Santos con Derechos
by Elie G.S
Summary: El trato ya está hecho, las cosas están claras entre los dos. Sin embargo los fantasmas del pasado reaparecen en busca de lo que es suyo. Una misión juntos, un escape para ambos.
1. I

**Santos con Derechos**

 **I**

...

Las luces y la música provenientes de Leo se podría escuchar por todo el santuario, Atena había autorizado una fiesta por el primer aniversario de resurrección de los dorados y Aioria propuso su Templo pues estaba relativamente en medio de todo y porque además así podría estrenar su última adquisición, un equipo de música de última generación con parlantes gigantes. Los demás debían llevar bebidas, comida, la decoración y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera para la festividad.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche la mayoría de los invitados estaban en Leo, habían improvisado una barra cerca de la cocina donde Shura era el barman, Camus y Death se encargaban de la comida, Afrodita se encargó de la decoración junto con Aldebarán, Kanon y Saga llevaron algo de licor que el gemelo menor tomó "prestado" a Poseidón en su última visita hace más o menos tres meses, Milo en cambio recorría la casa de Leo sin hacer nada productivo, ya habían muchas manos para eso.

Dieron las once treinta y en el quinto templo ya estaban todos los dorados incluyendo a Mu y Shaka, esperaban a Shion y Saori que eran los únicos faltantes, al llegar comenzó la fiesta, las mesas llenas de deliciosos platillos franceses e italianos, abrieron uno de los vinos que trajeron los gemelos y brindaron por el año de vida de todos, había sido duro al principio sí, pero nada que fuerza de voluntad, paciencia y una orden sin derecho a reclamos por parte de la Diosa no pudieran solucionar.

Saori y Shion sentados en el sofá ambos con una copa de vino en la mano, reían de las historias que contaba Dohko en los tiempos de aprendices, y de como Shion y él se las arreglaban para sus escapadas del santuario, o una que otra anécdota de los ya difuntos compañeros.

-Así fue como Shion lanzó uno de los escudos de libra y destruyó parte de las rosas de Albafica – dijo el moreno mientras ambos explotaban en risas.

-Todo fue culpa de Dohko y su tonta apuesta, si se fija en el templo de Piscis en uno de los pilares quedo una ranura profunda, ahí fue donde llegó el escudo – añadió con simpatía Shion. Saori por su parte no paraba de reír, jamás pensó que los guerreros más antiguos de su elite fueran tan revoltosos como lo eran Kanon y Milo.

En una mesa un poco más alejada se encontraban Death, Kanon, Saga y Aioros jugando cartas y ya que no tenían fichas para apostar decidieron utilizar la comida, dejando a Sagitario en primer lugar con una bandeja llena de petit bouche, albóndigas en salsa de champiñones y otros aperitivos.

Ya pasada la una de la madrugada, Saori volvió a su recamara y fue cuando la verdadera fiesta comenzó, Kanon sacó las otras botellas de vino, se extendió la mesa y empezaron los juegos con licor. Aunque Mu y Shaka no jugaron solo se quedaron en la mesa comunal para disfrutar de los disparates que dirían más de algunos por no decir Kanon, Milo y Dohko. Todo estaba listo y comenzaron con un juego de preguntas, quien errara o no respondiera debía beber de su copa todo de un tirón.

Después de horas y horas de juego en donde las preguntas fueron bastante reducidas en respuestas solo para que todos bebieran hasta desfallecer pararon el dichoso juegos, ya que no había sentido alguno seguir jugando puesto que ya estaban ebrios, así que solo hablaban de cosas absurdas y un tanto subidas de tonos, mofándose de algunos caballeros. Para ese momento Camus y Milo ya habían desaparecido del templo de Leo, posteriormente Shion y Dohko también partieron, incluyendo a Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka. Los demás seguían entretenidos en su juerga.

-A Milo y Camus se les ven muy felices juntos ¿no creen?– sacó a relucir el tema Afrodita quien estaba sentado ahora al lado de DM, mientras movía su copa de vino.

-Ya era hora de que formalizaran lo suyo, después de todos los revolcones que se daban – dijo Kanon dando un sorbo a su copa

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – le increpó Saga quien no sabía mucho de la relación de sus dos compañeros ya que no era de su total incumbencia, además de que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás.

-¡Vamos Saga, no te hagas, llevaban años como amigos con derecho! – Le respondió el gemelo menor, Saga lo miró incrédulo levantando una ceja – ¡por favor, eso fue noticia hasta en el templo de Poseidón! – Kanon no paró de reírse al ver lo despistado que podía ser Saga a veces.

-Sí, es cierto ¿y sabes que más es cierto? – A Death ya se le empezó a adormecer la lengua – Que a Saga le haría bien uno igual… así dejaría de jodernos en los entrenamientos ¡Oh, Saga aun sigues ahí!– el cangrejo fingió asombro, cosa que causo la risa de todos no tanto por el chiste sino en la forma que lo había dicho, ya con la voz entonada y prácticamente echado sobre una silla.

-¡Ay, Death! Eres un caso, pero concuerdo con él… Saga, necesitas desahogarte, tienes mucha presión últimamente y un poco de sexo casual no te vendría mal – dijo Afrodita siguiéndole la broma a cáncer entre sorbos de vino – yo me ofrezco como tu amigo – dijo guiñándole el ojo, DM levantó una ceja y lo miró de lado, Afrodita tosió ignorando al cuarto guardián.

-Tonterías – dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras bebía un poco abochornado por la plática. Que sabían ellos acerca de él, él era el gran Saga de Géminis y no necesitaba a nadie para desahogarse, él era un caballero dorado respetable.

-Vamos un amigo con derecho te sacaría todo esa tensión que llevas – Aioria le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras trataba de mantenerse firme – el santuario está lleno de personajes disponibles.

Aun no entendía cómo fue que llegaron a esa conversación y cómo fue que él llegó a ser el protagonista, todos opinaban que debería hacerlo y cuando ya creyó que no aguantaría ni un momento más, la conversación cambió rápidamente tomando temas cada vez más estúpidos.

Cuando la fiesta terminó se dispuso a ir a su templo solo, ya que su hermano quedó botado en uno de los sofás de Aioria y el alcohol ya estaba afectando su cabeza, así que medio tambaleándose se fue a su templo. Su cama la sentía más maravillosa que de costumbre estaba tan cómoda que no fue capaz de siquiera moverse cuando se tumbó al llegar, permaneció así despierto pero con sus parpados cerrados, pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido durante el día, en lo que debería idear para los entrenamientos, en las misiones que Shion de seguro le tendría apenas comenzaran la semana, en la fiesta, en un amigo con derecho, en fin con esos pensamientos finalmente se durmió.

.

* * *

.

Aquellas manos estaban apoyadas sobre su pecho, mientras él estaba acostado sobre su cama disfrutando de los besos que le propinaba su acompañante, besos ansiosos por su cuello que descendían, por los hombros, el pecho y su abdomen. Saga arqueó la espalda cuando aquellos besos llegaron hasta la mitad de su estómago, su acompañante se acomodó en medio de sus piernas y este las levantó apoyando sus pies en la superficie de la cama, no sabía quién diablos era, pero no importaba, aquellas caricias y besos eran demasiado buenos como para preocuparse en estos momentos de quien los entregaba, Saga se oyó gemir sonoramente cuando los labios de esa persona llegaron hasta el comienzo de su sexo, llevó sus manos hasta la cabellera de su acompañante para enredarlas ahí e indicarle que siguiera.

Arqueó más su espalda al sentir la humedad en su zona más sensible, gemidos tras gemidos, movimientos cada vez más rápidos y un cosquilleo que aparecía en todo su cuerpo y se concentraba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

El último gemido llegó hasta sus oídos espabilando al dueño de aquella habitación, Saga despertó con la respiración agitada, miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, pero nadie apareció, se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos con su mano derecha, era la décima vez en las dos últimas semanas que tenía esos tipos de sueños donde tenía sexo con alguien desconocido, había tenido esos tipos de sueños antes de la fiesta pero eran poco regular y una vez cada cierto tiempo, pero pareciera que después de ese día se habían magnificado llevándolo a soñar de esa manera casi todos los días. Se levantó para darse una ducha helada y así tratar de calmar a su amigo ya despierto entre sus piernas, aunque desde hace pocos ya nada ayudaba.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo aglomerándose en los pies, la baja temperatura hacía que todo ese calor y ese conjunto de sensaciones que había tenido se fueran por completo, se enjabonó el cuerpo pasándose la esponja por todos lados recordando así el sueño anterior, lo bien que se sentía las caricias del desconocido, la forma tan sensual que registraba su cuerpo y los besos tan ansiosos que le propinaba, gruñó al darse cuenta de que su amigo había vuelto a despertarse, ¿que tenía que hacer para que dejara de ocurrirle estas cosas? Y una conversación peculiar llegó velozmente a sus recuerdos.

 _-¡Vamos Saga, no te hagas llevaban años como amigos con derecho!_

 _-Sí, es cierto ¿y sabes que más es cierto? que a Saga le haría bien uno igual así dejaría de jodernos en los entrenamientos…_

 _-… Saga, necesitas desahogarte, tienes mucha presión últimamente y un poco de sexo casual no te vendría mal_

 _Maldición_. Saga ya no quería pensar más en esa tontería del sexo casual, quería estar en paz y dejar de tener esos sueños que lo enloquecían desde casi ya un mes, ¡un mes!, llegó a pensar que era por culpa de otro Dios que quería apoderarse nuevamente de su cuerpo para torturarlo hasta la locura y matarlo, o tal vez y solo tal vez él sí necesitaba de alguien para eliminar aquellos sueños y pensamientos de una vez por todas. Porque no importaba cuanto se ejercitase en el día, cuanto distrajera su mente ayudando en el santuario, el problema era al llegar la noche ya que ahí eran cuando sus fantasmas libidinosos llegaban a su mente, ¿Qué acaso no bastaba con haber nacido con un trastorno de bipolaridad que ahora tenía que estar sufriendo esto?

 _-Vamos un amigo con derecho te sacaría todo esa tensión que llevas._

Como detestaba todo esto, ¿ahora qué?, tendría que encontrar a alguien lo más pronto posible para acabar, literalmente, con todo esto.

Pero ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a tener ese tipo de relación con él, sin esperar tener algún tipo de relación sentimental de por medio?

.

* * *

.

Tratar de hablar el problema con alguien era la mejor opción para abordar el tema del amigo con derecho, pero lo complicado es que de todas las personas habidas por el santuario pocos eran los que aparentemente sabían del argumento y el número bajaba si colocábamos el filtro de la real confianza, el primero en su lista siempre sería Aioros, pero no estaba seguro si sagitario habría en su vida hecho algo como esto para orientarlo, y por otro lado estaba Milo y Kanon, y bueno, no es mucha la diferencia en la confianza nula que existía con ellos, pero pensándolo fríamente Kanon solo por compartir material genético similar se llevaba el premio.

-Mira Saga, no sé qué te ha dado por interesarte con estas cosas cuando eres el ejemplo a seguir en todo el santuario – Kanon estaba en la cocina preparándose un poco de café - pero ya que insistes… si quieres un amigo con derecho lo más importante que debes saber: No debe ser tu mejor amigo.

-Eso es absurdo, en ese caso lo hago con un extraño – dijo el mayor no encontrándole mucho sentido.

-Mira tener un amigo con derecho es genial, sexo sin compromiso y mucha diversión, pero siempre y recalcó siempre hay alguien quien termina enamorándose del otro – Kanon tomó un trago de su café para luego añadir - ¿sabes lo complicado que es enamorarse de tu mejor amigo?, la amistad se va por un caño y ya nada vuelve a ser igual y hermano tú no eres alguien de muchos amigos.

\- Ya veo – Saga pensaba en alguien a quien pedírselo, alguien que fuese de confianza pero no necesariamente importante.

-Además, necesitas colocarle reglas – la sonrisa lobuna de Kanon hizo que Saga le pusiera total atención, con un deje de curiosidad – a no ser que quieras que las cosas se estropeen en la primera semana.

-¿Qué clase de reglas? – preguntó con más curiosidad

-Eso depende de ti, haz las que creas necesarias para no atraer ni ser atraído sentimentalmente.

-No le digas a nadie – Saga amenazó con la mirada a su hermano, dándole a entender que era dragón muerto si llegase a abrir su boca.

-Lo sé – Kanon terminó su tasa de café y siguió – por lo menos me dirás quién será el afortunado _o desafortunado._

Pero Saga se marchó del templo sin decirle nada, porque de hecho no le diría nada, ya era suficientemente arriesgado y por no decir vergonzoso haberle comentado a su hermano menor sobre sus intenciones más íntimas como para decirle además con quien iba a acostarse. Salió del templo con su ropa de entrenamiento directo al coliseo, ahí no faltaría ninguno y podría idear algo para encontrar al candidato perfecto, aunque su mente astuta ya había captado a los posibles aspirantes.

.

* * *

.

Las gradas del Coliseo estaban poco concurridas ese día, la mayoría eran caballeros dorados algunos exhaustos, otros algo heridos, pero nada alarmante, habían también pocos caballeros de bronce y una que otra amazona. Todos ellos miraban como peleaban la pareja en la arena de combate.

-Eres un tramposo Afrodita – decía DM mientras se levantaba del suelo tomando la mano que le ofrecía el peli celeste. Afrodita le había dado una de sus miradas provocadoras mientras lanzaba una falsa rosa a su pecho, esto descolocó a DM y fue lo que el doceavo guardián aprovechó para propinarle un golpe en el estómago.

-Tú eres el tonto que se queda embobado mirando – Afrodita se arregló el cabello con una mano – pero no te culpo, cualquiera en tu posición lo haría.

Death se sonrojó por el comentario, y escucho algunas risas y una que otras burlas por parte de sus compañeros. A Saga se le había ocurrido hacer pelear a las parejas pseudo-oficiales y oficiales del santuario, y había corroborado su hipótesis de que algunos o ambos no serían capaces de dañarse mortalmente en una batalla.

Saga era quien arbitraba las competencias puesto que así podía analizar las falencias en sus ataques y defensas, este tipo de competiciones eran infaltables cada fin de semana, así que a ningún dorado se les tenía permitido no asistir; Saga era astuto, absorbía y aprovechaba toda esta información y la utilizaba para crear nuevos programas de entrenamiento para el comienzo de la siguiente semana los cuales eran cada vez más intensos y exigentes que el de la semana anterior, y claro que con el puesto que le había dado el patriarca de entrenar a los dorados para que no ocurriera lo mismo que en la última guerra santa, él no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

DM y Afrodita no rindieron como se suponía que debían hacerlo, y ni hablar de Milo y Camus que pareciera que fuera ensayado, incluso algunos de sus golpes los podría bloquear fácilmente el pequeño discípulo hiperactivo de Mu. Y ahora que pasaba por su cabeza el ariano aún no enviaba al carnero al matadero, pensó en alguien a quien relacionar sentimentalmente al ariano, pero no hubo nadie, tal vez Shaka, pero él era tan amigo como lo era Aldebarán, además Aries es bastante perceptivo y no caería como los otros, trató de hacer memoria de algún amorío en estos últimos doce meses, pero no había recordado ninguno, cayó en cuenta entonces de que no había visto ni oído sobre alguna pareja que haya tenido Mu, si es que la haya tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Esto atestiguaba lo que había decidido algunas horas atrás, el ariano sería su "amigo perfecto", ya que parecía no tener relación sentimental alguna con nadie en el santuario, además no compartían tiempo juntos como lo hacía Mu con los demás, exceptuando Afrodita y DeathMask, hablaban solo en las reuniones con el patriarca debido a su trabajo de reparar las armaduras y de los papeleos que Shion le enviaba de repente, pero por sobre todo era la madurez que poseía pelilila ya que le hacía una persona totalmente confiable y no andaría por ahí comentándoselo a cualquiera.

¡Ya estaba decidido! Lo que necesitaba ahora era un buen plan para convencer al ariano de que aceptara su propuesta, y para eso debía ser cuidadoso y sutil.

.

* * *

.

\- Mu, seamos amigos con derechos.

-¡¿Qué?!...- hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que Mu no movió ni un músculo facial, Saga siempre fue tan avasallante no sólo con su presencia, sino también con sus palabras, pero ni siquiera era digerible aquella proposición, debía ser una broma y _una muy buena broma,_ y con ese pensamiento el pelilila comenzó a reír, primero de manera suave, luego de forma más sonora y fuerte acompañadas de pequeños espasmos. Saga levantó una ceja, en el rostro del griego no había ni una pisca visible de querer estar bromeando, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho conservando su postura rígida e imponente. Mu calló entonces -... ¿Saga estás hablando en serio?

Obviamente el lenguaje corporal del geminiano no cambiaba, dándole a entender a Mu que era algo totalmente serio todo este asunto, y no es que desconfiara de él es solo que ese tipo de proposiciones podría habérselo esperado de su hermano o de Milo, pero no de Saga unos de los caballeros más correctos y poco sociables del santuario. Y no es que fuera mojigato o cosas por el estilo pero " _seamos amigos con derechos"_ no era algo del que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar todos los días.

-Mu – le escuchó decir su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos y llevándolo a la realidad, en la que Saga seguía ahí de pie frente a él esperando una respuesta.

-No – dijo Mu algo abstraído todavía, pero recobrando la compostura rápidamente, se dio la vuelta ingresando a su templo. Saga ya se esperaba esa respuesta y no se daría por vencido sólo por esa negación. Haría que el ariano aceptara su propuesta o dejaría de llamarse a sí mismo caballero de Atena.

Entró unos cuantos minutos después que el pelilila pensando en algo para cumplir con su objetivo, al ingresar lo encontró sentado en un sofá leyendo algún libro tibetano, estaba como en trance, ya que no le dijo nada por haber ingresado sin su autorización al templo, de seguro era bastante interesante la lectura. El sofá en el que estaba Mu le daba la espalda a Saga, el pelilila movió todo su cabello hacia el frente pasándolo por encima del hombro derecho y con ayuda del libro de abanicaba la zona expuesta del blanco y delgado cuello. A Saga le llegó una idea de cómo inducir al carnero para que le diera la respuesta satisfactoria que él necesitaba, caminando lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, cual animal salvaje al asecho de su presa formando una maliciosa sonrisa de lado a cada que se disminuía el trayecto entre su objetivo y él mismo. Se detuvo al estar a escasos centímetros de la espalda del pelilila que leía las páginas amarillentas de aquel viejo libro. Bajó su torso para que su cara quedara a la misma altura del cuello esbelto del menor y se acercó a él poco a poco, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro respirando el suave aroma que desprendía el ariano, suave como a aceite de almendras y a hierbas silvestres; la respiración exagerada de Saga sobre la dermis visiblemente suave y tersa de Mu hizo que la piel se erizara ante tal estímulo.

Mu por su parte no se movió, la sincronización entre la respiración y la exhalación de géminis era cálida y agradable, empezando por la base de su cuello moviéndose desde la zona de la columna hacia adelante hasta casi llegar a la clavícula y sin siquiera tocar los labios con su piel, el aliento de Saga subía lentamente por su cuello y pronto se encontró a si mismo estirando su cuello involuntariamente para que continuara, no sólo esa parte de su cuerpo reaccionó ante las luego ávidas caricias de su respiración, porque no supo en que momento había cerrado sus ojos, ni cuando su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa abriendo levemente su boca para captar mayor cantidad de oxígeno y poder serenarse.

-No puedes negar que la simple idea te atrae – dijo susurrando Saga sin dejar de jugar con su respiración subiendo hasta la mitad del cuello – te apasiona, te intriga... no es como si nos fuésemos a casar...- dijo seductoramente cuando llegó a la altura de su oreja, Mu sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas, que el oxígeno era cada vez más escaso y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido – nada de compromisos Aries, nadie necesariamente debe de saberlo... regresaré por una respuesta – la respiración de Saga se detuvo abruptamente en el oído de Mu, el ariano se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió que Saga mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja – Piénsalo.

Y se alejó sin nada más que decir, ya las caricias se habían terminado dejando de causar su efecto, Saga ya se había marchado del templo de Aries, pero Mu siguió manteniendo su posición absorto entre lo ocurrido y en lo que posiblemente ocurriría si aceptaba. Habían pasado años desde que alguien lo haya acariciado de esa forma, habían pasado años desde que estuvo ocupando un lecho con otro cuerpo y también habían pasado años desde que jugaron con su sentimientos y botaron a la basura su corazón, por eso había jurado jamás volver a enamorarse, ni tener que tener ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, y ahora después de tanto tiempo Saga le sale con esto, pero ¿que debía hacer ahora?, él también era hombre y tenía necesidades, necesidades que suplía solo en las noches autosatisfaciéndose; pero Saga le había ofrecido una escapatoria para esas noches de soledad, de todas maneras no era como si fuesen a casarse ¿o sí?, no claro que no, era sólo sexo casual y ya, no tendría que haber sentimientos de por medio, no arrumacos, no llamadas, no celos, tener la suerte de gozar de un cuerpo sin compromisos.

Mu suspiró se levantó del sofá, dejó su libro a un lado y se fue hacia el baño, era muy pronto para tomar una decisión todavía, además necesitaba una ducha helada pues lo sucedido hace un rato lo había dejado algo inestable. En el baño Mu se quitó la ropa, se desató el lazo de su cabello dejando que este cayera libre en su espalda, se tocó con los dedos la zona donde Saga había utilizado para convencerlo, se estremeció al darse cuenta que todavía estaba sensible a cualquier estímulo. Se metió a la ducha, abrió la llave y el agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo haciendo estrepitosamente un cambio de temperatura en él, dejando que su cabeza pensara mejor.

.

* * *

.

Saga se encontraba en su habitación acostado sobre su espalda con los brazos detrás de su cabeza pensando en lo sucedido en la tarde, jamás se imaginó lo divertido que sería tratar de seducir al ariano, no era que no lo encontrase atractivo, en lo absoluto, pero no significaba que Mu fuese de su tipo, muy por el contrario pues era demasiado delgado, demasiado amable, demasiado calmado y de hecho dudaba siquiera que hubiese estado con alguien alguna vez, ya que siempre fue reservado tanto para las obligaciones de caballero como las obligaciones de maestro.

Sin embargo esas eran las cualidades perfectas para que fuera su amigo con derecho, Kanon ya se lo había dicho, ahora solo tenía que ingeniárselas para convencer al ariano que era un hueso duro de roer, algunas que otras trampillas como la de esta tarde funcionarían, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo de pensar bien en las artimañas que usaría para atrapar a ese carnero. Suspiró pensando en lo bien que había resultado este día, se sentía demasiado motivado para esta nueva hazaña, algo así como una meta a superar.

Y pensar que escoger a Mu no fue del todo fácil, pues tuvo que elegir a él de entre los once caballeros, por su puesto su hermano no contaba, Afrodita era demasiado excéntrico y caprichoso además de que siempre pensó que tenía algo relativamente serio con el cangrejo, Shura y Aioros eran parejas y además de ser su mejor amigo y el novio de su mejor amigo, intentar pedírselo a alguno sería colocarse la soga al cuello, Aioria tiene un carácter muy fuerte al igual que él y además es el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, Milo y Camus también estaban descartados, Dohko era demasiado viejo asimismo era como si fuese a proponérselo al mismo patriarca – escalofríos – sólo quedaban Shaka, Aldebarán y Mu.

Aldebarán definitivamente no, con solo imaginarse tratar de convencer al taurino o en el peor de los casos pensar si quiera en la posición que debería ocupar él le crispaba la piel.

Shaka y Mu eran su dilema final, era ahí la cuestión, ambos eran guapos, misteriosos y de complexión menuda, más acorde a sus necesidades y preferencias. Ambos bastantes reservados y al mismo tiempo inalcanzables, que le daba esa sensación de requerir de cualquier treta para doblegarlos, ambos perfectos para este tipo de complicidad.

Ese par de caballeros eran los más lejanos en cuanto a relación tenían con el tercer guardián, los dos son serios, aislados, extraños en la sincera opinión de Saga, pero a su vez ambos posibles candidatos.

Ahora debía escoger bien.

Shaka era el hombre más cercano a Dios, por ende muy atraído por su religión, un hombre tan inmaculado como él jamás se permitiría caer en cosas tan mundanas y banales como lo era tener sexo sin compromiso o sin sentimiento alguno, sería ir en contra de todo lo aprendido para él, pero hubiese sido divertido tratar de hacer pecar al joven rubio, aunque pensándolo bien no tenía intenciones de pasearse por los infiernos del hindú.

Finalmente le quedó sólo Mu, ellos compartían unas que otras palabras en los entrenamientos o cuando se cruzaban por el santuario o en la oficina del patriarca en donde el ariano trabajaba ayudándolo. Esa característica de ser alguien que no rompe un plato movía algo en él que lo persuadía en querer tomarlo y luego de darle y darle vueltas al asunto decidió finalmente a acceder a su única opción.

Y hasta hoy comprobó que no estaba tan alejado de obtener lo que quería, ya que por cómo había reaccionado el pelilila hoy, se convencía cada vez más de que era el indicado para esta aventura.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola a todos!, bueno aquí les traigo otro fic de esta pareja que me encanta. Comenzaré diciendo que lo llevo escribiendo hace algún tiempo y tengo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados.**

 **No lo había publicado antes debido a mi práctica laboral y posteriormente mi examen de grado y dado que eh completado ya todos mis deberes con la universidad, puedo decir que estoy semi libe para publicar mis amados fanfics.**

 **Bueno yo sé que la trama de la historia es bastante cliché debido a las películas y todo eso, pero como no había algo escrito decidí arriesgarme. No soy buena con las comedias románticas, así que he hecho todo lo posible para que saliera bien y estoy satisfecha con ello, aunque debo decir que encuentro que va muy rápido todo y me encantaría que ustedes me comentaran que tan cierto es.**

 **Esta historia tiene mas contenido y mas personajes interesantes que irán saliendo mas adelante, espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mi en escribirlo :D**

 **¡Que tengan un buen día!**


	2. II

**Santos con Derechos**

 **II**

...

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, al igual que todos sus personajes. Yo solo los utilizo como mera entretención_.

.

* * *

.

Mu no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche pensando todavía en las palabras del geminiano, es más, llevaba una semana que no podía conciliar bien el sueño y aunque se había negado una y otra vez, Saga seguía insistiéndole, seduciéndolo igual como hace siete días atrás o incluso acorralándolo de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos lejos de la vista de los demás, y para ser sinceros, muy en el fondo le gustaba la manera en que el geminiano buscaba la forma de persuadirlo, pero por otra parte trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de él, era una mezcla de todo lo que lo mantenía intranquilo, porque algo dentro de su mente quizás su parte más racional le decía que no saldría nada bueno de esta aventura, que debía estar alerta, ya que por más que quisiera aceptar que la bipolaridad de Géminis había concluido cuando se suicidó hace aproximadamente dos años atrás ¿quién le aseguraba a él que no saldría mal parado de todo este disparate?, ¿quién podría asegurarle que no saldría herido como la última vez? Aunque no sintiera nada por géminis ahora, y pensando de manera fría, aún si jamás llegara a sentir algo por él ¿estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su dignidad no quedaría por los suelos? Si bien no era virgen, tampoco era libertino, estar con alguien solo porque si, por mera búsqueda del placer era algo que nunca habría intentado siquiera pensar.

 _No puedes negar que la simple idea te atrae, te apasiona, te intriga..._

Y las palabras de Saga resonaron en su cabeza.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, claro que la idea lo atraía, su cuerpo a añorado la cercanía de otro durante mucho tiempo, incluso pudo darse cuenta en esta semana cada vez que Saga aprovechaba cualquier debilidad en él para utilizarlo como se le antojara y aun después de alejarse de sus artimañas su cuerpo seguía encendido pidiendo más atención, podía ocultárselo a todo el mundo, incluso a Shion, más no a sí mismo. Sin embargo Shion lo había criado de una manera más racional y era justo su raciocinio lo que siempre le impedía tener algún contacto íntimo con alguien por miedo al fracaso, miedo a ser utilizado una vez más, pero como seguir negándose a ese hombre por más tiempo, porque ni siquiera él sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Saga siempre ha sido uno de los caballeros más fuertes y atractivos del Santuario, varios aprendices, amazonas e inclusos algunos dorados han admirado a aquel Dios hecho hombre, y aun así, eso no era un argumento suficiente como para adentrase en esa absurda idea de copular sin colocar siquiera un minúsculo gramo de sentimientos, era totalmente absurdo.

… _no es como si nos fuésemos a casar…_

No, claro no, pero podría terminar peor, colocándose en la paradójica situación en la que él terminara enamorándose de Saga, él podría terminar de hundirse por completo pues géminis terminaría con todo eso en algún momento y se alejaría para siempre, y él volvería a caer en el abismo oscuro de la soledad, una que conocía perfectamente, de la cual le había costado tanto tiempo salir hace algunos años atrás, si Kiki no hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento allá en Jamir él seguiría sufriendo. Kiki había sido su pasaporte de salida, su cable a tierra y fue gracias al pequeño que comprendió que se podía llegar a amar de la misma intensidad sin necesidad de tener a alguien cerca todas las noches. Kiki era su familia, era prácticamente su hijo, él lo había criado, puso devoción, lágrimas, sufrimientos y amor.

Eso fue en Jamir, ahora ¿a quién tendría para salvarse?. Kiki pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Japón, con Seiya y los demás.

… _nada de compromisos…_

Movió la cabeza tratando de quitar un poco esos pensamientos del pasado para concentrarse en el presente y aclarar de una vez su mente, ¿qué es lo que sentía por Saga?, nada claro está, _sentimentalmente hablando_ , ya que la única vez que pudo sentir algo hacia géminis fue en su niñez: admiración y respeto. Desde que llegó al Santuario muy joven él lo había visto escasas veces, ya que al ser caballero de alto rango tenía otras obligaciones mucho más importantes que atender a los novatos, más bien él había pasado tiempo con su maestro y con algunos otros aspirantes que ahora eran sus compañeros de armas. Luego de lo ocurrido con la doble personalidad de Saga él vivió trece años alejados de Grecia y para cuando volvió géminis era un hombre totalmente diferente, luego vino Hades, la batalla de Asgard y la posterior resurrección de todos. Y aunque no se arrepiente de haberlo perdonado porque conocía perfectamente lo que afectó al gemelo y lo mucho que había sufrido tras ello, de todas maneras le resultaba algo atrevido querer estar en esos términos con el geminiano.

… _nadie necesariamente debe saberlo..._

¿Qué debía hacer?, en realidad la idea le tentaba y bastante, pues ya estaba claro que no tenía ningún sentimiento por el geminiano, además se aseguraría de que nunca los tendría, porque eran completamente incompatibles.

¿Y si Saga tenía razón? ¿Y tal vez solo estaba exagerando las cosas y nada sucedería?, tal vez si necesitaba alguna experiencia de ese tipo, vivir su nueva vida aprovechándola como si fuera el último día de su vida, además no duraría mucho a lo más tres meses o menos, quizás cuando a alguno de los dos se le quitara las ganas o cuándo se cansaran de tanto jugar, que era lo más probable debido a la nula conexión que existía entre ambos, o cuando Saga se diera cuenta que las cosas no eran como él pensaba.

Un sin fin de posibilidades.

Todo era tan confuso, por lo tal decidió ir hacia a las escaleras de su templo para respirar algo de aire fresco y tratar de disipar la oleada de ideas que le llegaban a la mente, que sí o no, que podría o no podría, que el ayer o el hoy. Se quitó la cinta de sus cabellos liberando la lacia melena lila para que ondeara libre por la brisa primaveral que estaba a punto de extinguirse para dar paso al calor infernal de Grecia. Pasó su mano por su cabeza disfrutando del viento cuando a lo lejos, casi al comienzo de las escalinatas hacia Aries venían Milo y Camus, los vio caminar juntos platicando amenamente en donde el francés reía de repente por alguna ocurrencia del griego, ¡dioses! casi le daba envidia ver que ellos dos pudieran encontrar el amor aún luego de los duros tiempos de guerra, porque no era secreto que ellos se sentían atraídos física y sentimentalmente desde hace muchos, muchos años aunque no hubiera un título que formalizara su relación hasta hace sólo unos dos meses atrás.

Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, casi como si su historia hubiese sido escrita por los mismos dioses, como la historia de amor entre Perséfone y Hades o la de Orfeo y Eurídice, sí, así de grande. Miraba ahora a Camus, él era serio y bastante maduro para la actitud descuidada y arrebatada de Milo, pero se podía ver en los ojos el amor que le profesaba al Escorpión, para ellos si regía la regla de la unión de los polos opuestos, más para él era algo imposible, estar con alguien opuesto a su carácter, sería sólo para traer problemas, conflictos y diferencias, nada que ver con unión, amor y felicidad que se supone que las parejas se deberían otorgar. Camus y Milo, ¡que par de afortunados!

Mu volvió a su templo en dirección al taller, todavía tenía mucho que hacer y quedarse lamentándose sobre su infortunada vida amorosa no lo ayudaría a reparar las armaduras, además tenía que pensar en qué le diría a Saga, aún no sabía si seguir negándose o aceptar la propuesta de una buena vez, porque para negarse tendría que tener algo lo suficientemente convincente para que no insistiera nunca más, porque sí, Saga no se quedaría sólo con un "no" como respuesta lo perseguiría hasta que él se retractara. Mu frunció el ceño, el jamás podría estar con alguien así, nunca, ellos eran como agua y aceite, como día y noche, tan opuestos que ni las leyes de la física podrían unirlos.

 _... no es como si nos fuésemos a casar..._

La voz del mayor resonó nuevamente en su cabeza. Negó con su cabeza botando un suspiro harto de esta situación.

.

* * *

.

Llegó al estudio del patriarca y vio a Shion en su escritorio con sus típicas ropas papales rodeado de rumas de papeles, la habitación no era muy pequeña pero tampoco demasiado grande, tenía estantes en todas las paredes de la habitación repletos de pergaminos, libros, vasijas y más. Shion se quitó sus lentes al ver a su pupilo entrar en la habitación y le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. Mu obedeció y se aproximó a su maestro dándole una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, maestro? – preguntó suavemente Mu. Quien permanecía con una rodilla en tierra al lado del patriarca.

-Mu, no necesitas mostrar tales etiquetas conmigo, háblame como lo hacías cuando eras pequeño – Shion le sonrió y dio unas palmaditas al asiento vacío a su lado indicándole que se sentara, Mu le sonrió y se sentó con él como cuando era pequeño y Shion le hacía leer varios libros de las artes lemurianas.

-¿Estas son las constelaciones que han despertado para esta generación? – preguntó el pelilila revisando la lista que había hecho Shion. Hacía solo algunos días que Shion había salido de Star Hill luego de una larga temporada en retiro, pues como se acercaba el solsticio de verano era conveniente leer las estrellas que indicaban acontecimientos futuros. Uno de esos acontecimientos eran los nacimientos de nuevas estrellas, las nuevas constelaciones y el despertar de algún portador de una armadura olvidada en el tiempo. Eso significaba más trabajo para el santuario ya que se debían crear nuevas armaduras, hacer nuevos estudios y reparar las armaduras olvidadas para el nuevo portador que acababa de nacer y por supuesto ir en busca del portador y conseguir el maestro adecuado.

-Así es, aunque esta vez no son muchas, pero han nacido muchos portadores y eso significa reparar muchas armaduras – Shion le señaló una en particular.

-¡Un portador para la armadura de Grulla! – dijo sorprendido, pues esa armadura no había tenido portador por más de doscientos años. Shion asintió y suspiró con nostalgia al recordar a su antigua compañera de armas.

-Tienes trabajo Mu, enviaré a un grupo de caballeros a buscar esas armaduras relegadas, cuando las tengamos todas empezarás con las reparaciones – dijo Shion calmadamente, el pelilila asintió – Muy bien, pero por ahora necesito que estudies las nuevas constelaciones y crees un esquema para sus armaduras.- Shion le sonrió paternalmente, Mu solo le sonrió y suspiró, él jamás se cansaba de darle trabajo extra.

\- Ahora Mu dime, ¿Qué tal tu vida? – preguntó Shion mirándolo detenidamente mientras sonreía.

-¿Mi vida?, pues bien maestro, no hay ningún problema – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?, cuando estuve en Star Hill vi algo extraño en Aries – a Mu le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna - ¿Hay algo que te tenga inquieto?

-No… para nada – dijo Mu evadiendo la mirada magenta de Shion. El mayor solo rió, siempre le hacía tan fácil incomodar a su pupilo – Y ¿el maestro Dokho? – preguntó el pelilila cambiando la conversación. Shion miró sus anotaciones.

-En una Misión – le respondió finalmente – Mu ¿estas conforme como has vivido hasta ahora? – preguntó Shion ahora seriamente sin quitar la vista de sus documentos. Mu lo miró como si no entendiera – ¿Te sientes conforme con tu forma de vivir, no sientes que te falta algo más por hacer? – el peliverde miró a su ya no tan pequeño discípulo con ternura, aquella con la que solo te puede entregar un padre. Mu era alguien relativamente solitario y no confiaba en casi nadie puesto que había estado solo relativamente la mayor parte de su vida y en cierto aspecto eso a Shion lo entristecía, pues conocía la calidad de alumno que tenía y la maravillosa persona que era, llena de ansias, llena de sorpresas, llena de curiosidad y por sobre todo lleno de compasión y lo que menos quería era que no pudiera compartir esas hermosas cualidades con alguien especial, por eso haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que fuera feliz con alguien y no se perdiera en la soledad.

\- Yo… - en realidad Mu no sabía que decir, su vida no había sido maravillosa ni sorprendente, de hecho fue dura y solitaria. Hubiera deseado hacer más cosas como compartir más con sus compañeros, tener una mascota, tal vez escribir un libro _, enamorarse_. El primer guardián bajó la vista algo desilusionado.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora, puedes pensarlo y comentármelo después – Shion le volvió a sonreír – solo, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo… ahora, podemos enfocarnos en el por qué no me has traído de los dulces tan ricos que preparas – Mu levantó la cabeza y rió. Shion siempre sería, Shion.

Y así conversaron por un buen rato, de comida, de deberes, de los caballeros, de misiones, de recuerdos, de entrenamientos, de sucesos nuevos, etc. Hasta que ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a sus deberes, así el pelilila se disponía a irse cuando Shion colocó su mano en la cabeza del menor desordenando su cabello como cuando lo hacía, hace aproximadamente unos quince años atrás, cuando Mu no pasaba más arriba de las rodillas del peli verde. Ante el gesto el pelilila arrugó un poco su nariz seguido de algún reclamo que el patriarca ignoró, luego se retiró dejando el santuario para descender a Aries, ya pronto se pondría el sol y él tenía mucho en que pensar aún.

Pasó el templo de Piscis, Acuario y el de Capricornio encontrándose con la mayoría de sus compañeros reunidos allí, al parecer Shura quería celebrar el día de no sé qué, en memoria a no sé quién que seguro era algo inventado, luego de negarse un millón de veces, salió de Capricornio hacia su casa mientras en su mente todavía daban vueltas los comentarios que le había hecho Shion, pero no logró llegar a nada puesto que en el camino llegando a Sagitario se encontró a Afrodita y a Deathmask quienes se detuvieron a hablar con él.

-Buenas tardes Mu – le saludó Afrodita - ¿Vas a Aries?

-Buenas tardes, si ahora iba para mi templo – dijo sin más disponiéndose a seguir su camino cuando Deathmask lo tomó por lo hombros deteniéndolo de inmediato.

-¡Hey Mu!, Shura hará algo en su templo ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – El lemuriano se quitó las manos de Deathmask con sumo cuidado, las cuales estuvieron aun sobre sus hombros y se giró a verlos.

– Tal vez en otra ocasión – dijo sonriendo, apartándose un poco para luego girar sobre sus talones mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del santuario, caminó un par de metros y para cuando levantó la cabeza dos ojos jade lo observaban con detenimiento, a unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba Saga mirándolo con intensidad, como si quisiera encontrar algo en la mirada del carnero - _¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿De verdad quiero seguir viviendo así?_ – pensó mientras observaba al tercer guardián, entonces lo decidió.

Mu siguió su camino pasando de largo sin evitar darle una última mirada a Saga al pasar a su lado, diciéndole a través de su cosmos que ya tenía su respuesta.

.

* * *

.

La paciencia era una de las virtudes menos desarrolladas en el geminiano y eso todos en el santuario lo sabían, incluyéndose a sí mismo, aun así quiso darle el tiempo suficiente a Mu para que pensara tranquilamente en su respuesta, por lo menos de esa manera lo veía Saga, pero la negación del carnero después de una semana entera insistiéndole, planeando alguna que otra trampilla para acelerar la respuesta a su convocatoria lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, además que sus sueños no ayudaban en lo más mínimo ya que había vuelto a tener otros de sus peculiares sueños en donde ahora el protagonista no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el famoso pelilila del primer templo, y eso indudablemente aumentaba aún más las ansias por bajar al primer templo, tomar a Mu en donde sea que estuviese y – _cogérselo de una buena vez_ \- exigirle una respuesta ahora ya, pero eso sólo demostraría cuan desesperado se encontraba y por supuesto que no le daría el lujo a Mu de verlo en ese estado o por lo menos no por ahora. De un salto se levantó de la cama para dejar de pensar en medidas desesperadas y se alistó para el entrenamiento, con un poco de suerte Mu le diría que sí.

La mañana completa lo pasó en el campo de entrenamiento en donde con algunos de sus compañeros realizaron la nueva rutina que él había creado pero con algo más de impacto, todos sus compañeros estaban exhaustos incluyendo a su hermano que también se había presentado al entrenamiento y que al igual que sus compañeros tuvo que aguantar las tortuosas horas de ejercicios a las que su hermano mayor los exponía solo para desquitarse de algún delito que ninguno de los presentes había hecho, si pensaron que no podía existir nada más terrorífico e intimidante que el geminiano en una de sus crisis de bipolaridad estaban equivocados, por que ver al geminiano tenso, frustrado y furioso hizo que la mayoría de la mejor elite de Atena se arrastraran pidiendo piedad, nadie sabía en realidad porque géminis estaba de tan mal humor, la razón más cuerda a la que pudieron llegar fue a la inasistencia de tres personas al entrenamiento, pero aun así no lo suficientemente lógico para justificar su tan efusiva molestia. En realidad Saga se había irritado al ver que el canero era uno de los que no habían llegado y eso obviamente retrasaban sus planes, dejó escapar un bufido y empuñó sus manos con fuerza, por lo visto tendría que esperar aún más.

-¡Hey Saga, espérame! – le gritó Kanon dándole alcance antes de que el mayor entrara al tercer templo. Al terminar el entrenamiento Saga se había ido rápidamente quería subir al primer templo lo antes posible y hablar con Mu, en cambio no lo había encontraba por enésima vez en estos últimos dos días, esto era el colmo ¿acaso Mu lo estaba evitando? ¡Qué tontería!

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo sin voltearse si quiera, ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado para soportar los fastidiosos comentarios de su hermano menor.

-Que genio – murmuró Kanon por lo bajo pero no evitó que Saga de todas formas lo oyera haciendo que levantara una ceja iracundo, el menor ignorando por completo la actitud de su gemelo le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacia el interior del templo de géminis – solo venía a decirte que haríamos algo en el Templo de Shura, para que te animes a ir y quites de una vez esa cara y esa actitud de perro que traes, pero por sobre todo por esa actitud, porque tu cara es un caso perdido – Saga iba a negase cuando Kanon siguió – Además todos irán, así podrás beber algo, relajarte y quien sabe hasta encontrar por fin a tu "amiguito" que te haga el honor de quitarte ese humor – Su hermano no sabía que él ya había escogido a alguien, pero no necesariamente debía comentárselo, más bien se lo guardaría hasta que fuese oportuno, ahora volviendo al tema con Kanon si iban todos significaría que podría ver a Mu y conversar con él - ¿Qué dices, eh?

-De acuerdo, iré en un momento más – dijo finalmente Saga mientras se dirigía a su habitación para darse un baño y descansar un poco. Kanon al ver desaparecer a Saga hizo un gesto de victoria, sus compañeros se habían colocado recientemente de acuerdo para poder darle un poco de momento de relajación al mayor de los géminis y lo habían hostigado a tal punto de ir a convencerlo, que no tuvo más opción que subir tres templos así, adolorido hasta lengua por el bien físico y emocional de la orden dorada de Atena.

Kanon salió antes hacia la casa de Shura mientras él se quedó acostado en su cama, había sido un día bastante agotador y lo único que quería era darse un buen baño, comer algo y descansar un poco. Cuando salió del baño se fue directo a la cocina y se preparó algo rápido, sacó jugo de naranjas del refrigerador y una manzana, y llevó todo en una bandeja a su habitación. Varias horas después para cuando Saga abrió los ojos eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, se había quedado dormido luego de comer, se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y salió camino a Capricornio, seguro ya todos estarían allí.

Con algo de prisa subió templo tras templo sin ver a ninguno de sus custodios en ellos, ya estaba saliendo de Sagitario cuando observó a tres personas en las escaleras unos cuantos metros alejados de la décima casa, distinguió perfectamente a Afrodita, Deathmask y Mu, tragó saliva y subió más a prisa tratando de alcanzar al carnero, pero algo le llamó la atención, este en vez de subir descendía, Saga quien no quitaba la vista del ariano se quedó sin moverse por unos instantes, si Mu no iba tendría que aguantar a ese grupo de mancos llorones y él no se había tomado la molestia de ir solo para eso. Cuando el pelilila levantó la vista y se encontraron de frente contuvieron las ganas de hablar y prefirieron ambos mantener solo las miradas en una batalla donde el geminiano le insistía un sí de la manera más intensa que podía, en cambió Mu estaba algo reacio e indómito ante los jades de Saga, pero que a su vez se demostraban sorprendido y preocupado por algo que el mayor no supo descifrar que era, no mucho después le quitó la vista y siguió su camino descendiendo sin decir ni una palabra hasta que al pasar por su lado, escuchando en ese momento algo retumbando en su mente.

» _Ya tengo tu respuesta._

Saga se quedó de pie por unos cuantos minutos más, tanto así que Afrodita y Deathmask habían desaparecido ya al igual que Mu, estaba solo ahí en las escalinatas que daban a Capricornio, dudó ¿Seguir al carnero o ir donde los demás? ¿Sería un sí o un no? Aunque si fuera un "no" se lo habría dicho en el momento así como tantas veces lo hizo en esta semana, los minutos pasaban y el seguía en la misma posición. Para cuando volvió en sí se encontraba bajando hacia el primer templo, apresuró el paso, Kanon de seguro preguntaría por él, pero ya pensaría en que decirle, por ahora solo había una cosa que hacer.

Aries apareció ante sus ojos los minutos jamás le habían parecido tan largos como hasta ahora, encendió su cosmos para pedir permiso al guardián estaba inquieto, la intriga lo estaba carcomiendo vivo, Mu salió con su actitud siempre calmada y serena en su búsqueda y lo miró unos segundos como analizándolo, se giró sin decirle ni una palabra, pero no las necesitaba, la mirada que le había dado era una clara señal para invitarlo a pasar, Saga lo siguió y entró en silencio mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del salón de Aries, el menor llegó minutos después con café y dulces, se sentó en el sofá frente al griego y colocó sobre la mesita de centro que había en medio de ambos la merienda. Ambos tomaron una taza de café en silencio y bebieron así tal cual.

-¿Qué has…

-Primero que nada voy a exigirte que esta conversación no salga de aquí – Mu quien había interrumpido a Saga dejó su tasa de café sobre la mesita de centro – Segundo, no me interesan saber tus razones para pedirme esto, lo que no quiero es estar de boca en boca por todo el Santuario – estaba siendo firme, pues si las cosas serían de esa manera él también debía controlar parte de la situación, miró entonces fijo al geminiano y continuó – si voy a participar en esto, pondré ciertos límites – Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que si? Se inclinó hacia el frente apoyando uno de sus antebrazos en la rodilla a la espera de las palabras mágicas del menor.

-Entonces… - Saga le dejó la libertad para que el dijera lo que había estado esperando oír desde hace una semana atrás.

-Si Saga, acepto tu propuesta – Mu temió un poco al decirlo, pero estaría bajo control si colocaban algunas reglas. Saga sonrió lascivamente y se levantó del sofá con los ojos fijos en los del pelilila, de un solo movimiento ágil de sus manos quitó la estorbosa mesa de centro que impedía su camino hacia su presa, avanzó rápido y se abalanzó sobre el menor que estaba sentado en el sofá, pero algo había evitado el contacto con el carnero y eran unas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración cálida del otro, la mirada felina de Mu se posó en los intimidantes jade del griego indicándole que aún no había terminado su discurso – un momento géminis, creí haberte dicho que pondríamos límites – Saga solo respondió con un bufido, tanta treta para un poco sexo – debe ser un secreto entre ambos, como dije antes no quiero andar en boca de nadie, asimismo, no quiero nada de celos y exclusividad, esta demás decir que no somos nada para que tenga que estar solamente contigo, lo otro solo nos encontraremos cuando haya alguna necesidad, el horario verdaderamente no importa, luego de eso nos alejaremos para hacer nuestra vida como normalmente lo hacemos, lejos el uno del otro - Saga no necesitó más explicaciones de lo que decía el discípulo de Shion puesto era bastante obvio, así que asintió rápidamente a todas las reglas del ariano, de todas maneras había pensado en algo similar – por último… nada de besarse, esto no es una relación sentimental y en lo que a mí respecta los besos solo lo arruinarían nuestros objetivos – Eso último sí no se lo esperaba, lo pensó un momento sonándole algo extraño, bastante en realidad, pero si esas eran las condiciones que le había puesto para cenárselo de una buena vez por todas como lo había estado añorando hace días, las cumpliría al pie de la letra.

-De acuerdo… aunque no me extrañaría que luego terminaras pidiéndomelos – La mirada de Saga se había oscurecido y podría decirse que hasta emitía cierta excitación y pasión.

-No te ilusiones tanto géminis, no eres mi tipo – No necesitaron más comentarios, Mu quitó los brazos dándole libertad a ambos para atacarse como fieras salvajes a sus cuellos, peleándose con la ropa para lanzarla y perderse en cualquier lado del salón, sus manos tocaban, se encontraban y se apretaban. Las caricias del cuello hacia abajo con movimientos tan candentes, liberando la hoguera abrasiva que estuvieron sosegadas por mucho tiempo dentro de ellos, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ninguno espero que reaccionaran con tanto fervor incluso mucho más que luchar en cualquier batalla para proteger a su diosa.

Y claro que era una batalla, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un choque entre pasión y euforia.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola de nuevo, esto fue el segundo capítulo :D**

 **Quiero agradecerles a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, Gracias!**

 **Por último, cualquier comentario no duden en dejarme un reviews :)**

 **Adiós y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. III

**Santos con Derechos**

 **III**

...

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, al igual que todos sus personajes. Yo solo los utilizo como mera entretención_.

.

* * *

.

El armonioso piar de unos pájaros en su ventana lo hicieron despertar de su reconfortante sueño, no abrió los ojos sólo se quedó ahí desparramado tal cual se había tirado al llegar a su cama a altas horas de la madrugada, estaba desnudo con la tela de las sabanas cubriendo lo debido, ¡por los dioses que bien se sentía!, tan liviano casi como una pluma, su mente totalmente despejada, pero con un pequeño ardor en su entrepierna, recordó la noche anterior y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios mientras se preguntaba porque diablos no lo había hecho antes. Se levantó y se fue a duchar, pero antes de entrar a la regadera se observó en el espejo, se veía diferente no sabía cómo pero diferente al fin y al cabo, de pronto hecho un vistazo a sus pectorales, en uno de ellos habían dos pequeñas marcas circulares de color púrpura separadas una de la otra.

- _Maldición, Mu_ – pensó el geminiano, bueno tampoco era algo tan terrible de todos modos él dejó unas cuantas en el cuerpo de su compañero. Sonrió al recordar donde había hecho esas marcas y de que deberían verse más oscuras en contraste de esa nívea piel, siguió contemplando aquellos círculos en su pecho pensando que por lo menos podría ocultarlos con su ropa. Se metió en la regadera y abrió la llave botando unos suspiros ante la frescura del agua, se lavó detenidamente el cabello y cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo que ese 'algo hinchado' en su entrepierna dejaba de doler al estar en contacto con el agua fría.

Salió de su habitación ya vestido y con la sonrisa de satisfacción aún en su rostro, se fue directo a la cocina donde encontró a su hermano preparándose el desayuno, este al verlo entrar le saludó.

-Buenos días Saga, ¿dónde diablos te metiste ayer? – Le preguntó Kanon mirándolo detenidamente.

-Buenos días Kanon, yo estoy bien muchas gracias.

-Que gracioso Saga, ahora ¿dime dónde andabas?, te esperamos hasta tarde – Kanon llevó un plato con huevos revueltos a la mesa y una tasa extra - creí que irías.

-Estaba muy cansado y me quedé dormido – respondió Saga de lo más normal, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. Kanon notó algo extraño en Saga, tenía un algo no muy usual en él pero no encontraba que era. Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y se centró en comer, sirvió café para ambos y desayunó.

Comieron en total silencio y de vez en cuando Kanon miraba de reojo a su hermano, buscando que era lo diferente que tenía hoy su gemelo, no era algo que pudiese pasar desapercibido ya que estaba esa unión cósmica que te dice cuando ocurre algo con tu compañero de vientre. Táchenlo como loco pero podía ver en Saga un dejo de ¿tranquilidad?, ¡Dioses! Ni siquiera podía creerse lo que estaba pensando, la única manera en que haya una conexión entre Saga y tranquilidad es colocando un símbolo de "distinto" en medio.

-Gracias Kanon – dijo Saga dejando la tasa vacía en la mesa mientras se levantaba. Kanon levantó una ceja, bien esto sí no era normal ¿su hermano le agradeciera por algo?, en verdad algo extraño le pasaba a Saga.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Saga? – escupió antes de que el mayor desapareciera de la cocina.

-Muy gracioso Kanon, muy gracioso – se fue murmurando hacía la salida del templo. Kanon decidió no pensar más en la doble actitud de su gemelo, tal vez era solo su imaginación y nada pasaba con el gruñón de su hermano.

El peli añil bajaba las escaleras de tauro, con el fin de ir a los entrenamientos diarios con sus demás compañeros, se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras correctas para saludar a Aries, cuando de pronto recordó el trato que había hecho con él el día anterior, así que sin más siguió su camino. A medida que sus pasos avanzaban el primer templo se hacía imponente frente al él, la construcción donde descansaba el carnero dorado se encontraba tan calmado y sereno, tan igual como su guardián. Elevó su cosmos para indicar su presencia como era debido, más el ariano no había ido a recibirlo.

Se adentró al templo pensando porque Mu no había salido personalmente y al pasar cerca de la habitación del primer guardián sintió el sonido de la ducha siendo utilizada, aclarando las dudas del geminiano.

Saga llegó al campo de entrenamiento dispuesto a comenzar la agotante rutina, algunos habían llegado antes que él, los que comenzaron con el calentamiento preliminar e inmediatamente se unió a ellos a la espera de los demás. Cuando todos se hallaban listos Saga comenzó con el entrenamiento que siempre consistía primero en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que estando todos a excepción de Aioros y Dokho empezaron a luchar, el mayor observaba de cerca pareja por pareja analizando todos los movimientos, buscando puntos débiles, movimientos innecesarios y la velocidad de cada uno, algunos habían mejorado bastante desde que comenzó el estar a cargo, volviéndose más ágiles y resistentes. Y entre el constante análisis de sus inquisidores jades pudo ver durante varios minutos a uno en especial que no rendía en su totalidad, de vez en cuando su miraba se posaba en el carnero que se encontraba peleando con Shaka, se veía extraño, se movía lento y algo rígido no común en el grácil y elegante Mu de Aries.

-Mu, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó Shaka viendo como a su amigo le costaba cierto trabajo esquivar sus ataques.

-No... Nada... ¿porque preguntas? – dijo jadeando esquivando un puño del rubio, pero no alcanzó a esquivar a tiempo la patada que llegó directo a su estómago haciéndolo caer sentado unos cuantos pasos más atrás. El golpe en el estómago no le había dolido tanto como el porrazo que se dio en el suelo, su rostro palideció al pleno contacto con la dura tierra y aunque trató de contener el alarido este escapó levemente. Shaka se acercó y le tendió una mano para que este se levantara.

-Por esto, has estado quejándote despacio durante toda la pelea, te mueves lento y algo tenso – cuando el ariano tomó su mano lo alzó haciendo que escapara otro quejido - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes... Es sólo que... me quede dormido en el taller – Mu no estaba acostumbrado a mentir así que esperaba por todos los dioses a que Shaka sé creyera aquel invento suyo, el rubio era uno de sus mejores amigos y no quería engañarlo de esta manera pero no podía andar por ahí contando sus intimidades y menos al caballero de la virgen, además estaba el pacto que había hecho con el tercer guardián – y ahora estoy... algo dolorido.

-¿Tú? – cuestionó el rubio tratando de encontrar algo en la expresión del lemuriano que lo delatase, mas este solo asintió - ¿Te dormiste? – levantó una ceja, Mu asintió - ¿En el taller? – Volvió a asentir – de acuerdo... – Shaka sabía que Mu no le decía la verdad pues su amigo nunca fue despistado ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y por sobre todo porque jamás fue bueno mintiendo, pero si Mu no quería contarle, él no podía obligarlo, en cambio lo único que podía hacer era llevarle la corriente y tal vez esperar a que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para que se lo mencionara en algún momento.

Por otro lado, Saga había dejado de tomarles atención a los demás y se concentraba en aguantar la discusión entre Kanon y Aioria. No sabía porque de la rivalidad de estos dos tan de repente, si hace tan sólo unos días atrás eran los mejores amigos del santuario y ahora discutían hasta por quien golpeaba primero. Con sólo oírlos volvía a estresarse y un dolor agudo y punzante se apoderaba de su cabeza, es que ni siquiera los críos peleaban por cosas tan insignificantes. Los límites del gemelo mayor habían llegado hasta su límite, ya arto del escándalo se metió entre ellos y los separó, exigiendo una explicación por su comportamiento.

-¡Todo es culpa de Kanon! – Gruñó Aioria, quien apuntaba al supuesto culpable.

-¿De qué hablas?, Aioria estás exagerando todo – se defendió Kanon.

-¿Yo estoy exagerando?, ¡tú hiciste trampa! – Dijo furioso el León. Kanon sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Es increíble que estés molesto aún por lo de ayer, sólo era un juego de póker

-¡Si, pero como es posible que le hagas esto a tu mejor amigo!

-¡Basta ya! – Gritó Saga totalmente indignado – ¡es el colmo que dos caballeros dorados discutan de esta manera sólo por un estúpido juego de póker! – Aioria y Kanon se miraron, para luego fijar la vista hacia otro lado ignorándose – ¡No me interesa el problema que tengan, sino que lleven un entrenamiento como corresponde! – Saga se alejó un poco de ellos para darles más espacio – ¡Pueden matarse si quieren después! – con esto último se fue en dirección a otra pareja dejando al par solos.

El resto del entrenamiento siguió con un curso más normal, cada uno respetando la rutina sin objeción alguna y sin riñas, y después de todo el alboroto del comienzo, ahora Kanon y Aioria estaban tan amigos como siempre, reían y bromeaban entre ellos y con los demás dorados, lo peor de todo era que se había llevado un mal momento por nada.

Ya todos estaban subiendo a sus templos y él se unió al grupo buscando con la vista a cierto peli lila que durante todo el entrenamiento se había estado moviendo de una forma bastante peculiar y sabía muy bien el porqué estaba de esa manera. Lo vio al final de todo el grupo a unos cuantos pasos de Shaka caminando con disimulada dificultad, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello puesto que anoche no se había medido en lo más mínimo a la hora de intimar y tal vez el ariano nunca había experimentado de aquello antes, de alguna manera quería disculparse.

Aunque pensó que por ahora el menor no quería encontrarse con él en estos momentos, pues debería encontrarse bastante agotado, así que decidió que no buscaría a Mu hasta que este se encontrara mejor, quizás en unos dos o tres días más.

.

* * *

.

El peso extra se deslizó a su lado cansado luego de una sesión de embestidas y movimientos apasionados, con la respiración tan agitada como la suya y el cuerpo sudado por las acciones amatorias y por el calor que no se podía soportar mas en esa habitación, ambos se encontraban mirando el techo con las bocas abiertas, el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de sus respiraciones sin mirarse siquiera. En verdad no esperaba que Saga lo buscara tan pronto puesto que no habían pasado siquiera veinticuatro horas desde su último encuentro, o luego de haberse ignorado de manera olímpica durante todo el entrenamiento, y rogaba a los Dioses que por esta noche géminis no se apareciera para otra ronda porque con suerte podía abrir los parpados de lo exhausto que se sentía. Lo que Mu no había considerado era que la última vez que tubo sexo fue hace como seis años atrás y eso fue prácticamente lo que sintió en la mañana al despertar, había amanecido sintiéndose exactamente igual de molido que después de su primera vez, ahora había que añadir el entrenamiento más una segunda ronda con Saga, en definitiva necesitaba un descanso.

-Lo siento, Mu – dijo Saga llevándose una mano a su frente para quitar los cabellos que se habían quedado pegado a su cara por el sudor – Créeme que mi intención no era que termináramos así ahora– dijo con la respiración aun agitada.

Mu en cambio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente.

-Saga…- murmuró con su respiración igual de entrecortada girando la cabeza lentamente en dirección al gemelo mayor – No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

Saga emitió un pequeño sonido de manera afirmativa con la respiración aun sin componerse y seguido de una risa burlona. Se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa y caminó a la puerta de la habitación para irse, no sin antes darle una última mirada al carnero en forma de despedida.

El otro en cambio lo seguía solo con la mirada sin mover ni un músculo, cuando Saga se marchó suspiró cerrando los ojos, agradeció a los dioses de que no tuviera que ayudar hoy a Shion en el templo de Atena porque no podía moverse en lo absoluto. Ese Saga, lo había tomado desprevenido en su propio casa y él que había subido de los últimos para no tener que ser molestado por nadie al momento que llegara a su templo, pero géminis se había escondido en su cuarto y lo había jalado apenas se hubo cerca de la puerta para luego pegarlo a la pared y llenarlo con una sarta de manoseos, besos en el cuello y otros trucos bajos que géminis astutamente estaba utilizando en él, cuando se percató de la situación ya se hallaba desnudo en su cama con Saga encima.

Aunque debía darle créditos a Saga pues sí sabía cómo convencer a los demás, ¿Lo habrá aprendido de Kanon o sería algo innato en los géminis?

Trató de acomodarse pero sus doloridos músculos no lo acompañaron, estaba fuera de práctica lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía de nada pues hasta el momento los encuentros con el gemelo mayor habían sido gratificante y placenteros, de seguro Saga había tenido más con quien experimentar sobre todo en su periodo como patriarca, y aunque era muy pronto ya había captado en estas dos oportunidades algunas características del tercer custodio a la hora de intimar; el peli añil era sin duda un hombre a quien le gustaba dominar, _aunque de seguro eso no era un secreto para nadie después de su gran historial_ , era brusco mas no violento, podría ser que no sabía cómo medirse y expresar lo que quería o solo era un fetiche, era apasionado –o sí- cuando la hora de provocar lo precisaba, de caricias ardientes las cuales se ensañaban mayormente en su cuello y abdomen, y hasta podría arriesgarse a decir que a Saga le gustaba verlo de la misma manera que a él antes de la unión entre ambos, pero eran solo especulaciones, habría que dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo para utilizar todo lo que Saga le hacía a su favor, porque él también debía gozarlo ¿no? Así no solo hacer lo que él quisiese sino ambos.

Mu se observó aún desnudo sobre la cama.

Y divagó.

Y ahora así tal como se hallaba, acostado, desnudo y sin moverse le traía algunos recuerdos a la mente, recuerdos donde él se encontraba en una cabaña en el bosque cerca de Jamir, acostado sobre un colcha tapado con gruesas frazadas de pelo de Yak frente a una chimenea, mientras él lo miraba detenidamente en la esquina de la pequeña habitación, tocando con un instrumento de cuerda una suave y confortable melodía. Los ojos de Mu se ocultaron detrás de los mechones de su cabello, lo único distinto era que él no se encontraba aquí y no había hermosas melodías que escuchar. Un par de lágrimas cristalinas escaparon de sus ojos recorriendo sus ahora pálidas mejillas hasta perderse al llegar al borde de su cara; esos sucesos juntos con muchos otros los había dejado en el último rincón de su memoria con la esperanza de que jamás volverían a perturbarlo, pero Saga había traído con este juego fantasmas del pasado.

¡Ya estaba harto de recuerdos dolorosos!. Con el uso de su cosmos llevó esa antigua escena a donde nunca debió salir, al rincón más oscuro de su cabeza.

Ahora era donde se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea ser parte de esta travesura o le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, el uso de su cosmos sobre su sistema nervioso central hizo lo suyo en su cuerpo ya que pronto comenzó a sentir un pequeño descenso de temperatura, a lo que dificultosamente tomó las cobijas girándose apenas hacia un costado, suspiró por última vez y llevó las cobijas hasta la cabeza para ponerse a dormir, rogando que nadie en ese día necesitara pasar por su templo.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Meses atrás…_

El temporal de esos días estaba aumentando en las inmensidades de esas tierras eternamente fría y casi olvidadas por la humanidad, y era poco lo que se podía vislumbrar alrededor, pero eso no era impedimento de aquel hombre para arrastrar lo que difícilmente se podía distinguir como algún tipo de animal, el cual no tenía energías ni para emitir sonido alguno, los dos acompañantes de ese hombre iban unos pocos pasos más atrás cargando sobre sus hombros grandes cantidades de leña.

El invierno en esa zona estaba siendo despiadado, limitando la comida y el agua, haciendo que muchas personas tengan que salir a buscar por otros sectores mucho más peligrosos, muchos hombres, mujeres y niños habían perecido al no poder contra las crueldades de la naturaleza y el salvajismo del lugar incluyendo a sus depredadores.

Unas pequeñas luces naranjas brillaban en contraste a aquel manto blanco furioso que se revolvía frente a sus ojos, los tres hombres apuraron el paso para descansar y entregar el encargo de su jefe. Entraron al confortable y tibio lugar mientras descargaban las cosas que traían y se quitaban la nieve de encima instalándose cerca de la chimenea, el líder de ellos tiró el bulto que había traído arrastrando desde hace varias horas, aquello chilló ante el brusco y violento golpe contra el suelo.

-Capitán, este es el intruso que ha estado merodeando por las tierras – dijo seriamente y sin piedad alguna. El bulto en el suelo comenzó a temblar y a duras penas logró enderezarse en el suelo, el capitán movió los cabellos largos despejando un fino rostro humano, descartando totalmente la presencia de algún animal salvaje.

-Bien hecho sargento, tú y tus hombres pueden descansar – ni siquiera dirigió su vista al hombre que había caminado tantos kilómetro y que ahora estaba parado frente a él, más bien miraba a la persona que habían traído arrastrando y a la cual hasta ahora se percataba de sus rasgos tan finos, cabello lacio y largo, blanco como la misma nieve que azotaba la cabaña, ojos lilas, nariz fina y respingada, labios delgados que ahora estaban algo azulados debido a las bajas temperaturas, bien agraciada la joven quien temblaba cuál ratoncito indefenso.

El sargento mencionó unas palabras a las que el supuso eran de agradecimiento, tampoco le tomó importancia a eso, es más la mujer en frente de él era su mayor espectáculo digna de robarse todas las miradas, un espécimen casi único. La joven en cambio temblaba arrodillada en el suelo, no solo por el frío sino también por el miedo ante ese hombre y sus desconocidas intenciones, miedo a lo que ocurriría con ella desde ahora en adelante, si es que abría un adelante para ella en el futuro.

La escases de comida hacia que ellos tuvieran que salir de sus límites siendo presas no sólo de los animales salvajes sino de toda la humanidad, eran presas y como tal eran constantemente cazados, algo monstruoso para estos tiempos.

La mujer le dijo algo en su idioma nativo que el difícilmente pudo entender, pero no era algo que debía importarle, ya nada era importante ahora, el capitán se agachó quedando a su altura tomando su pálido rostro, lo recorrió de su mentón hasta la nuca sintiendo a su vez los temblores y los sollozos de la joven que traían una lluvia incontenible de lágrimas, había intentado cerrar sus ojos creyendo que así podría evitar el terrible destino, pero le fue imposible, pues no había forma de escapar, ya lo había escuchado de alguno de los suyos quienes habían visto como se llevaban a sus familias, amigos o vecinos y ellos jamás volvían, porque no importaba cuánto gritaras o lloraras, cuánto te oponías o negociabas porque del capitán ninguna presa escapaba. El hombre miró la frente fruncida de la joven albina y contempló esos dos círculos granate en ella que delataban su estirpe, su mirada se oscureció y en sus labios se formó la sonrisa más tétrica que podía existir, apretó el puño entre sus cabellos detrás de la nuca y se levantó de golpe alzándola en el acto, la joven gritó horrorizada mientras veía que era arrastrada a otra habitación, los tres soldados agacharon la cabeza cuando escucharon el fuerte ruido que dio la puerta al cerrarse de golpe, seguido de los incesantes gritos de la joven lemuriana.

\- Una lástima, está también era muy linda – comentó uno de los solados, ganándose unas miradas cargadas de odio.

No estaban orgullosos de lo que hacían, pero el deber, era el deber.

.

* * *

.

Listo el tercer capítulo!  
Primero que nada agradecerles por los reviews y sus ánimos para que subiera el capítulo, de verdad no pensé que le gustaría a varios :'D me llenan de emotivos! ToT. Cariños para Ayame y Sarina (y sí, celos habrá, pero mas adelante, espera y verás :D)

Bueno sé que hay cosas que van quedando con dudas (?) pero no se preocupen que todo está fríamente calculado para que se aclare todo mas adelante y que sea un climax de muerte! jajaja por lo menos lo es en mi mente u.u.  
Segundo, se también que el cap. está también algo corto, pero trataré de compensarselos, lo juro!.  
Lo último, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, siempre sea con tolerancia y respeto!

Cariños a todos!


	4. IV

**Santos con Derechos**  
 **IV**

.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los utilizo como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

.

En algún lugar recóndito de Asia el caballero de Libra realizaba una de las tantas misiones que le había impartido Shion en estos últimos meses, la cual ahora consistía ir en búsqueda de la magistral armadura de grulla la cual se había mantenido oculta en Japón, en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado y había tomado tanto trabajo encontrar para evitar así que la encontrarán por casualidad, esa había sido la primera misión que Shion le había dispuesto, aunque a decir verdad él se había ofrecido para ir a dejarla hacía ya dos siglos atrás y a pesar de la cantidad de años transcurridos aquel hermoso y tranquilo lugar había mantenido su estructura y su calma como si el paso de los años no hubieran hecho la más mínima mella en el. Y aunque pensó que le tomaría algo más de tiempo, no le fue difícil ubicarla puesto que la misma armadura se dio a ubicar gracias al cosmos familiar del guardián de Libra.

Ya de regreso Dohko decidió ir a visitar a su protegida y saber del estado de su embarazo que si mal no recordaba debería estar pronta a dar a luz.

La última vez que la había visto él había tenido que darle la noticia de su reciente embarazo de dos semanas, todavía recordaba la cara de emoción de su pequeña y de los extraños antojos que le dieron de repente, sólo esperaba que está vez el nacimiento del pequeño o pequeña no ocurriera cuando él estuviera allí puesto que el ser partera no estaba dentro de sus oficios además de que no sabría cómo lidiar con una mujer y sus dolores de parto, definitivamente de eso tendría que encargarse su discípulo.

Gracias a los dioses a Shunrei aún le faltaban como dos meses para traer al mundo al bebé y eso de momento lo tranquilizó.

Estar en China siempre le traía una renovación de fuerzas, estar frente de aquella cascada y meditar despejaba su mente, y hoy no era la excepción, es más necesitaba de manera urgente aclarar su mente y procesar la información que el caballero de Dragón le había entregado, al parecer un grupo de soldados habían estado atacando el Tíbet y habían conseguido atrapar a unos cuantos lemurianos que salían del límite de sus tierras, aunque el último ataque había sido en invierno, hace más o menos cuatro meses atrás, no dudaban de que estarían al acecho de cualquier tropiezo de la ya escasa civilización.

-Maestro, le traje un poco de té – una voz suave y algo tímida se escuchó por detrás de su espalda. Shunrei a pesar de todo aún no se acostumbraba a ver al rejuvenecido maestro.

-Gracias Shunrei – Dohko se giró y vio como le costaba caminar con la pequeña bandeja debido al peso extra en el vientre, si su caminar ya casi se asemejaba al de los pingüinos, el ya no viejo maestro le ayudo tomando las cosas con sus manos - ¿No deberías estas descansando? – la joven solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación, Dohko bufó cansado, sin duda su hija era más terca que una mula.

-No se preocupe maestro, el médico dijo que tenía que caminar, además no estoy enferma – cualquiera que la escuchara le daría la razón, pues quien le pondría peros a esa cara tan angelical. Dohko sin embargo no era cualquier persona.

-Pero no aquí en la cascada, si con suerte esa panzota que llevas te deja caminar, ¡Anda no seas terca, ve a descansar! – El viejo maestro dejó la bandeja en el suelo y la tomó de los hombros girándola y empujándola suavemente para que se fuera, mientras la otra refunfuñaba y a regañadientes se iba hacia la casa.

Dohko negó con la cabeza, pobre Shiryu ya se compadecía por las cosas que habría tenido que pasar con esa mujer y sus explosiones de hormonas y las que pasarían cuando el bebé naciera. Se volvió a sentar en posición de loto en la punta del acantilado con la taza de té a un lado, suspiró al recuerdo de la noticia que su discípulo le había entregado, ¿sería que podría ir y encargase de aquellos soldados, antes del volver al santuario? No, Shion de seguro lo mataría a él después por no haberle comentado nada, después de todo conocía bastante bien a su carnero.

Ahora debía pensar en cómo le comentaría esto a Shion, era un tema bastante delicado y había que ser igual de delicado para tratar con él.

.

* * *

.

Los días en el santuario pasaban sin novedades significativas, pues todo estaba marchando con regular orden y a un ritmo menos acelerado, si desde que la Diosa Atena había partido a Japón para arreglar algunos asuntos en la organización Graude hacia algunas semanas, los santos dorados habían estado un poco más relajados, hacían una que otra fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y bajaban más a menudo al pueblo, pero por sobre todo que los entrenamientos eran menos intensos que antes algo que a todo el mundo les había llamado muchísimo la atención. Podría ser la ausencia de Saori la que habría menguado un poco en el humor de Saga o alguno que otro sucesos referente a lo mismo el causal de este milagro, aun así no había pasado desapercibido por nadie porque prácticamente la mayoría del santuario se había percatado del cambio de actitud tan pasivo que había tomado el mayor de los geminianos, andaba menos huraño y a la hora de los entrenamientos era más flexible y hasta más paciente. De igual forma todos gradecieron internamente a cualquier Dios o ente por haber logrado hacer esta maravillosa acción, además de que nadie hasta el momento había hecho comentario alguno acerca de ello, pues no querían que esta buena racha se les terminara tan rápido y así pudieran disfrutar más tiempo de la relajada actitud de Saga.

Mu quien era el único que sabía el verdadero motivo del cambio tan pasivo que había adoptado el gemelo mayor últimamente se quedó al margen de cualquier comentario y sólo escuchaba atentamente algunas que otras suposiciones que no andaban ni un centímetro cerca de lo que en realidad era, y eso le convenía de sobremanera y comprobaba también que el geminiano estaba cumpliendo parte del trato. Si bien, la comunicación e interacción entre ambos había mejorado un poco, pero sólo cuando el momento del sexo lo ameritaba, pues fuera de ello eran los compañeros distanciados que siempre fueron y serán.

Y pensar que llevaban cerca de dos semanas desde que él aceptó jugar el juego de Saga y que el antiguo dolor muscular tan grande que había tenido se hubiera esfumado más rápido de lo que él había previsto, ahora no había malestar que le impidiera disfrutar de estas travesuras y encuentros fugaces con el gemelo, de los cuáles sacaba cada vez más provecho acerca de él y de sus gustos que eran bastante característicos. Además de que para al geminiano no había horario alguno que pusieran límites para tomarlo, el sólo venía, lo convencía y ya. Al comienzo era muy extraño y hasta estaba algo sugestionado de que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien y los descubrieran en pleno acto; como la última vez que por no ir al entrenamiento debido a sus grandes ocupaciones con los trámites de Shion, Saga lo hizo quedarse una hora más solo, y para cuando todos se habían ido lo llevó a la parte más oculta del campo, por sobre las gradas, detrás de unas antiguas columnas y ahí había aprovechado para tomarlo, esa vez había estado tan nervioso que hasta le había costado un poco llegar al climax, pero luego que Saga le dijera que esa parte de las gradas no se podía ver desde ningún ángulo, pudo respirar en paz y concluir como era debido. Aun recordaba la risa burlona de Saga ya que el suceso fue solo hace tres días atrás y lo molesto que estaba por lo cual se vengó negándose a intimar con él hasta que le pidiera disculpas.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Mu? – preguntó Shion quien veía como su alumno estaba algo distraído mirando hacia la nada, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas. Mu ante la pregunta movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, volviendo en sí mientras la gama del color rojo en su rostro incrementaba.

-N-nada maestro, solo cosas – Mu no podía decirle a Shion que estaba pensando en las veces que había estado con Saga, ni mucho menos en que partes del santuario lo hacían, no solo por el acuerdo que tenía con el griego, sino más por vergüenza, pues ¿qué pensaría su maestro de él si se enterara de las cosas poco honrosas que hacía junto con el geminiano?, solo podía limitarse en decir una que otra mentira. Y como si hubiese sido invocado o traído por arte de magia apareció en aquella terraza que daba al hermoso jardín entre la casa de piscis y el comienzo del bosque, el mismísimo tercer guardián.

-Buenas tardes Patriarca, Mu. Kanon dijo que necesitaba de mi persona – saludó Saga arrodillándose frente al peli verde y su discípulo quienes revisaban los bosquejos del menor en un escritorio para dos, el cual Shion siempre solía trasladar allí cuando necesitaba aire fresco.

-Buenas tardes Saga, si necesito de tu ayuda, de hecho tengo una misión muy importante para ti, Mu ¿puedes traer la caja dorada que está en el estudio? Por favor – Mu se levantó de su silla y Saga le imitó, ambos se miraron por una pequeña fracción de segundos la cual fue más que suficiente para saber qué era lo que el griego quería.

A Shion no le pasó desapercibida esa pequeña mirada entre ambos, pero tampoco supo el motivo verdadero de ella. Frunció levemente sus tilaks en su frente, ¿Qué diantres había sido eso?

Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber lo que la mirada de Saga sobre su pupilo significaba. ¿Qué se traía Géminis ahora?. Bien las asperezas con Saga habían sido limadas y las faltas perdonadas por el lemuriano mayor, pero eso no quería decir que fuera el caballero que más le agradara y menos cerca de su bondadoso e inocente pupilo. Si con solo pensar que el peli azul estuviera interesado de Mu se le crispaban todos los vellos.

Shion se reprendió mentalmente, él no estaba en condiciones, ni en edad siquiera de mandar en el sentimiento de cada caballero, los doscientos y pico años que llevaba sobre él no eran en vano, tenía que calmarse y dar el ejemplo, pues era alguien sabio, más maduro y por sobre todo era el patriarca.

-Aquí está maestro – dijo Mu sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Saga aún estaba de pie ante él.

-Gracias Mu, entrégaselo a Saga – Mu obedeció y le entregó la cajita sin tomarle demasiada importancia al griego, Shion suspiró aliviado, al parecer su alumno no estaba ni un poco interesado en el santo dorado, debía confiar más en el criterio de su discípulo – Saga, necesito que lleves esta caja a la frontera norte de Grecia, no es algo verdaderamente peligroso pero sí su contenido es muy valioso y único, te daré más detalles en unos días más junto con la fecha de partida.

-Como usted diga santidad – Saga volvió a hacer una reverencia y se disponía ir cuando Shion lo detuvo.

-Espera Saga – El repentino llamado de Shion hizo que Mu y Saga miraran al pontífice - Mu aun no has almorzado ¿Por qué no vas ahora? Así no bajas solo. Yo tengo que ir a Star Hills por un momento – el menor abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

-No se moleste, lo haré cuando usted…

-No te preocupes por mí, ya me has ayudado demasiado, además necesito que me traigas los bosquejos de las armadura que te pedí – Shion le sonrió, Mu en cambio suspiró con pesar.

–De acuerdo, volveré en un momento – Mu se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba Saga quien tenía un aspecto que podía llamar como divertido, en cambio en él una mirada indiferente adornó su cara.

Shion vio a ambos desaparecer, una vez solo suspiró con una pequeña incomodidad que lo estaba asediando y pidió a los Dioses que lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos no sucediera. Por otro lado no podía desconfiar en su discípulo, pues él ya era todo un hombre, muy inteligente y bastante centrado. Dejarlo vivir y decidir por sí solo sería lo mejor, él no podía ahora tomar las riendas de su discípulo, solo podía apoyarlo y aconsejarle.

Aunque algo lo tenía más tranquilo y era que por lo que había visto, su alumno tenía poco interés en el caballero de Géminis, por lo que tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Mientras tanto escaleras más abajo se encontraban ambos dorados, caminando hacia su destino a una distancia considerable entre ellos. El silencio se había apoderado de la situación aun antes de salir del santuario y se había mantenido así hasta que Saga decidió romper el pesado mutismo.

-Ven a comer a mi templo – le dijo sin más.

-No, gracias – respondió Mu cortante y con algo de molestia, quien no captaba el trasfondo real de aquella inusual invitación.

-Insisto. Kanon se fue con Aioria y ha quedado mucha comida – Saga era persistente y eso Mu lo sabía más que nadie.

-Sé prepararme mi propia comida, Géminis – el tonó del menor no cambiaba y su rostro se mantenía serio mirando únicamente en frente, evitando por completo los verdes ojos de Saga.

– ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo del otro día? – se rió Saga al ver la cara de Mu como fruncía el ceño y miraba a otra dirección cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos de una forma bastante infantil.

Saga formó en su boca esa usual sonrisa socarrona, la escena le había parecido de lo más divertida, pero más le divertía la cara de pocos amigos que traía Mu en estos momentos. Si bien antes de que comenzaran este jueguito entre ambos jamás imaginó siquiera que el lemuriano pudiera molestarse por algo, especialmente por algo insignificante, en cambio ahora que estaba tratando más "a menudo" con él, había caído en cuenta de que el pelilila podía hacerlo especialmente cuando se le llevaba la contraria.

Mentalmente agradeció a Shion por facilitarle ese momento a solas con su alumno, puesto que desde hace rato ya se moría de ganas de estar con él, sexualmente hablando y aunque el llamado del patriarca le había caído como anillo al dedo, su mente rápida ya había estado maquineando una idea para sacar a Mu de ahí.

Ambos se adentraron en el tercer templo. Mu iba a pasar de largo, ignorando por completo al tercer custodio, pero unas fuertes manos tomaron sus esbeltos y a la vez fuertes brazos, girándolo para que le pusiera algo de atención.

-Muy bien, lo siento, ahora ¿comes conmigo? – Mu miró a su compañero de arriba abajo, ya había logrado lo que quería, ¿Qué más podría pasar?. Suspiró quitando toda la tensión de su cuerpo, relajándolo por fin.

-De acuerdo – dijo finalmente, liberándose suavemente de las manos del gemelo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, el calor de esos días los estaba matando y el verano apenas comenzaba. El mayor sacó dos vasos y los llenó con agua fría de la nevera, Mu se quitó la manta roja de su cuello y lo dejó en el respaldo de una de las sillas abanicándose solo con sus manos, botando el aire con sus mejillas infladas.

-No sabes cuánto muero de hambre – comentó Saga en doble sentido acercándose para pasarle un vaso mientras miraba de manera lujuriosa y fija a Mu quien estaba apoyado en la pared de su cocina aun con su intento de darse un poco de aire con sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes para comer? – preguntó Mu dentro de la ingenuidad que aun poseía, bebió todo el contenido del vaso dejándolo en la mesa una vez vacío. Saga sonrió de forma lasciva y se aproximó al pelilila acorralándolo en la pared.

-Carnero a las brasas – dijo en su oído mientras se apegaba más a él. Mu cayendo en cuenta de la situación sonrió y se reprendió mentalmente por su ingenuidad.

-Que ingenioso eres, géminis – dijo luego de un pequeño gemido a causa de la exquisita caricia sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Saga siguió con su sesión sobre el lemuriano logrando que emitiera más gemidos, lo siguiente que hizo fue dirigir su boca hacia los labios de Mu, no supo que fue lo que le pasó, solo pudo retribuirlo como costumbre, en cambio su compañero colocó un dedo entre la boca de ambos evitando el contacto – No intentes pasarte de listo, Saga – provocando que saliera un sonido divertido junto con una sonrisa de la boca del griego.

-Solo quería saber si estabas atento – dijo cambiando la dirección de aquel beso hacia la barbilla del menor, mientras tomaba sus piernas y lo alzaba de modo que le quedara el espacio libre en la blanca piel de su cuello, mientras Mu rodeaba las caderas de Saga con sus piernas y se aferrara con ahínco a su espalda.

Luego de dos horas de ausencia Mu se acercaba donde su maestro quien estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado anteriormente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo, Mu? – Preguntó Shion sonriéndole quien veía llegar a un somnoliento y algo sonrojado Mu - ¿Qué preparaste? – preguntó Shion. Al parecer la ingenuidad era innata en la raza lemuriana.

-Algo rápido, pero estuvo excelente – dijo mientras se abanicaba con las hojas que había traído de su templo, aún estaba algo colorado, al parecer la ducha fría no le había servido de nada.

Ahora había perdido gran parte de la sugestión y ya casi ni le importaba en que parte del santuario lo hacían, ni si era de día o de noche, pero sí, aún tenía algo de vergüenza en tomar la iniciativa ya que solo era Saga quien iniciaba todos sus encuentros, aunque de vez en cuando ganas no le faltaban.

.

* * *

.

La agradable brisa mecía la hierba del suelo, también las largas ramas y hojas de los árboles a su alrededor provocando que se desprendieran y volarán libres por el viento. los animales estaban tan felices, corrían y volaban de un lado hacia otro disfrutando de las maravillosas bondades de la naturaleza que había en esa época del año y de la calidez que el día de hoy ofrecía, hacía que dieran una ambientación tan relajante, tan inspiradora, que le provocaba que las palabras fluyeran libremente en aquel trozo de papel que tenía a una base dura apoyado sobre sus piernas, y aunque para la fecha era extraño que se escribiera con tinta, él parecía bastante cómodo haciendo de esa manera aquella carta.

Estaba tan concentrado en escribir que no se dio cuenta en que momento una pequeña criatura blanca llegó saltando a su lado, sino hasta cuando sintió unas pequeñas patitas apoyadas en sus piernas, mientras mantenía la posición de loto giró la cabeza y encontró un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban curioso, ladeando un poco su cabeza y moviendo graciosamente su nariz. La pequeña criatura blanca parecía bastante cómoda a su lado, saltando a su regazo con toda la confianza del mundo, _¡vaya ingenuo!_ , pensó el. Dejó de lado la pluma y con la mano ya libre la pasó por su cabeza quitando algunos mechones negros que se escapaban de su coleta y con la otra acariciaba al pequeño confianzudo, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en él y desprendía serenidad e inocencia, dos cualidades que él perfectamente conocía.

-Te pareces tanto a él – dijo, tal pareciera que esa mezcla de serenidad e inocencia lo perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días, el oriental entrecerró sus ojos y miro de lado al pequeño conejo, como si estuviera analizándolo.

Estaba ansioso, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había esperado pero ya la espera casi infinita se volvería real, de todas maneras si no era la carta quien lo traería, sería los acontecimientos que tanto daban de que hablar, esos ocurridos bajo su propia mano, aquellos ocurridos hacía meses en ese lugar. Y no había podido evitar oír todas esas noticias de él, que poco después de lo sucedido entre ambos se hizo de un discípulo, un pequeño lemuriano y que posteriormente había regresado a Grecia, _y el decía jamás volver, ¡ja! mendigo mentiroso_ , pensó, también oyó de que habían derrotado al falso patriarca y que tiempo después había "muerto" en el inframundo. Sonrió un poco, debía reconocer que jamás había dejado de seguir ni uno de sus pasos, y además admitir que su conexión con él era aún tan fuerte como antes.

Lo sentía, incluso esa vez que había vuelto a vivir en la región de asgard, su regreso a la muerte y finalmente lo sintió con más intensidad cuando volvió a la vida nuevamente, una sensación extraña lo invadió cuando supo que era perpetuo, casi se sentía feliz por ello, aunque intentaba no estar feliz con ese pensamiento y obligaba a su mente a recordar siempre aquel día. Su rostro cambió, esa mirada gentil que había tenido hace sólo unos minutos se transformó en una llena de ira y cargado de odio, con el recuerdo de ese suceso cargado nuevamente en su cerebro y una meta fijada hace muchos años, una meta de venganza y una sentencia de muerte firmada por su peor recuerdo hecho realidad.

Tanta fuerza había ejercido en su puño que la piel de su mano había tomado un color blanco, frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja respirando con furia, llevaba tantos años esperando el día en que tomara venganza y enviarlo a donde nunca debió haber salido. El cielo poco a poco acarreaba nubes grises y ruidosas, bajando la temperatura haciendo que los animales de alrededor escaparan a refugiarse, los ojos del conejo blanco que tenía sobre sus piernas miró hacia ambas direcciones con miedo y al igual que los demás también intentó escapar a su madriguera, pero el rápido movimiento del hombre evitó que diera paso alguno, lo había alcanzado a tomar fuertemente de las orejas, llevándolo directo hacia la altura de su cara.

\- ¿Por qué me temes? – Le preguntó al pequeño animalito que temblaba frente a sus ojos - ¿tú también me abandonarás? – Su otra mano acarició el contorno de la cabeza del roedor mientras le rascaba el cuello y por detrás de las orejas, el pequeño peludo cerró plácidamente sus ojos disfrutando de los mimos del oriental.

Cuando vio lo complacido que estaba con sus caricias no pudo evitar recordar al motivo de su desdicha, que al igual que el pequeño animal lo había abandonado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su sonrisa creció en su rostro, sus ojos oscurecieron aún más su mirada, la que todavía estaba puesta sobre la criatura blanca y con un rápido golpe directo en la nuca, el conejo dejó de moverse.

-Eres igual él y pronto él terminará de la misma manera – le dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida del roedor aún sosteniéndolo por las orejas.

Se colocó de pie aún con el animal en su mano y con la otra la carta lista para hacerla llegar a las calurosas tierras de Grecia.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos!, aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo, espero y no se hayan aburrido demasiado.  
No les prometeré actualizaciones cada dos semanas o cada mes, porque bueno, primero tiene que llegar la inspiración y ustedes saben que son divas que se toman su tiempo XD.  
De todas formas les agradezco mucho, mucho sus reviews, y que sigan esta historia, gracias de todo corazón. Me hacen muy muy feliz :D  
Saludos!


	5. V

**Santos con Derechos**

 **V**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

.

Eran un poco más de las siete de la tarde y los rayos del sol no golpeaban con tanta intensidad, aun así las gotas de sudor caían por sobre su frente y por otras partes de su cuerpo. Cargaba por sobre sus hombros dos urnas zodiacales subiendo paso a paso por los interminables escalones de las doce casas. Una de las urnas era donde descansaba la preciada armadura de Grulla y la otra, la brillante y admirable armadura de Libra. Dohko por fin llegaba de su misión en Asia y lo único que quería era poder entregar las armaduras, tomar un baño y disfrutar de las comodidades que su cama le ofrece, aunque sinceramente si cierto peli verde estaba en ella, mejor aún.

Subir hasta el santuario había sido de lo más agotador, ya el sol se perdía en el horizonte con una tonalidad anaranjada adornando el cielo. Entró de prisa al salón principal y se inclinó para saludar a su compañero, su amigo y amante; dándole el respeto que su título merecía, dejando a su lado las dos pesadas urnas, relajando los músculos de sus hombros por un momento. Shion sonrió desde que sintió su cosmos en la entrada del santuario, había partido hace días, y había sentido esa soledad aun en compañía de su adorable discípulo. Se levantó de su silla y avanzó hasta el castaño que lo esperaba inclinado rodilla en tierra.

-Bienvenido Dohko – Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, estaba feliz de que haya llegado sano y salvo a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en pacífico silencio contemplándose entre una distancia prudente.

-Su santidad… - rompió el cómodo silencio que rondaba en la gran sala patriarcal haciendo un pequeño eco. El chino se quedó observando detenidamente las amatistas brillantes del peli verde, gemas líquidas que brillaban ante la escasa luz de la habitación – eh traído la armadura de Grulla. No hubo ningún inconveniente en la misión, todo fue un éxito… - acercó con cuidado la urna que por un tiempo perteneció a su ex compañera de armas. Shion como respuesta le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y le hizo otra señal para que continuase su historia. Relatar lo sucedido en las misiones era el reglamento de cada caballero que partía y siempre era de orgullo que ellos llegaran con las misiones satisfactoriamente concluidas, pero por sobre todo sanos y salvos. Dohko se removió algo incómodo en su sitio, pues dudaba en hablarle sobre los atroces sucesos ocurridos en el Tíbet.

-¿pero?... – Shion percibía el cosmos intranquilo de su amigo, inquietándolo también, lo que hizo que su sonrisa cariñosa se disolviera de su hermoso rostro ¿habría algo más escondido detrás de esas buenas noticias?

Y qué bien lo conocía, nada se le escapaba y menos si se trataba de él. Analizarlo siempre fue tarea fácil, ya que era un libro abierto que no necesitaba siquiera el uso de su telequinesis para obtener respuestas, pero la duda seguía allí.

-Han llegado rumores… - paró un momento para tragar saliva y ponerse de pie recuperando todo el coraje para decirle sin titubeos a su amante – Extraños han estado invadiendo los límites de los monjes y con ellos han desaparecido alrededor de diez lemurianos en cuatro meses.

La noticia caía como un balde de agua fría sobre él, el impacto de esas palabras resonaba como cristal roto dentro de su cabeza, el silencio se volvió incomodo e incluso las gotas de sudor comenzaron a ser algo frías. Muchas emociones por un grupo de palabras por parte del chino, pero que causaba una evidente preocupación en las finas facciones del Ariano y tal estupefacción duró algunos segundos que para él castaño fueron una infinidad de tiempo.

-Shion… - intentó primero. Shion pareció salir de su estupor con la vista algo perdida, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus labios. En cambio dio media vuelta volviendo en sus pasos hasta sentarse en su silla esculpida de brillante metal tan lentamente que pareciera que en cualquier momento se desvanecería – ¿Te sientes bien? – Dohko se acercó temiendo que en cualquier momento se desparramase en la silla. El peli verde se pasó una mano por su cara receloso de todo, no quería que las palabras de Dohko fuesen ciertas, quería que fuera una mala broma y que se riera de él por ser tan ingenuo, pero sabía que el chino no era precisamente muy liado a este tipo de bromas.

Aun con la preocupación a flor de piel Dohko tomó la mano que Shion restregaba por su pálido rostro, para brindarle todo el amor y comprensión que ahora necesitaba.

-No le digas nada a Mu – dijo finalmente, saliendo de su casi interminable trance. Su voz salió con dificultad de su garganta, como si un nudo gigante interrumpiera expresar lo que su entristecido corazón sentía. Es bien sabido que para el resto de las personas los lemurianos eran personas de una civilización antigua, pocos saben que residen escondidos en Jamir y solo Mu y él sabían el lugar exacto donde se encontraban, porque los lazos con los de su raza jamás se cortaron, tenían un trato y un trueque de por medio, para la preservación del antiguo arte de las armaduras.

-Pero, tiene derecho…

-¡Por favor!, yo encontraré… el momento para decírselo – dijo el peli verde bajando el volumen de su voz, tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras quitaba su mano y miraba al viejo maestro. El chino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y con su mano libré tomó con cuidado el borde de ese triste rostro, acercándolo lentamente para unir sus labios con los del ariano, moviéndolos con delicadeza. El beso fue relativamente corto pero traspasó las emociones necesarias al carnero mayor.

-Como digas…- Y otro beso en labios selló la promesa.

No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de un pilar y con su cosmos oculto, se encontraba Mu con los ojos abiertos y una mano alzada sobre su boca, tratando de contener las lágrimas y los sollozos que amenazaban por salir con fuerza. Apoyó su espalda en el pilar cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, no estuvo desde el principio de la conversación, pero había llegado para escuchar lo suficiente. Las piernas le temblaban y se sentían débiles, su respiración era cada vez más irregular, debido a sus intentos para no llorar, y así poco a apoco comenzó a deslizarse por el pilar, pues sus pies no soportaban las calamidades que esa noticia provocaba en su cuerpo perdiendo su capacidad para mantenerlo en pie, no hizo ni el menor ruido y siguió deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el brillante y frio suelo. Él solo había ido donde su maestro para despedirse y entregarle los últimos documentos finalizados, pero en cambio lo único que había conseguido era haberse terminado enterando de cosas horrorosas.

Para Mu significaba que la historia volvía a comenzar, vidas nuevamente estarían amenazadas y no habría nadie para ayudarlos.

.

* * *

.

Las furiosas ventiscas cerca de la pagoda eran normales a finales de la primavera y aunque en cualquier parte del mundo la temperatura subiera por la próxima estación, Jamir se mantenía frío con el cielo totalmente despejado y limpio. Era beneficioso salir a recolectar alimentos y agua al rio, por eso había salido temprano, aun antes que el amanecer y poder volver temprano a esa hermosa paz que tenía alrededor de unos nueve años. Las colinas en esa desolada tierra podían parecer ingenuas y algunas veces inofensivas, pero a medida que vas descendiendo comienzas a observar lo engañosas y trágicas que son, viéndote con restos de armaduras y esqueletos rodeados por todo el irregular lugar y a pesar de ser un lugar sagrado para él, para muchos era la entrada a la muerte, tanto así que ni siquiera los tibetanos eran capaces de pasar por esas montañas.

Finalmente al llegar lo más a fondo de aquel sitio, caminaba en dirección a un pequeño y oculto bosque el cual era traspasado por un río que descendía imparable de la cordillera. Su trabajo apenas si comenzaba, eligiendo los alimentos necesarios, las plantas medicinales específicas y la cantidad de agua necesaria para varios días. Había aprendido todo de su maestro aquella vez que lo trajo a vivir a la pagoda, pero se le había hecho totalmente difícil el hacerlo solo. Cuando terminó de llenar su morral con comida y plantas, se encaminó en busca de agua, acercándose muy campante a la rivera del rio.

El bulto atrapado entre las rocas le llamó la atención, al llegar cerca vio que no era solo un bulto como se veía, sino un ser humano, pensando en que podía ser alguien del pueblo más cercano se apresuró en auxiliarlo, tal vez aún seguía con vida. Lo tomó como pudo y quitó de las frías aguas llevándolo a un lugar donde los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en su frio cuerpo y pudieran darle calor, lo acostó e inspeccionó, se retiró asustado cuando vio un rostro masculino no acorde a la gente de los alrededores, ni mucho menos a los monjes tibetanos; era un extranjero, la piel ligeramente morena, ojos rasgados, con cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche.

 _» ¿Vendrá del Santuario?_ \- eso no podía ser cierto, el falso patriarca pudo haber venido por él hace mucho tiempo y no ahora. Caminó nuevamente al rio y llenó una gran fuente con agua, se levantó sin mirar al hombre que seguía ahí tirado. Lo miró dudoso si acercarse y examinarlo más afondo, porque a simple vista parecía muerto.

En realidad no supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a ayudarlo, tal vez su bondadoso corazón y formidable moral habrían ayudado, así que sin más empezó por revisar sus signos vitales, acercando su oído en su pecho, descubriendo que este latía levemente, ¿Qué haría?, el tipo aún seguía con vida pero no duraría mucho si lo dejaba ahí tirado, este lugar era caprichoso y soltaría todo su furia en cualquier segundo y no tendría oportunidad siquiera de durar un par de minutos, de cualquier forma, si se mantenía el tiempo tranquilo el calor que proporcionaba el sol en esas horas acabaría pronto y terminaría por matarlo de igual manera. Pasó sus dedos por sus sienes por unos segundos, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a esa desdichado hombre.

» _¿Qué haré contigo?, ¡Athena ayúdame!_ – Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la larga bufanda en su cuello y rodear el torso del hombre con él. Dejó sus cosas ahí, junto con el extraño, mientras recorría el bosque en busca de un lugar moderadamente seguro para quedarse hasta que él se mejorara.

Terminó por encontrar una cabaña abandonada en el corazón del bosque, la inspeccionó y limpió rápidamente para volver con el sujeto.

En cuestión de horas estaban los dos en la cabaña, con la chimenea encendida y el sujeto durmiendo plácidamente con la bufanda del herrero alrededor de su torso. Había podido estabilizar la respiración y el latido de su corazón a un ritmo normal, lo dejaría ahí hasta mañana, si los dioses estaban con él, sobreviviría, sino, sería lamentable. Le echó la última mirada antes de irse de ese lugar junto con sus cosas, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

 **oOo**

-Con que aquí estabas – se escuchó una voz detrás de él, se sorprendió al no haber sentido su cosmos antes, pero estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que había bajado la guardia – estuve buscándote – Saga arrastraba las palabras con un tono único que solo era dirigido al carnero en ocasiones especiales.

-Ya me has encontrado – respondió Mu sin mirarlo, abrazó más sus piernas mirando la hermosura del bosque griego que se escondía celosamente detrás del santuario. La cálida noche provocaba una sensación agradable y hacía innecesario llevar tanta ropa encima incluso hasta altas horas de la noche.

Saga sentía extraño el cosmos del ariano, estaba triste y melancólico. Se sentó lentamente a su lado viendo lo que Mu observaba con tanto detenimiento, las aguas del rio iban en calma siguiendo la misma dirección mientras de vez en cuando unos traviesos peces saltaban haciendo una pirueta en el aire.

-Me iré mañana, volveré dentro de cinco días – el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y él se sentía estúpido. Saga trataba de llamar la atención de su acompañante, pero este veía más interés en el rio que en las incesantes artimañas del griego – Mu – dijo volteándose a verlo, se sorprendió cuando vio algo inusual en los ojos del carnero, no brillaban como de costumbre, más bien estaban sombríos y aguados. Descendió su vista hacia sus mejillas, en ellas había marcas de antiguas lágrimas. Verlo en ese estado le había recordado años atrás cuando él trabajaba con Shion y un pequeño Mu llegaba sollozando después de las constante burlas por parte de DeathMask y Afrodita. En esos días Mu solo se echaba en los brazos de Shion y éste lo abrazaba acariciando su cabello hasta que Mu se quedaba dormido.

Para ser sinceros algo en el interior de Saga se había removido y quiso consolarlo aunque no supiera que era lo que le afectaba tanto, pues verlo así lo entristecía a él también. Saga respiró profundo a la espera de algún regaño mental por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se acomodó en posición de loto mientras tomaba el brazo del pelilila y lo guiaba hacia a él, sentándolo sobre él, en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas, acunándolo de tal manera que pudiera apoyar al carnero en su regazo.

Por otro lado, Mu se movía siguiendo la delicada guía que le daba Saga con sus brazos, sintiéndose tan cómodo con eso, agradeciendo internamente que no dijera palabra alguna, demostrando aquella imprevista consideración por él con este tipo de acciones.

Una vez acomodado el menor en las piernas de Saga este apoyó el resto del cuerpo en su cálido torso, a la vez que el mayor colocaba su mentón en los cabellos lilas inundándose con el exquisito aroma que desprendía de ellos, una mano sirvió para acariciar los cabellos de Mu dando pequeños roces con sus dedos sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba el menudo cuerpo evitando que se alejara.

Mu no sabía que decir o que hacer, se mantenía solo en esa cómoda y cálida prisión que le otorgaba tan altruistamente el peli añil, eliminando la idea de tele transportarse a la soledad de su tempo. Su mirada se escondió bajo su flequillo, sentía tanta nostalgia, no había tenido este tipo de contacto tan familiar desde hacía muchos años, se sentía protegido, además las suaves y tiernas caricias sobre su cabeza no habían parado en lo absoluto, logrando que la tensión de su cuerpo fuera desapareciendo a cada roce. Un brillo líquido recorrió su mejilla dejando un camino húmedo por donde más y más lágrimas decidieron seguir bajando, evitando que de su garganta saliera sonido alguno.

-Buen viaje… - se escuchó decir varios minutos después, con la garganta algo adolorida de ano reprimirse el llanto y sin verlo siquiera, cuando las lágrimas del menor habían cesado un poco. Estaba tan a gusto que no quería romper la agradable sensación. Saga solo sonrió, después de todo si le había puesto atención – vuelve pronto.

Las últimas palabras eran sinceras, tan sinceras como el fuerte apretón de Saga después de decirlas, quien solo pudo levantar un poco la cabeza y sonreír con los ojos cerrados apoyándose de ese árbol que hasta ahora se había percatado que existía, descansando su espalda en la corteza con un somnoliento Mu en sus brazos.

Él había querido pasar el tiempo que quedaba disfrutando del cuerpo de su amante antes de su viaje. Más los dioses tenían sus propios planes para ellos esa noche. Juntos, en un contacto íntimo y sincero bajo la inmensidad del firmamento.

.

* * *

.

» _Volviste_ – se escuchó una voz detrás de él, había intentado entrar sin hacer ningún ruido, pero últimamente la puerta chirriaba cada vez que la abría, se giró para encontrarse con el hombre sentado sobre un delgado colchón, tapándose las piernas con una gruesa frazada cortesía de su propietario, mostrando un buen formado torso llenos de cicatrices levemente más claras que su piel.

Él se sonrojó al verlo en ese estado y miró en otra dirección, evitándolo por completo. Comenzó por a vivar el fuego de la chimenea que se reducía a simples cenizas ardientes. Había traído leños esta mañana y como todas las mañanas anteriores. Llevaba cerca de un mes cuidándolo y siempre se sorprendía con la rapidez en que se curaban sus heridas. Aunque aún no estaba del todo bien.

» _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_ – preguntó el hombre que seguía sentado y veía como Mu se acercaba para que le revisara las heridas que le quedaban en el abdomen, sacando las vendas suavemente y por lo cual se sonrojaba a mas no poder cada vez que rozaba el cuerpo del pelinegro.

 _» Bien, gracias_ – fue lo único que dijo, pues ahora se encargaba de recostarlo para curar las heridas que tenían en todo el torso, algunas muy graves y otras unos simples raspones. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas, por eso evitaba hacerlo, sus manos se hacían torpes y él otro sujeto lo notaba y sonreía seductoramente ante la torpeza del pelilila. Respiró calmado para concentrarse en untar la medicina esparciéndolo y cubriendo las heridas más graves, provocando que un quejido saliera de la boca de su paciente. Con mucho cuidado volvió a vendarlo incorporándolo nuevamente para facilitarle la tarea, tratando que la oscura mirada del sujeto no hiciera estragos en él.

» _Mu_ – el pelinegro tomó su mano con ternura haciendo que el ariano lo mirara.

 _» Ya están… listas tus nuevas vendas_ – dijo nervioso pidiéndole a los dioses control sobre sí mismo – _dentro de pocos días estarás recuperado_ – su voz temblaba y casi ni podía discernir si formaba frases coherentes o no, el pelinegro le sonrió y con su otra mano acarició el rostro del menor, mientras se acostaba con dificultad.

 **oOo**

Abrió los ojos incorporándose en la cama mirando a todos lados, se llevó una mano a la cara frotándosela tratando de quitarse los recuerdos de su cabeza, pues desde que se había quedado dormido con Saga en el bosque había estado soñando con los recuerdos de su adolescencia. Solo esperaba que la llegada del geminiano terminara también con esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Se levantó a tomar una ducha, no sabía porque pero tenía una sensación rara, como que algo le faltaba y no sabía en realidad lo que era, se sentía raramente con tiempo y algo aburrido. La ducha fue rápida, aún tenía que terminar las armaduras que le habían traído, tenía alrededor de cinco armaduras apiladas en su taller y había comenzado ayer mismo con una, la cual no estaba del todo terminada.

El taller se encontraba con sus armaduras regadas sobre una mesa de madera y partes de la armadura dorada de Libra.

Tomó las herramientas y se propuso poner manos a la obra con las reparaciones de las armaduras, pero algo le estaba impidiendo concentrarse en su labor, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, aquella extraña sensación que nos dice que algo no anda bien, pero no sabes precisamente por qué. Dejó las cosas en el viejo mesón de madera, si había alguien quien podía ayudarlo ese era el caballero de Virgo.

 **oOo**

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – dijo el joven rubio sirviendo té en unas pequeñas tazas de porcelana, el fin de la pregunta junto con la ironía mezclada no pasaron desapercibidos por el de cabellos lilas quien de inmediato empezó a maquinear una excusa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – y como siempre jamás tenía algo inteligente que decir cuando hablaba con su rubio amigo, pareciera que él pudiera ver a través de su alma aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Mu, llevas casi tres semanas sin venir a mi templo, nos vemos solo en los entrenamientos y ya casi no pasas en Aries – dijo sentándose tranquilamente en posición de loto frente a su amigo y compañero pelilila, de quien solo lo separaba una pequeña mesa con el fino juego de porcelana. Shaka dio un sorbo insonoro al té de vainilla, llenándose del exquisito líquido en su boca separando levemente la taza de sus labios para tragar con tranquilidad con su rostro serio en dirección a un cabizbajo Mu, quien jugaba con sus dedos por debajo de la corta mesita algo incómodo, apenado por lo ciertas de las palabras del sexto Guardián, pero por sobre todo por el motivo que hacían verdaderas aquellas palabras.

-Yo… esto he tenido mucho trabajo con Shion… - empezó por excusarse, lo cual no era mentira. Mu se llevó la taza a los labios pensando en que más podía decirle a su amigo.

-Lo sé, también sé de tu nueva amistad con géminis – aquella información provocó que Mu se atragantara con el líquido que iba bajando por su garganta, dándole un ataque de tos bastante exagerada.

Shaka levantó una ceja, algo escondía Mu y al parecer tenía que ver con un cierto peli azul gruñón. Mu dejó la taza en la mesa mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acallar esa cantidad de tos que salía sin control.

-No… sé… que… hablas – intentó calmar su respiración, entrando y botando aire a sus pulmones para calmar de una buena vez sus tosidos, Shaka en cambio arrugó sus parpados descifrando eso último.

-De que te he sentido varias veces con Saga de Géminis – Mu estaba totalmente rojo, en parte porque casi muere ahogado y por otro lado por el comentario al parecer inocente por parte de Shaka - ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Mu?

-Solo… hablamos, y-ya sabes… - mantenerse normal se le estaba siendo bastante complicado – solo tratamos de llevar una vida en paz – dijo finalmente. Shaka no quitaba "la vista" del carnero, quien parecía totalmente incómodo con este interrogatorio, por lo cual decidió cambiar radicalmente el tema.

-Bien, y supongo que no es de Saga por lo que vienes a verme – el rubio bebió un sorbo, saboreándolo.

-En realidad vine a hablar contigo sobre otra cosa… - el tono de voz de Mu había cambiado, incluso su cosmos se sentía diferente, se acomodó más para darle a entender a su amigo que tenía toda su atención. Mu siguió contándole de lo que había oído en el templo de Shion, de la terrible noticia que él caballero de libra traía y del cual él no debía saber, le contó sus preocupaciones, sus dudas, su indecisión de ir o no a averiguar que sucedía en Jamir. Shaka solo analizaba todo lo que el pelilila le decía, habiendo algo que no le convencía de todo este monólogo que Mu practicaba.

-Mu, se perfectamente que no es eso lo que te tiene inquieto, eres una persona con una fuerte capacidad analítica y no considero el peso de tu preocupación a esta situación – dio otro sorbo – ahora dime, que es lo que realmente te inquieta – El pelilila solo suspiró agachando su vista, esto era algo que nadie sabía.

-He tenido unos sueños, recuerdos de hace algunos años… - Ahora podía ver al verdadero Mu, con la verdadera inquietud de su alma, no era que el suceso tan terrible ocurrido en el Tíbet no lo fuera para Mu, es solo que lo que lo atormenta es algo mucho más delicado que eso. El pelilila le contó sobre su vida luego de su auto exilio del santuario hasta el día en que conoció Kiki, la trama a contar traía consigo lágrimas por parte del ariano, una historia construida a base de falsa felicidad, que fue creciendo sobre mas engaños, construyendo una torre de ilusión, de tristezas matizadas con momentos llenos de gozo y sueños, la cual finalmente terminó por destruirse y caer sobre él.

Shaka no podía hacer nada más que escuchar a su amigo, aunque la historia le asombrara a ratos, pero si necesitaba ser escuchado era porque de verdad lo estaban oprimiendo.

-¿Por qué no lo has dejado ir? – Preguntó el rubio quien ya había terminado su té hacia algo de tiempo – fueron sucesos de hace muchos años atrás, sabes que no puedes volver el tiempo, Mu.

-Lo sé, solo que ahora han estado volviendo a mi mente – le dijo limpiándose la cara – es como si hubiera algo pendiente por hacer.

-Puede ser que mucho trabajo te tenga haciendo aparecer momentos tortuosos – el virginiano abrió sus ojos y los posaron sobre él, estaba preocupado por su amigo – Tal vez visitarme más seguido te ayude – la sonrisa que le regaló le dio a entender que tenía todo su apoyo, ya lo sabía, no era necesario que lo dijera incluso para recordárselo – Ven, acompáñame eh hecho unos inciensos y aceites que pueden servirte – El ariano asintió y se levantó acompañando a su rubio amigo hasta las estancias internas de la sexta casa. Mu sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima, pero la sensación de angustia en su pecho seguía ahí.

El aroma a incienso lo hicieron volver en sí, este tipo de olor le recordaba a las veces que meditaba tranquilamente con su amigo, cosas que había tenido que descartar por el momento debido a sus otras actividades, esta vez se quedaría con Shaka por el resto del día y lo visitaría en los próximos dos, después de todo Saga no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días más.

-Ten – le dijo mientras le daba un aceita y un paquete de inciensos – Ya sabía yo que algo te tenía raro, por eso hice esto para ti.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte – dijo Mu apenado. De verdad se sentía muy mal por mentirle a su amigo.

-No es nada, si es para no ver tu cara de alma en pena por todo el santuario, haría lo que fuera – la risa del sexto guardián después del comentario resonó en la habitación. Mu solo entrecerró los ojos y le quitó el frasco junto con las varillas de incienso, con falsa molestia – En fin, es lavanda, ayuda a limpiar la mente y aleja el miedo. Te servirá.

No dijeron nada más después de eso, en cambio ambos se fueron a los sales gemelos y meditaron bajo la armonía de aquella habitación lo que quedaba de tarde, con la fragancia de las flores de los árboles que caían agradables alrededor de ellos.

.

* * *

 **N/a:** Hola otra vez!, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no es mucho lo que subí y que está algo flojo, pero tenía que subirlo antes de que terminara el año, o sino quizás no lo haría hasta cuando. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia, de verdad me alegra saber que hay quienes la siguen, y que por ustedes la sigo actualizando. :)

Lo otro, es posible que me demore un poco mas con el siguiente capítulo, espero que no en verdad, pero el sexto me ha costado mucho escribirlo, y bueno... antes de despedirme, decirles que espero hayan pasado una linda navidad con sus seres queridos y deseo que este año que viene esté lleno de alegría, amor y buenos vibras para todos ustedes.

Con esto me despido, un besito y un abrazo a la distancia, saludos!


	6. VI

**Santos con Derechos**

 **VI**

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece y bla bla bla..._

* * *

Los días posteriores pasaron con tal parsimonia que deseaba no acabaran nunca. Había logrado terminar a tiempo sus deberes en el taller y asistir un par de horas a su meditación por las tardes en el sexto templo. Y aunque primeramente lo hacía para no preocupar más de la cuenta a su amigo debía confesar que el olor inconfundible a sándalo en virgo y recitar aquellos tántras en compañía lo habían convencido en quedarse y repetir la relajante experiencia; además las conversaciones con el virginiano al final del día le ayudaban en cierta forma, Shaka le exponía un punto de vista que él mismo no veía o dejaba pasar por alto. Estar en compañía con su mejor amigo le quitaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, lograba que sus pensamientos no lo acongojara a tal punto que Jamir quedaba en un plano menos importante por el momento.

Shaka le aconsejó no pasar por alto las decisiones del patriarca, diciendo que un hombre sabio como él debía tener todo previsto.

 _"Es de esperarse que su Ilustrísima ya haya puesto orden, tú en cambio, deberías estar tranquilo, de seguro el destino tiene otros planes para ti."_

Las palabras del hindú quedaron rondando en la cabeza del ariano, quien temprano por la mañana ya se encontraba en marcha para cumplir con su tarea cotidiana en el templo del patriarca. _¿Qué tendrá el destino preparado para él?_ , pensaba, sí ya podía verse podrir en ese escritorio leyendo manuscritos o fusionándose con sus herramientas en el taller con una pila de armaduras día tras días. No era como si tuviera más tiempo para algún otra labor o pasatiempo. El ariano suspiró ante tal aseveración girando su rostro para contemplar el cielo que de apoco empezaba a mostrar los rayos del sol ajeno por completo a lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

Agitó su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para quitarse todo de su cabeza, miró hacía al frente casi por instinto tratando de orientarse cuando vio al duodécimo guardián aparecer sin previo aviso ante él, sus finos reflejos detuvieron sus pasos antes de que impactara brutalmente con su compañero que al igual que él iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Afrodita quien por su parte también caminaba distraído y ensimismado en algo aparentemente importante, mirando a cada instante hacia atrás alejándose sin hacer ruido de un templo en particular, como si este estuviera escapando de algo o alguien. Si no fuera porque miró hacia adelante en el momento preciso, hubiera terminado con el santo de Aries rodando cuesta abajo hasta el comienzo del camino al santuario. Y eso hubiera sido humillante en todos los sentidos.

-¡Mu!, amigo ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? – nervioso, sentía ahora el cosmos de su compañero vibrar ansioso, lo notaba también en sus gestos, en la manera como jugaba inquieto con un mechón de su cabello.

Mu lo observó con un poco de sorpresa, más bien era él quien debía hacer esa pregunta, ya que era más extraño ver al caballero de Piscis a esas horas y sobre todo por esos lados que a él, más cuando nunca descendía más allá del cuarto templo.

-Voy al templo del patriarca – comentó con naturalidad, como si fuese algo tan cotidiano, y lo era. Afrodita en cambio estaba mas pendiente de la entrada del templo que acababa de traspasar que en la respuesta de su compañero, cosa que llamó verdaderamente la atención del menor - ¿vienes de Cáncer? – pregunta al percatarse él mismo que ya había traspasado el segundo y tercer templo.

-Ehh sí, no… digo... solo paseaba - dice mostrando una gentil sonrisa. Mu le devuelve el gesto y decide seguir su camino, y dejar que Piscis siguiera el suyo cuando lo llamó deteniéndolo en sus pasos - por casualidad... ¿sabes si Saga ha llegado de su misión? – el estado de nerviosismo de Afrodita estaba sobrepasando los límites, ya había comenzado a morderse también la uña del dedo pulgar. Fue entonces cuando Mu se colocó en alerta, le pareció sospechoso e inoportuno que le preguntara a él por géminis. Sintió como lentamente una fría gota de sudor le recorría por el borde de su cara al pensar que tal vez su cercanía con el griego se volvía cada vez más notoria para el resto de los caballeros.

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que saber eso? – Habló con total calma. Trató por todos los medios sonar indiferente para el peli celeste sin ser grosero – pero si lo veo, te lo haré saber – finalizó. Afrodita giró su rostro tomándole finalmente atención al menor con una evidente felicidad en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Mu! no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería – el nerviosismo de Piscis parecía haberse desaparecido, rodeó ágilmente al menor preparándose para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible – Bien, tengo que retirarme, ¡adiós Mu! – y se marchaba alejándose del ariano, entrando rápidamente por el tercer templo. Él sin embargo se quedó ahí en silencio observando aquella fina silueta descender, cuando ya no pudo distinguirlo más se giró para retomar su camino donde su maestro, sin evitar fruncir el ceño por el ahora tan misterioso interés que Afrodita parecía tener por Saga. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, eso debía importarle menos que nada, no era de su incumbencia saber lo que se traía el griego con Afrodita o con cualquier otro santo.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento nuevo crecía dentro de él, uno totalmente desconocido aún para el primer guardián.

* * *

Alrededor del medio día la majestuosa figura de la Diosa Athena se hacía presente en el santuario, luego de su corta estancia en tierras japonesas. Venía seguida por Kiki quien no paraba de dar saltos y juguetear a un lado de la Diosa mientras esta reía alegremente por cada cosa graciosa que hacía el pequeño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el travieso pelirrojo no se quisiese mover del lado de su maestro apenas viéndolo aparecer en el templo de Aries, y esta solo pudo sonreír fraternalmente ante el eufórico abrazo que Kiki le daba a su maestro. Saori pasó directo sin antes despedirse de su caballero y discípulo de una manera un tanto formal, hasta salir del primer templo caminando tranquilamente, no quería interrumpirlos más, la sola imagen de los dos le llenaba el corazón de ternura inimaginable.

Al caer el atardecer se le sumaba la llegada del tercer guardián quien comenzaba a subir cansado las larguísimas escaleras del santuario dando por finalizada su misión. Llegó hasta lo más alto del santuario para encontrarse solo a Shion en su trono quien revisaba minuciosamente unos documentos, seguido de eso buscó con la mirada al joven cabellos lilas por el enorme salón sin encontrarlo. Shion vio por sobre sus hojas blancas al caballero de Géminis de pie y no dudo en darle la bienvenida como correspondía, recibiendo el informe verbal del santo sobre la misión, lo felicitó por su excelente resultado y géminis sin mas que entregar abandonó el templo.

Y así cansado como venía, bajó nuevamente las ahora no tan agotadoras escaleras con toda la intención de descansar. No había visto a Mu al llegar, no supo por qué pero no encontrarlo con Shion lo desmotivó un poco, removiéndose algo en él, pues muy por dentro había deseado toparse con el ariano.

Se quitó de inmediato esos pensamientos, tal vez el viaje de esos días y las noches de desvelo le estaban pasando la cuenta más de lo que él esperaba. Por ahora lo más sensato sería descansar y reponer fuerzas, ya tendría tiempo para encontrarse con el carnero más adelante.

El eco que se produjo al entrar a Géminis fue casi deprimente, las luces estaban encendidas, pero el interior estaba vacío y frío. Saga revisó por todos los rincones de su casa en busca de su hermano a quien no encontró por ningún lugar. Se maldijo en voz alta al saberse solo, al parecer tendría que él preparar la cena, no era algo que en realidad le incomodara, pero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en base a discusiones y bromas que le hacía su hermano, sobre todo a la hora de probar la comida que casi siempre Kanon miraba con desaprobación.

Soledad, no le había tomado el peso a esa palabra desde hacía mucho tiempo, había olvidado lo que era quedarse solo hasta el segundo día de misión, donde los días se le hacían eternos, no tenía el parloteo constante de su hermano ni sus descaradas y vergonzosas anécdotas, no estaba Aioros para conversar de cualquier trivialidad de la vida o por algún consejo de amigo, y tampoco estaba Mu.

No había querido admitírselo, pero la imagen del carnero había estado presente constantemente en esos cinco días, tanto así que le daba miedo depender de la pseudo relación con el menor, así como ahora se daba cuenta de su pequeña dependencia hacia Kanon y Aioros. Había pensado en cortar las relaciones con el peli lila a penas y lo viera en el santuario, pero no contó con la carente presencia de él que más que hacerlo sentir aliviado lo hizo sentir con un poco de tristeza, o mejor dicho decepción. ¿Qué pasaría después? Esa pregunta cruzó por su cabeza casi de inmediato. No lo sabía en verdad.

Pasó directo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba desprenderse de todo lo que pudiera de encima. No pudo evitar acordarse de hace algunos días atrás, cuando estaban en el bosque, en lo tan sencillo y despojado que se veía de todo, si es que se podía más, fuera de esa capa de amabilidad que lo prescindía a cada momento y que utilizaba para evadir toda esa tristeza que podía albergar su tan humano y bondadoso corazón. Era una imagen nueva, con un alma desnuda, simple y natural. Abrió el grifo a todo lo que daba, para que el agua cayera con tal fuerza que quitara esa cantidad de sentimientos que lo único que hacían era empezar a confundirlo nuevamente. No quería pensar en nimiedades, no quería que su mente le diera más y más vueltas al asunto, para después tener un manojo de ideas tan enmarañadas que ni el mismo podría darse soluciones, no quería verse perdido en su propio laberinto mental.

El agua fría calmaba un poco esos raudos pensamientos, le dio soluciones frías. Se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y salió a su habitación dispuesto a permanecer ahí el resto que quedaba de día, pero para su sorpresa o suerte un visitante ingresaba en Géminis, un cosmos alterado entrando sin permiso al tercer templo hizo que Saga saliera así tal cual hacia la sala principal para quedar de frente con un desesperado Afrodita, que al verlo sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo y se destensaba un poco.

-Sabes que no debes entrar así a Géminis – fue la respuesta al ver al caballero de piscis algo agitado y nervioso por algo que él desconocía.

-Lo sé Saga, pero necesito hablar contigo – dice el peli celeste, dio un paso adelante acortando la distancia urgido por que el caballero de géminis le oyera, sin percatarse de la forma tan poco usual en que Saga se aparecía frente a él, sino hasta que bajó levemente la vista al contemplar ese cabello azul un tanto más oscuro y goteando por sus hombros, resbalando hasta más abajo. Afrodita se ruborizó levemente y aclaró su garganta volviendo la vista a la cara del mayor, quien esperaba que hablara de una vez por todas – Necesito pedirte un favor… en realidad un gran favor.

La mirada decidida del caballero de Piscis tan infranqueable era que no se permitiría salir de Géminis hasta que este lo ayudara y de eso Saga estaba más que seguro, se permitió quedar un tiempo así, batallando un poco más con esa clara mirada. No era por presumir, pero conocía a Afrodita desde hacía muchos años y en muchos aspectos posibles, que le causaba algo de morbo saber que tan urgente era ese favor que él tenía que hacerle de manera tan terminante. Le dejaría la gracia de la duda, tal vez y algo podría sacar de provecho.

-Habla – dice Saga finalmente, con su usual timbre de voz, que no dejaba ver en ningún momento algo siquiera de lo que su mente estaba maquinando en ese momento. Afrodita entrecerró un poco sus ojos, obviamente él también conocía al santo de géminis demasiado bien, si jugaban bien sus cartas, tal vez y podría conseguir mucho más de lo que quería hasta el momento.

El atardecer estaba desapareciendo dando las últimas tonalidades naranjas que se colaban por el templo. Larga, quizás hoy le esperaba una larga noche.

 **oOo**

Aparecer en el tercer templo había sido una decisión que le tomó todo su paseo por el pueblo, si desde que sintió la poderosa cosmoenergía que bien conocía del geminiano desde Rodorio había estado pensando en la manera apropiada para acercarse, estaba un poco emocionado y no sabía por qué, pero la ansiedad en su cuerpo había hecho que tomara por fin la decisión de ser él quien esta vez diera el primer paso y no esperar a que Saga apareciera por su templo o en cualquier lugar donde él se encontrara. La calidez de aquel abrazo en el bosque había cambiado su forma de pensar, convenciéndose que no era la persona que por muchos años creyó, que tal vez géminis podría ser alguien no tan diferente a él.

Tenía una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido jamás, y que aumentaba a cada paso que se acercaba al tercer templo. Se había quitado su armadura llevando sus ropas livianas y hasta se había quitado el lazo llevando el cabello de forma libre. No podía evitar sentirse como un adolescente y se reprendía por eso, se sentía ridículo, se suponía que era un adulto que no tenía por qué sentir este tipo de ansiedad por alguien, especialmente por uno que había dicho no tener jamás algún tipo de sentimientos, unos que trataba de autoconvencerse era por aprecio, solo eso y nada más.

Y ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraban esos dos querubines que identificaban a la casa de los gemelos. La brisa nocturna meció sus cabellos lilas como incitándolo que traspasara el portal de una vez y entrara. Ahora no solo era la ansiedad quien se apoderaba de su estómago sino también un poco de nervios que retorcían algo dentro de él. Respiró profundo para calmarse, no quería que Saga descubriera que estaba desde hacía rato afuera y que no se daba el valor de entrar.

Un paso, solo bastó un paso para sentir un par de cosmos alterados, uno más que otro en el interior del templo, uno de ellos su guardián, el otro era el mismo cosmos inquieto de esta mañana. Se heló, poco a poco sintió como un frío extraño se extendía por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies e impedía que respirara normalmente. No supo cuánto duró así, esperó que no fuera mucho. Sin embargo para cuando despabiló se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacia el interior del templo. La imagen que se proyectaba al frente suyo lo hizo petrificarse y quedarse de pie. Afrodita estaba ahí frente a Saga, tomando su muñeca mientras se acercaba al cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero.

-Haré lo que sea – la frase dicha por el caballero de piscis se escuchó resonar una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Que tonto había sido, y pensar que creía poder avanzar algo más con Saga. Ambos habían acordado que no serían exclusivos, y el griego cumplía al pie de la letra, pero él estaba por ahí pensando de manera tan optimista dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de esa noche en el bosque. Todo era su culpa, se había convencido de cosas que no eran, veía luz donde jamás nada había brillado, donde solo habían sombras.

-¿Mu?, ¿Qué haces ahí? – la voz grave del mayor llegó a sus oídos y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

-Yo… - Ambos los observaban. Afrodita no quitaba su mano ni se apartaba de Saga. El peli añil en cambio estaba sorprendido, mas no impactado. ¿Qué debía hacer?. No tuvo más opción que aumentar la sonrisa y suavizar la mirada – solo vine a informarte que Afrodita te necesitaba, pero al parecer llegué tarde – Vio como ambos se miraron algo incómodos. Afrodita soltó el brazo de su compañero y se separó un poco.

-Esto quedará para otro día – dice casi de inmediato el caballero de piscis con una sensualidad innata dándose media vuelta a la vez que se quitaba el cabello que yacía sobre su hombro de una forma lenta y elegante. Ambos lo vieron desaparecer, y para cuando el mayor dirigió su vista al carnero este estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de su templo.

Su nombre se escuchó a sus espaldas y luego por todo el templo haciendo un sutil eco, mas no volteo, al contrario siguió su camino hasta la salida de géminis. Se apreciaba ya el cielo nocturno, con algunas incrustaciones brillando en lo alto.

-Mu – dice tomando firme su muñeca evitando que diera otro paso y saliera de géminis. No sabía que pasaba con él, pero ahora que estaba ahí no podía dejarlo ir. Mu dudó en voltearse, no tenía nada que hablar con él, ver a ambos solos le había arruinado todas las ansias que había traído desde la tarde, lo único que quería era volver a Aries, descansar y no pensar en lo ocurrido hoy. Pero por otro lado, podía sentir la insistencia no solo en el cosmos de Saga, sino que también en la forma en como agarraba su mano y sujetaba con firmeza, la que al final hizo que terminara por voltearse para mirarse en silencio por unos momentos.

-Que descanses – dice con una amable sonrisa y lo que quedaba de orgullo para girarse nuevamente, pero la mano del mayor seguía impidiéndole paso alguno. ¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿Qué mas se supone que debía decirle?, se giró nuevamente interrogándole con la mirada, mientras que su compañero permanecía ahí en silencio como esperando algo mas, ¿Sería una disculpa?¿Quería reclamarle por interrumpir su oportunidad con Afrodita? Frunció levemente el ceño ante sus propias ocurrencias y quitó su mano de forma brusca - ¿Qué quieres? – dice finalmente, incluso para él fue algo fuerte, ya la cara amable había desaparecido, dando paso a la seriedad de sus facciones con algo de molestia – Si lo que buscas es que me disculpe por arruinar tu cita con Afrodita, pierdes tu tiempo – No sabía por qué, pero ahora se sentía enfadado y con un deseo de mandar a todos al Hades.

Lo único que vio fue un gesto de incredulidad por parte de su compañero. Ya harto de esta situación y de su molestia misma decidió marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

Aunque para Saga eso no se quedaría allí, tenía dudas y deseos de otras cosas más, sin hablar de la ahora repentina actitud molesta del ariano; por lo que lo tomó por los hombros y lo presionó en uno de los pilares. Él era más grande y más fuerte, Mu tendría que ocupar todas sus fuerzas para moverlo. Y trató, intentó empujarlo e incluso golpearlo, pero nada parecía surtir efecto, Saga se apegaba más a él de una manera que limitaba todos sus movimientos. Tenía el torso desnudo, su cabello semi húmedo, las manos fuertes tomando sus brazos y el rostro del mayor acercándose demasiado.

-Basta, Saga – dice girando su cabeza. Tenía que colocar bien sus pies sobre la tierra, no había exclusividad, no habrían besos, no habría sentimientos de por medio, se lo prometía a sí mismo.

-Llegaste en el mejor momento – Le escuchó decir. Saga sabía cómo actuar, tenía tanta experiencia. Observó por la comisura del ojo la intensidad de su mirada, esa mezcla de seriedad y masculinidad innata, con una sensualidad desbordante. Él hacía estragos en su humor y en sus decisiones, no entendía como géminis podía hacerle cambiar de opinión de un segundo a otro.

Una calidez invadía raudamente su vientre, una que recorría poco a poco su cuerpo al momento que sentía la respiración caliente de Saga sobre su cuello, una que hacía colorear sus blancas mejillas. Giró su rostro, lo contempló a unos escasos centímetros, bajó su vista por un instante, había olvidado por un segundo que lo tenía semi desnudo frente a él presionándolo y arrinconándolo en el pilar.

Con sus manos libres acarició lentamente la cintura de Saga y lo acercó un poco más, quizás para borrar lo que Afrodita había dejado en la piel bronceada del griego. Jugó con sus blancos y delgados dedos en el borde de la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, tocando la piel, moviéndose hacia el abdomen firme de su compañero.

Saga seguía sin moverse sintiendo la piel erizarse bajo ese inocente toque. Trataban de respirar de forma normal, espantar el momento sería terrible. Géminis soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre los brazos torneados de Mu quedando marcas rojas de sus dedos, deslizándolos lentamente hasta dar con los dedos del ariano que empezaban con su labor de desatar el nudo de su toalla. Quiso ayudarlo, pero sus manos se quedaron quietas, no podía moverlas, al parecer Mu quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

Tragó saliva, la toalla alrededor de su cintura no ejercía la misma presión que antes y sin darse cuenta esta resbalaba por sus piernas hasta caer sobre el suelo, quedando completamente desnudo frente al ariano. La chispa había hecho lo suyo con ambos encendiéndolos como de costumbre, lo divertido sería ahora desnudar por completo a su ya no tan furioso acompañante.

 **oOo**

La noche estaba recién comenzando y ya traía consigo noticias importantes. Shion en medio de las sagradas construcciones de Star Hils observaba solitario el basto cielo nocturno, los astros en lo alto le contaban sobre sucesos futuros, unos más próximos que otros. Veía algunas estrellas brillar en demasía, sentía además sus vibraciones en contacto con la vibración misma de su cosmos, y escuchaba también los lamentos de muchas constelaciones pérdidas para muchos, habiendo una en especial que inquietaba al ex santo de Aries.

El pontífice conocía perfectamente las ochenta y ocho constelaciones a cargo de la protección de la Diosa Athena, y está particularmente no figuraba dentro de ellas, es más, en la antigua guerra santa, donde él había sido participe en su juventud, fue vista en el bando contrario en merced y orden de Hades. El mayor frunció su frente cuestionando lo que el cielo libremente le mostraba, esto le traía más de una pregunta a su cabeza, ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que esta armadura dejara el inframundo?¿Estaría Hades buscando la forma de llegar donde Athena?. Esas preguntas habían estado rondando hace días por su cabeza, Luego pensó en la reinvindicación, no sería la primera vez y asumió que tampoco la última en que una armadura cambie voluntariamente de camino.

El brillo de aquella constelación era tenue, casi como si estuviera extinguiéndose. Cada día que pasaba su brillo disminuía, Shion se entristeció ante tal apreciación, esa armadura no duraría lo suficiente si no se actuaba rápido, y eso mismo era un problema puesto que esta misma se rehusaba a ser encontrada, confundiendo a varios de sus caballeros de plata en su búsqueda, era como si ella misma hubiera tomado la lastimera decisión de morir sola. En el caso de que lograran dar con ella y traerla al santuario aseguraban un futuro incierto para ella, si no, la muerte y el olvido serían su final más propicio.

El tiempo de vida que tenía era cortísimo, por lo pronto tendría que enviar a su discípulo, esperando que pudiera dar con el paradero de la rebelde armadura antes de que esta se perdiera de la faz de la tierra. Según el estudio minucioso que había hecho con Mu hacía unos meses atrás indicaban que una armadura por ese momento desconocida estaba por algún lugar en Alemania. Tampoco tuvo un punto exacto de búsqueda, en ese momento Shion tomó esa poca información que tenía como una nueva constelación en formación, pero ahora en vista de la debilidad de esta, se hacía un poco más claro todo el panorama. Ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse alejada del santuario y posiblemente menos del inframundo.

Dejó unas nuevas notas sobre un papel, eran algunas que otras coordenadas y otras de orientación física, era lo que hasta este momento aquel tenue grupo de estrellas podían ofrecerle. Shion dejó sus notas en el bolsillo de su túnica y extendió sus brazos, tal parecía que la noche prometía ser larga para el sumo sacerdote.

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar qué tiene de malo querer hacer una fiesta en tu templo? – Dijo el griego peli azul dándole una patada directo en las costillas a Aioria.

-Que es en mi templo – como si no pudiera ser más obvio. Con una agilidad impresionante logró bloquear la patada usando solo su mano izquierda, agarrando la pierna rápidamente y con un movimiento hizo caer a Milo de espaldas sobre el suelo. Aioria había tenido que lidiar con varios problemas en la fiesta pasada; problemas de pareja, loza rota, sofás sucios e inquilinos revoltosos. ¡No!, definitivamente no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, si Milo quería una fiesta, pues que la hiciera en su propio templo.

Milo botó un gemido ahogado producto del dolor. Su espalda había golpeado el piso de tal forma que no pudo siquiera acomodarse después, dejándolo tumbado así tal cual había caído.

-¿Qué te parece una visita a Rodorio? – Dice adolorido

-No lo sé… - dice el castaño con cierta duda, pues notaba algo raro en Milo, hacía mucho tiempo que no insistía tanto por hacer algo diferente y más aún con su compañía– ¿qué te sucede, Milo? – Aioria se agacha y le extiende la mano para que se ponga de pie.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta aceptando la ayuda de Leo.

Milo comprendía que este tuviera sus dudas, si desde que su relación con Camus había comenzado él se había alejado poco a poco de sus amigos, ya no hacían juntas casuales, ni daban uno que otro recorrido por el pueblo a escondidas como antes. Y ahora que Camus había ido a Siberia por unos días, podía tener de tiempo libre con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Camus de por sí no soportaba el calor casi infernal que hacía en estos momentos Grecia y a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de congelarse en esas blancas tierras a kilómetros de alguna civilización, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo en pasar esos días a distancia, hasta la llegada de Acuario. Pero la verdad era que extrañaba a Camus más de lo que pensaba, no era el ser más expresivo o emocional del Santuario, ni si quiera era alguien muy de piel como él, pero su mera presencia tranquila y actitud de sabelotodo a su lado le era suficiente. Esas siestas en Escorpio a la mitad de la tarde en donde podían permanecer juntos, lejos de todos los cuestionamientos, abrazados, respirando en silencio el perfume del otro. Lo amaba y ahora sin él físicamente se sentía vacío, incompleto. Y sentía algo de culpa por sentir que se acercaba a Aioria con el fin de no sentirse solo ante la ausencia de Camus.

-Que me sorprende que quieras distraerte ahora que Camus no está – dice Aioria cruzándose de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro – no me digas que le tienes miedo a estar solo -

\- ¡No seas tarado! – Fue su primera reacción.

Aioria alzó una de sus cejas, pensando en que si Milo de verdad creía que no se daría cuenta del porque se había acercado a él, pero no quiso ahondar más en eso, Milo resultaba ser alguien verdaderamente complejo si se lo proponía y él no era alguien muy paciente. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del peli azul, junto con "muy bien" como comentario adornándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

Milo sonrió, pensando en lo afortunado que era por tener al león dorado como amigo.

-Espero no estés planeando discutir con Milo ahora – dice una voz a unos pasos de ellos. Ambos caballeros se voltearon en busca de la persona dueña de esa pacífica voz y vieron al primer guardián acercarse a paso tranquilo.

-¡Mu, amigo! – Dice Aioria.

-Qué bueno verlos juntos de nuevo – el ariano había llegado en el mejor momento, tanto Aioria como Milo tenían ganas de seguir una conversación incómoda. Eso o tal vez, el ariano había presentido de antemano la leve incomodidad de ambos.

-¿Cuándo volviste de Jamir? – Preguntó Milo al verle. La duda se apoderó del rostro del menor, inclinando levemente su cabeza, quien no entendía bien el porqué de la pregunta.

-No he viajado a Jamir – dice sin entender.

-Ah ¿no?, vaya como no te has dejado ver por varios días, creí que habías decidido volver a Jamir sin avisar – Mu cayó en cuenta al comentario de Milo quien mantenía una sonrisa a medio lado, triunfante al hacerlo caer como cual niño inocente. Las mejillas se le incendiaron al verse tan fácil de engañar que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de sus dos compañeros quienes rieron ante su inusual acción.

-¿Qué ocurre Mu?, nunca caes con este tipo de comentarios – agregó Aioria pasando un brazo por alrededor de los hombros del ariano, apretándolo en señal de saludo.

-Es cierto, incluso me estaba preparando para un comentario más elaborado – dice Milo mientras le palmeaba la espalda -, eso pasa por desaparecerte tanto días, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, ¿Homúnculos?

-Muy gracioso, Milo – musitó ya aliviado – Solo quería asegurarme que no estuvieran planeando algo, ya saben… - dice moviendo sus hombros aún bajo el brazo de Leo -, cuando ambos se unen nada bueno ocurre después.- La verde mirada junto con una suave sonrisa terminaron el comentario de Aries.

Aioria y Milo se miraron por unos segundos, rieron al unísono, sabían que era cierto, que cada vez que ambos estaban juntos habían problemas en donde estuvieran y si le sumábamos la presencia de Kanon, había que entrar a temer.

-Ya volviste a ser tu – dice Milo. Los tres se quedaron conversando por más tiempo, el entrenamiento había terminado y parecía que Milo quería extender su amena platica por mucho más tiempo.

Estaba a gusto, hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ellos, se habían vuelto tan cercanos desde la guerra santa con Poseidón -con algunos inconvenientes de por medio- que compartían a menudo los tres, siendo su lazo más fuerte durante la batalla contra Hades. Y al volver no fue nada diferente, los tres se entendían bastante bien y aunque Mu no los acompañara en cada una de las arrancadas, siempre estaba ahí para hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Amigos míos – dice de repente Milo siendo apoderado por una nostalgia muy bien disimulada, colocándose en medio del peli lila y el castaño, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad - ¿Qué les pare si almorzamos juntos hoy? – dice pasando su mirada de uno al otro esperando una respuesta.

Aioria y Mu se miraron con algo de duda, Milo se traía algo eso no lo dudaban, porque tanta insistencia por estar con ellos era sospechosa y hasta cuestionable. Aioria le comentó algo internamente al peli lila quien solo asintió levemente.

-¿Qué dicen? – Insistió el Escorpión. Ambos asintieron finalmente y subieron junto con el peli azul hacia escorpio para almorzar.

El entrenamiento había terminado hace horas y eran más del medio día cuando estaban recién subiendo las escaleras que daban a Aries. Los tres caballeros reían y conversaban de lo que habían hecho en estos días, tal parecía que nunca hubo distancia alguna, porque Milo y Aioria hablaban animadamente y se lanzaban bromas como era de costumbre desde antes del noviazgo del escorpiano.

A la mitad de las escaleras ambos caballeros se dieron cuenta que el lemuriano ya no los seguía, se miraron curioso por unos segundos, preguntándose que le habría pasado, si hace tan solo unos momentos venía riéndose de sus bromas. Bajaron por pura curiosidad en busca de su compañero y lo encontraron en una de las curvas de las escaleras, un poco más abajo, mirando con la cintura torcida hacia atrás, parecía concentrado buscando algo que no había.

-Mu… - habló suave Aioria. El ariano se giró dando un respingo sorprendido. Aioria y Milo lo miraban ahora ya con preocupación. ¿Habría sentido algún enemigo?. Vieron como el peli lila negaba con su cabeza al tiempo que subía con su calma habitual, dándole alcance a sus amigos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que alguien venía a atacarnos – reclamó Milo más relajado, caminando junto con sus otros compañeros.

-Perdón, es solo que… - se a calló se de pronto, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido y tampoco quería preocupar por nada a sus amigos – …nada, olvídenlo – Leo y Escorpio se miraron confundido, pero no dijeron nada, conocían a la perfección a su compañero y él no diría nada que no fuese importante. En su lugar siguieron su camino ahora sin paradas ni interrupciones, comentando y riéndose de cualquier cosa.

 **oOo**

El sonido del sartén salteando las verduras junto con el olor que despedía les inundaron uno de los sentidos que a estas horas del día se colocaban más sensibles, Aioria rondaba por su propia cocina como león enjaulado a la espera de que Milo terminara rápido el almuerzo, y claramente el olor no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, ya que cada vez que respiraba y se inundaba de aquel delicioso olor su estómago gruñía de una manera incontrolable. El escorpiano por su lado estaba dedicado cien por ciento a su trabajo, tanto así que las constantes apariciones de su amigo no podían incomodarlo siquiera un poco. Para Milo cocinar no era su labor favorita, de eso se encargaba siempre Camus quien parecía tener ese gusto culinario del cual el carecía por completo y que, sin embargo, le gustaba contemplar de su pareja cada día en un alejado rincón de la cocina y gracias a eso, conocía de memoria cada olor de cada especia, el tiempo de cocción, todo, todo este tiempo le había llevado a aprenderse todo tipo de comidas.

-¡Ya he tomado agua y no me quita el hambre! – Se oye gritar de la sala a Aioria, quien hacía rato merodeaba por la cocina en busca de agua para menguar un poco él hambre que parecía torturarlo.

Milo sabía de la impaciencia de su amigo, sabía que a veces podía ser de lo más detestable, pero también sabía de la terquedad de Aries y que estaba siempre atento a cualquier arrebato del castaño y que no dudaría en frenarlo si este llegara a pasar el límite permitido. Por lo menos estaba seguro que no ocurriría nada malo con su amigo ahí adentro.

Cuando Milo hubo terminado de servir los platos los llevó a la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba en la habitación continua, dejó dos platos y los cubiertos y se dirigió a la sala principal. Ahí un ya más tranquilo Aioria descansaba en el sofá a lo largo, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de su compañero con el cejo un tanto fruncido, mientras este hacía una especie de masaje.

La escena era bonita, si casi parecían tener algo ellos dos, pero era imposible que ellos fueran compatibles en lo absoluto, cuando ambos se han amenazado a muerte en momentos de extrema tensión. Milo se acercó a ambos y cruzó sus brazos, Mu levantó la cabeza con su mirada pacífica sin dejar de tocar suavemente unos puntos sobre la sien del León.

-¿Podrían dejar su sesión de Spa y venir a comer? – Dijo el griego girándose nuevamente para entrar a la cocina.

-¡Ya era hora!- Aioria intenta levantarse de inmediato pero una mano en el pecho le impide que se mueva de su lugar -¿Mu que haces?, vamos tengo hambre – dice molesto.

-Lo sé y yo estoy por terminar, por favor espera unos momentos – dice mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía algo extraño con sus dedos, abarcando casi toda la cabeza con sus manos con una tenue luz dorada cubriéndolas por completo. Aioria cerró sus ojos también dejándose invadir por esa cálida cosmoenergía tan relajante.

Pero ese momento no duró demasiado, así que apenas terminada su labor, Mu sacó sus manos y le indicó a Aioria que ya podía moverse. En ese instante alguien hace su entrada por la habitación, encontrando a ambos en una situación un tanto romántica.

-Llevo un rato buscándote Mu – ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Saga, no lo habían sentido acercarse y menos entrar. Mu giró su vista hacia la entrada mientras Aioria se enderezaba en el sillón con la melena totalmente desordenada.

-¿Para qué me necesitas Saga? – dice sentado aún en el sofá, su compañero se había levantado y escuchaba atento la conversación.

-El patriarca te necesita – dice, Mu no se inmuta ni un poco, Aioria se despereza con un bostezo y Saga agrega – ahora.

Aioria escuchando todo aquello le indica a Géminis que están a punto de almorzar, que lo deje comer algo antes de subir. Obviamente la cara da Saga no era la mejor y vayan a saber los dioses por qué, sin embargo, pasó por el lado de ambos, definitivamente no se quedaría hablando del asunto, ni de ningún otro.

Aioria por su parte iba a reprocharle su actitud tan soberbia, pero una mano sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo en sus pasos, se giró hacia atrás y vio a Mu tan apacible quien le negaba con la cabeza, para que fuera hacer ningún arrebato. Aioria suavizó el puño y se liberó del agarre molesto por la actitud de Saga y por la pacifica forma de ser de su amigo. En el comedor Aioria se sentó y comió sin muchas ganas, Mu se había disculpado y Milo no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Volveré cuando termine – dicho esto el ariano partió de la casa. Dejando a los dos griegos solos en la casa de Leo.

* * *

 **N/a:** ¡Hola a todos!, Si son nuevos lectores, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, en verdad me está costando cada vez más terminar este fic.

Para los lectores antiguos y que hayan leído el capítulo 6 anterior, contarles que no me convencía para nada, por lo que después de pensarlo y re pensarlo decidí modificarlo para que siguiera el hilo original de la historia y que no se vaya por las ramas, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior.

¡Ahora si, pueden pasar al capítulo 7!

Saludos.


	7. VII

**Santos con Derechos**

 **VII**

 **IMPORTANTE:** Si ya haz leído este fic antes, y pasaste directamente a este capítulo debes saber que he cambiado el capítulo anterior, por lo que te recomiendo que te pases por ahí primero para que no quedes con dudas :), en cambio, si eres un nuevo lector y haz pasado por todos los capítulos, no tomes en cuenta este aviso ;)

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo un hobby mío sin fines de lucro._

* * *

El viajar entre dimensiones no era tan fuerte como la teletransportación, por lo que no se le hizo muy difícil recuperarse al colocar los pies en el comienzo de lo que parecía ser un espeso bosque al este de Alemania, El Bosque Negro se daba paso dándole la bienvenida con la acumulación de árboles inmensos uno cerca del otro, el follaje espeso daba una apariencia lúgubre al lugar. Mu dio un vistazo de reojo a su acompañante, sentía el nerviosismo a flor de piel disimulándolo sin decir ninguna palabra y evitando hacer mucho contacto visual con el mayor de los gemelos. Comprendía lo que significaba estar a solas con el Mayor de los gemelos, por lo que por el momento no quería demostrarle que daba pie a hacer ciertas "cosas" que entorpecieran la misión.

Era de amanecida y bien podían ver desde donde estaban la poca luz que iluminaba en centro de la arboleda. Saga se ajustó a géminis en su hombro y avanzó con paso firme hacia la entrada del bosque, dándole una mirada por sobre su hombro al menor quien había permanecido en su sitio, contemplando aún el lugar.

-Mejor avanza – dice con esa voz grave y seria, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos para luego volver su rostro hacia el frente con la intención de adentrarse a la oscuridad que se le presentaba silenciosa –, debemos aprovechar toda la luz que podamos. – no fue más, géminis se adentraba al espeso bosque negro, su silueta se perdió apenas unos pasos más allá. Su tono de voz fue firme y cortante, llamando la atención de Mu, que por su parte se había dispuesto a seguirlo cargando sus cosas y a Aries a cuestas, echó una última mirada a lo que quizás sería el último claro que vería en kilómetros y avanzó a paso tranquilo siguiendo a una distancia prudente al de cabellos azules con una incertidumbre clavada en su cuerpo.

El lugar era bastante húmedo y fresco para estar en pleno verano, no era algo que a Mu le molestara, pero no estaba seguro si a Saga le agradaría el clima que se mantenía oculto bajo los inmensos árboles. El lugar estaba cubierto de sombras, apenas y la luz se colaba para iluminarle lo que parecía ser un viejo sendero. Era de esperarse que el Bosque Negro no fuera un lugar inhóspito a su totalidad, estos senderos si bien puede no haber sido cruzado quizás hace mucho no querría decir que personas normales no transitaran aún por ellos, dado que en esa localidad eran famosas las excursiones por el bosque, por lo que no debería llamarles la atención por ahora. Lo difícil sería encontrar la armadura dentro de la inmensidad del lugar, el bosque abarcaba una porción considerable, siendo poseedor de varios pueblos esparcidos en su interior. El ariano contempló y buscó por cada lugar donde transitaban a la espera de cualquier rastro de cosmoenergía extraña presente en el lugar.

El menor paró con la intención de canalizar su propio cosmos en un radio más amplio, sin dejar ningún lugar por revisar. A Saga en cambio le hartaba que Mu se detuviera cada cierto tiempo, encontraba absurdo que ambos siendo capaces de transportarse a la velocidad de la luz no pudiera hacer esta tarea más fácil. Miró hacia ambos lados deteniéndose un poco más adelante, desde que habían llegado no había encontrado rastro alguno de ningún tipo de armadura y al paso que iban bien podrían tardar días en recorrer el bosque completo.

-Esto sería más fácil si lleváramos nuestras armaduras puestas – dice Saga volteándose dando pasos para quedar frente a su acompañante. La dura mirada lo recorría entero, de pies a cabeza, de un lado a otro con intensión de sacarle algo más que silencio al ariano –, para el anochecer hubiéramos recorrido todo el bosque –

-Y hubiéramos fracasado al igual que los demás – dice tan calmado como siempre, posando sus verdes ojos en los inquisidores del mayor, podía sentir la tensión y la molestia que ejercía de él. Estaba consciente de que estaba molesto por algo que no sabía en realidad que era. Mu no se intimido ante la reciente cercanía del tercer custodio quien esperaba con poca paciencia a que terminara con su discurso – Estamos hablando de una armadura que emite una leve cosmoenergía, nos sería casi imposible detectarla si vamos a la velocidad de la luz.

» Los mejores rastreadores no han podido localizarla, por lo que me atrevo a decir que esta armadura puede estar oculta bajo tierra o bien en alguna quebrada de estas montañas – una teoría totalmente valida, pero si no lo han encontrado antes es porque no eran tan buenos rastreadores, eso no pasaría con él, tenía demasiada experiencia como para fallar al igual que los caballeros de plata – Si Shion nos envió fue por alguna razón. Si quieres puedes adelantarte, por mi parte no quiero hacer está misión a la ligera –

Las palabras parecieron molestarle bastante, se acercó con claras intenciones de encarar al menor, nunca había recibido un trato así menos de él, se sintió burlado, él no era un adolescente que acababa de conocer el mundo, tenía vasta experiencia, había tenido muchas misiones iguales a esta desde mucho antes de que Mu siquiera llegara a este mundo. Y por mucho que le gustara acostarse con él no significaba que tendría más privilegios que otros al atreverse haberle dicho tales cosas. Por otro lado, Mu sabía que había golpeado el ego de Saga, y no quería haberlo hecho, pero no podía aguantar que Géminis lo tratara como si fuera un niño, él tenía conocimientos que el mayor obviamente desconocía y podía dar su opinión de lo que él creía era lo correcto, aunque le molestara. De todos modos, no iba a obligarlo a hacer las cosas a su manera, puesto que si él deseaba investigar a su criterio podía hacerlo con total libertad.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir perfectamente el respirar de cada uno, Saga cerró su puño con toda la fuerza que tenía y dio un golpe directo resonando sobre la corteza del árbol que estaba detrás de Mu, el menor no se removió ni un poco y mantuvo su mirada, no negaba el hecho de que por un segundo pensó que Saga le daría el golpe de lleno en la cara, en cambio, el golpe fue recibido por el tronco que estaba detrás de él crujiendo fuertemente, tal pareciera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. El brazo quedó extendido a pocos centímetros de su cara, tenía el cuerpo de su compañero aún más cerca, logrando a oler el perfume de Saga fácilmente.

-No vuelvas a decir tal imprudencia, Aries – dice finalmente, destensó su brazo retrayéndolo de manera que su mano se alzaba a un lado de la cara del menor, para tomar su rostro y acariciar ligeramente su mejilla. Conocía perfectamente la suavidad de la piel del ariano, lo tenía grabado no solo en su memoria, su piel reconocía cada tersa extensión y la disfrutaba de la misma manera. La caricia se extendió hacia su cuello, consiguiendo que esta se erizara tan solo con el contacto, se perdió en la inmensidad de esos ojos verdes que lo invadían de una paz y serenidad. No sabía lo que tenía Mu que lo hacía comportarse de esa forma tan extraña, lo exasperaba, lo calmaba y lo hacía perderse del mundo, incluso ahora, no hacía nada y aun así conseguía que con solo un roce de sus pieles mandara su enojo a volar lejos de allí – No vuelvas a provocarme - murmuró alejándose unos cuantos pasos, lejos de ese cosquilleo que había erizado también su piel y que llamaba a algo más, apoyándose en un árbol esperando a que Mu dejara de hacer lo que fuera que hiciera.

El ariano se mantuvo callado, observando de reojo a Saga quien descansaba con los brazos cruzados en un tronco. Terminó así tal cual, en silencio de rastrear las vibraciones de la supuesta armadura sin encontrar nada de nada, sin antes primero calmar su agitada respiración. Giró su cabeza en dirección a las montañas que poco y casi nada se mostraban en lo alto. Su fuerte intuición le decía que la armadura bien podía estar escondida por allí, lo único que esperaba era que Géminis confiara un poco más en él.

Avanzaron por el viejo y casi borroso sendero en completo silencio, cada uno buscando a su manera, hasta que la luz del sol se volvió escasa dificultándole la búsqueda ya entrada el atardecer. Acamparon por allí, ambos separados, desconociendo los próximos acontecimientos que se venían para ambos.

 **oOo**

El día siguiente fue muy parecido, Saga parecía haber contratado su mal humor por lo que pocos eran los diálogos que había entre ambos. Mu en ocasiones intentaba hacer una tregua para complementar su misión, las que el gemelo pasaba por alto o se limitaba solo a responder con monosílabos negativos. Pasado el mediodía el menor había dejado de insistir en entablar conversación alguna, sabía que géminis era de una personalidad muy cambiante, pero esto iba más allá de una simple inestabilidad emocional, sino de algo mucho más profundo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara a Saga investigar donde quisiera por su cuenta. Se alejaba por un poco más de una hora y para cuando volvía parecía llegar más relajado, y otra vez Mu se acercaba con la simple intención de mantenerse juntos, volviendo a sentir casi al instante la tensión en él. Para ese entonces estaba más que seguro que tenía un problema con él.

Lo había notado extraño desde que ambos caminaron juntos a la estancia de Shion hace tres días, pero en ese momento creyó que lo hacía para no levantar sospechas ante nadie y lo dejó pasar como si fuera de lo más normal. Sin embargo, al llegar al bosque notó que esta no mejoraba, su trato era demasiado formal y cortante. El creciente fastidio dio pie a la discusión del día anterior, donde estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe de su parte, por un momento pensó que así sería, por eso quiso hoy tratar de entrar en un dialogo y arreglar cualquier cosa que le estuviese molestando, siendo todos sus esfuerzos en vano, pues lo único que recibía de su parte era silencio y rechazo. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su pecho, una opresión incómoda que lo entristecía e inquietaba.

Ambos volvieron a separarse a la mitad de la tarde donde Mu cambió su dirección hacia las laderas de las montañas y Saga se perdía entre medio de los árboles para no verlo en un par de horas más. Mu se giró un poco para ver por donde Saga se había perdido entre la penumbra de los árboles, la opresión en su pecho volvió hacerse presente y la preocupación por él venía de la mano.

Unos metros más allá la figura de Saga se hacía más nítida, la verdad es que encontraba innecesaria su presencia en esta misión, había cumplido una recientemente lejos de los terrenos del Santuario donde estuvo varios días fuera, había descansado apenas lo suficiente para ahora marchar de nuevo en búsqueda de una armadura desconocida. Hastiado de todo detuvo sus pasos aguardando de pie en medio del bosque custodiado por un centenar de árboles que parecían igualar la estatua de Athena, en una sombría y silenciosa soledad. Cerró sus ojos concentrado en hallar lo que fuese que estuviese buscando, su concentración llegó a tal punto que podía distinguir de a poco como cada cosa parecía producir un sonido cada vez más audible, podía escuchar con total claridad el aleteo de las aves al emprender el vuelo desde las copas, el crujir de las hojas bajo las patas de los animales y hasta el viento que lograba meterse creaba un leve silbido, incluso podía escuchar el sonido de sus latidos, los que parecían agitarse cada vez más.

Bufó enfadado y su espalda encontró apoyo en uno de los troncos con el ceño fruncido, estaba harto de esta situación, de esa sensación molesta en su estómago, ese golpeteo doloroso en su pecho que venía al recordar la escena ocurrida en la casa de Leo. Con angustia se llevó ambas manos a su cara moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo interiormente lo mucho que le molestaba recordarlos a ambos en el sofá, a Aioria con el cabello revuelto y a Mu tan complacido acariciándolo de una forma tan...

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó aún con el rostro escondido intentando por enésima vez borrar esa imagen de su mente. Ese malestar había surgido desde ese momento, instalándose insistentemente en él hasta ahora y, asimismo, tener al pelilila tan cerca no ayudaba en nada en menguar un poco lo que sentía, muy por el contrario, se sentía peor, incluso estuvo a punto de golpearlo el día anterior. Por eso prefería alejarse, antes que cometiera alguna imprudencia por la cual tendría que arrepentirse después. Necesitaba calmar sus impulsos, sus ansias de recriminarle todo en la cara al ariano junto con las ganas de querer moler a golpes a Aioria, pero se le hacía tan difícil controlarse y dejar de pensar a cada momento en estupideces.

Liberó su cara con un grito, respiró profundo relajando lentamente su cuerpo y volviendo a su usual compostura. Debía ya volver con su compañero antes que la noche cayera por completo en ese desolado sitio.

* * *

Mientras en las calurosas tierras de Grecia, en el santuario de la Diosa Athena las cosas parecían andar con total paz y normalidad. Kiki quien se había quedado con Aldebarán hacía apenas unos cinco días deambulaba por Rodorio buscando algo interesante que hacer. Por lo general se divertía molestando a los campesinos o haciendo levitar cosas para asustar a las doncellas o niños. Sin embargo, ese día no tenía ganas de nada, había estado haciendo travesuras desde hace días y ya no se le hacía divertido si su maestro no estaba para regañarle.

Aburrido de todo y resignado en volver al santuario temprano fue en busca de un helado, el calor de esos días lo estaba mareando deseando más que nadie que terminara el verano. Daba gracia a los Dioses que su casa y la de Tauro fueran las primeras y así no tendría que subir todas las casas con este calor tan infernal. Había llegado a las primeras escaleras, aquellas que daban al Templo de Aries, su helado para ese entonces estaba a punto de acabarse. Subió apenas dos escalones cuando algo detrás de él llamó poderosamente su atención, el pequeño ariano se giró buscando lo que fuese que estuviera alterando su cosmos. A sus espaldas no había nada ni nadie, el pueblo quedaba algo retirado como para que fuese algún civil, de pronto un silbido se escuchó en las escaleras y el impacto de lo que fuera que había salido volando se escuchó nuevamente a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente colocándose en guardia y su helado había dado contra el suelo ante tal impetuoso movimiento, pero lo único que halló fue una flecha clavada en una de las rocas y un sobre enganchado.

Kiki dudó en revisar aquello, podría ser una broma del caballero de Escorpio quien usualmente siempre le tendía un par de bromas cuando llegaba desde Japón. Avanzó subiendo dispuesto a ignorarlo por completo, pero su curiosidad lo detuvo unos escalones más arriba, se mordió la lengua al saberse imposibilitado de evitar ese misterioso trozo de papel clavado en una de las rocas, por lo que rápidamente le dio alcance a esa bendita carta. En ella una caligrafía oriental que reconocía a la perfección señalaba al auténtico dueño y abrió los ojos reconociendo el nombre de su maestro en ella. La miró con curiosidad, ¿quién sería capaz de enviarle cartas a su maestro?, en su inocencia pensó en una posible admiradora enamorada del santo.

Una sonrisa boba adornó su carita y una risilla se le escapó incontrolable, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón al momento que subía las escaleras dando saltos por todas partes sin poder contener la risa que le daba al imaginarse a su maestro en el ámbito amoroso con alguna muchacha del pueblo. Aries se hizo presente en pocos minutos entrando rápidamente en el templo para leer la misteriosa carta y saciar su ya creciente curiosidad. Se lanzó al sofá velozmente y se quitó la carta del pantalón mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese espiando por algún lugar, la tomó entre sus manitas revisando al derecho y al revés el sobre algo que aportara la identidad del emisario, pero solo decía "Mu". Se acomodó mejor en los cojines resguardándose en el sillón aun con esa risilla boba al momento que se disponía a abrir el sobre.

\- ¿Andas aún de travieso pequeño Kiki? – el pelirrojo pegó un salto al escuchar a Shion a sus espaldas, ocultó la carta detrás de su espalda lo más rápido que pudo mientras se colocaba de pie para saludar al pontífice.

-Bu…Buenas tardes su santidad – el nerviosismo del pequeño no le era indiferente al mayor de los ochenta y ocho, ese chiquillo se traía algo entre manos, literalmente. Bien era sabido por Shion lo travieso que era el pequeño aprendiz de Aries y era algo que le agradaba y entretenía, aunque en ocasiones eso trajera algunos problemas a su discípulo.

\- ¿Haz terminado ya los entrenamientos que ha dejado Mu para ti? - dice acercándose al pequeño a paso lento quien temblaba como una hoja y se movía rodeando a Shion para que no viera lo que guardaba a sus espaldas.

\- S-si – responde con voz temblorosa al tiempo que pequeñas gotitas de sudor se empezaban a formar en su frente – entrené temprano hoy – el sudor se estaba volviendo fría, ya podía sentir como resbalaban por su cara – de hecho, iba justo en estos momentos a leer… un… uh… algo en… - Shion se acercó aún más entrecerrando sus ojos magenta bajando a la altura del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no te importará que lea contigo entonces – dice el mayor mostrando lo que en ese instante aparecía en su mano con un resplandor dorado, Kiki palideció al ver el sobre que había ocultado surgiendo en las manos de Shion e intentó por todos sus medios tratar de quitarle de las manos al patriarca la carta de su querido maestro vociferando oraciones ininteligibles para el mayor. Para Shion, Kiki no era más que una molesta mosca que volaba inquieta cerca suyo, esquivaba fácilmente los intentos del menor por recuperar ese pedazo de papel, leyendo a quien iba dirigido.

-Pequeño Kiki, si tienes tanto tiempo libre para revisar "documentos" ajenos, podrías ir conmigo a la biblioteca y leer unos cuantos pergaminos – Kiki paró de golpe, desanimado por encontrarse sorprendido, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir al Patriarca donde fuera que quisiera llevarlo para pasar todas las horas que quedaban en absoluto y total aburrimiento, rogándole a los Dioses que esto no fuera llegar a oídos de su maestro.

 **oOo**

Y en las afueras de los terrenos del Santuario, en el borde de un antiguo acantilado contemplando pacientemente las olas golpear las rocas con su salvaje vaivén, un ser vestido con túnica oscura aguardaba para retomar su viaje a lejanas tierras, tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto tras la sombra de su capucha y solo una sonrisa satisfactoria se asomaba en sus labios. Un sonido proveniente desde las alturas se escuchó, le llamó la atención, un halcón que en esos momentos surcaba los cielos daba unos cuantos giros, pendiente del sujeto solitario, un gañido se escuchó en lo más alto y el halcón dio en picada contra el sujeto, abrió sus enormes alas unos metros antes de impactar mostrando garras, desacelerando su vuelo con la intención de posarse en el brazo que era dirigido para él.

-Kha, Hemos cumplido satisfactoriamente las ordenes de nuestro señor – dice la masculina voz acariciando aquel hermoso e imponente ejemplar, el ave evaluó el alrededor como un radar recibiendo al mismo tiempo las caricias de su dueño – Es hora de volver y dar por terminado sus deseos – el hombre aquel aún cubierto le da la espalda a la inmensidad del mar, dando una última ojeada a los terrenos de la diosa Athena – Esperamos verlo pronto, Mu de Aries – diciendo esto el hombre le da un impulso con su brazo al halcón emprendiendo vuelo, y él daba un salto hacia atrás cayendo en picada contra el bravo océano griego.

* * *

Seis días, seis días eran los que llevaban dentro de ese lugar y aún no había rastro de la bendita armadura y Saga se estaba impacientando, las laderas de las montañas se estaban haciendo difíciles de cruzar, los declives se hacían bastante prominentes, subir y bajar le estaba hartando demasiado y Mu parecía estar demasiado concentrado en buscar como para darse cuenta de su molestia. La temperatura estaba disminuyendo, por lo que no tardaría en anochecer, necesitarían buscar pronto un lugar para descansar luego de la larga y extenuante jornada del día de hoy. A lo lejos el ruido de un río se escuchaba claramente, seguro no tardarían mucho en llegar a un pueblo, el último que visitaron había sido hace dos días y necesitaban provisiones.

Por su parte el menor no paraba de buscar, algo fuerte yacía de la tierra para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros, esto no alcanzaba siquiera para determinar un lugar fijo, o sí era en realidad la armadura que buscaban, bien podrían ser fuentes de energía naturales ocultas en pequeñas cavernas subterráneas. Pronto un sonido llamó mucho su atención, en un lugar lleno de escombros de maderas y hojas secas, le hizo una señal y este automáticamente se puso en posición de ataque. Se acercó poco a poco, estuvo a punto de mover una rama cuando algo saltó directo hacia él, se movió hacia un lado esquivando sea lo que fuera eso que había intentado atacarlo y para su sorpresa, y fortuna, se encontraba un felino un tanto más grande que uno normal con el pelaje erizado y enseñando sus amarillentos colmillos.

Saga, intentó acercarse, pero el felino estaba a la defensiva, gruñendo, atacaría a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

-No hagas nada – indicó el mayor, su compañero se quedó callado, intentando incorporarse sin hacer movimientos muy bruscos – Está herido, intentará atacarte si te acercas – Tras esto, Mu observó mejor al fiero animal y pudo notar la mancha carmesí en una de sus patas delanteras. Pensó en tranquilizarlo, y si tenía algo de suerte poder curar al violento animal.

-Intentaré calmarlo – le dice finalmente. Mu comenzaba a mover un pie lentamente mientras miraba fijo al nuevo visitante, pero el felino retrocedía un paso más – Tranquilo – dice intentando utilizar su cosmos para tranquilizarlo, lo miró profundamente, intentando establecer un vínculo y transmitir mejor su mensaje. El pequeño peludo empezaba a destensarse, Mu se acercaba a paso lento logrando que el animal no retrocediera ni gruñera.

Saga observaba como su compañero calmaba poco a poco al pequeño, sentía su cosmos tranquilo y sereno que emanaba otorgando una sensación de paz inimaginable. Se sintió a sí mismo destensarse y llenarse de paz. Se sorprende al ver como el animal deja que se le acerque y se sorprende aún más cuando Mu se inclina para rozar la pata herida con sus manos. La cicatrización es lenta, porque no quiere asustarlo.

Todo era idílico, la paciencia envidiable de Mu, la tranquilidad de peludo amigo y ambiente agradable. Mu sonríe, tal pareciera que se ha acostumbrado a él, poco le falta para curar por completo su herida, pero un movimiento fugaz de sus peludas orejas lo mantiene preocupado, luego no solo son las orejas, si no los ojos, la cola, su cuerpo entero se tensa ante un pequeño sonido.

El ruido que comienza sutil inunda los alrededores, las aves, salen volando, las ardillas salen de los árboles, y el ruido se vuelve más sonoro junto con el movimiento brusco debajo de sus pies. Aries intenta mantenerlo tranquilo y recibe un arañazo en su mano como respuesta y sale corriendo.

A Saga le cuesta mantenerse un poco de pie, un tanto por el irregular terreno y el otro por el movimiento violento que parece incrementar. Ve a Mu mantenerse en su sitio y también como la tierra empieza a soltarse muy muy cerca de él. Con algo de dificultad se acerca para ayudarlo, sino se apresura este caerá laderas abajo. Intenta jalarlo de la ropa cuando un enorme tronco que estaba metros más arriba se derrumba sobre ellos. Lo único que Mu puede ver en esos momentos es a Géminis cubrirlo en un abrazo. El pecho de Saga es cálido y sus brazos protectores, se deja hacer de ese abrazo tanto como dure y si puede alargarlo mucho mejor.

El terremoto sacude el suelo con lo poco de fuerza que queda en un potente movimiento. La tierra se termina por soltar a un lado de ambos haciéndolos caer cerro abajo, con ramas, hojas, troncos y tierra. No les queda otra que esperar el impacto, Aries por un hueco ve entre el derrumbe una sombra extraña, intenta moverse para ver mejor, pero el abrazo de Saga lo sigue estrechando ahora más a su cuerpo.

El impacto al llegar a los pies de la montaña los deja algo aturdidos y desorientados. Mu ve por encima del hombro de Géminis como una ruma de tierra y ramas caen donde ellos. El muro de cristal los protegió hasta que la avalancha se vio apaciguada, las respiraciones de ambos eran sonoras. Saga escondía el rostro en el cuello del menor, manteniendo a su compañero fuertemente sujeto, una de sus manos sobre los cabellos lilas y la otra rodeando su cintura. Aries intenta controlarse, tener así al moreno le trae un manojo de sentimientos, la mayoría bastante agradables, podía oler su cuerpo, sentir su calor a través de la ropa. No evitó que sus mejillas colorearan, ni que botara un jadeo de sus labios.

Saga se separó inspeccionando a Aries y a su alrededor, lo vio con la cara sucia, las mejillas enrojecidas, los jades mirándolo fijo y la respiración agitada. Dudo un poco en quedarse así por más tiempo, pero la idea se le hacía bastante tentadora. Miró por detrás de sus hombros y la tierra parecía suspendida en el aire a centímetros de ambos. Géminis volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-Gracias – Mu en un parpadeo lento intenta acariciar su rostro. Cuando tiene la mano a centímetros de su cara puede ver que tiene un corte profundo en el dorso. Saga le toma la mano intentando ser gentil, pero el gesto incómodo en la cara de Aries le dice que no fue suficiente. La gira con cuidado y revisa, el corte sin dudas parece profundo, sin embargo, no es grave. Primero deben salir de allí – Estas herido –

\- No es nada – el contacto se interrumpe cuando Saga intenta salir de allí. Mu mueve toda esa cantidad de tierra dándole espacio para que puedan pasar al exterior. El terremoto dejó el sendero cubierto, había tierra y árboles caídos por todos lados. Tomaron las urnas y se fueron el busca de algún sendero. Mu se quedó quieto mirando por donde había visto la sombra hace unos momentos. Saga quien parecía andar más de prisa le toma su mano sana y lo jala para que avance – Espera, por ahí… -

\- Eso no importa ahora. Hay un río cerca, tienes que limpiar esa herida –

Saga siguió caminando sin soltar a Aries, había oído en la mañana el sonido de un río, debía estar cerca y por los dioses, esperaba que estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Caminaron varios metros en silencio cómodo, ninguno intentó separarse hasta que se encontraron con el río que caía en varios estratos como cascada y a pesar de que el siniestro había afectado también esta parte, la belleza y el salvajismo del lugar no se perdían. Varios troncos cayeron, y el agua empezaba a acumularse en un lugar simulando una pequeña piscina natural.

-Deberías limpiar tu mano – Saga lo soltó con suavidad y se encaminó por sobre los troncos para cruzar el río.

Era ya de noche, poco se podía ver y géminis desaparecía del lugar buscando un refugio para pasar la noche. Aprovechando la ausencia decidió introducirse en el agua. Estaba cubierto de tierra, le dolía el cuerpo y la mano le escocía. Dejó a Aries en la orilla, junto con su bolso y la bufanda, para meterse por completo en las frías aguas, se estremeció ante tal cambio brusco de temperatura, pero no le incomodaba estaba a acostumbrado a temperaturas peores en el Tibet.

Mu se apoyó en un Tronco, pensó en Jamir y un remordimiento se asomaba despacio, sentía en cierto modo que era su culpa. Se refregó la cara removiendo la tierra luego de el inesperado terremoto, se frotó sus manos, miró con detenimiento los cortes en su mano, tres cortes que no fueron profundos, sin embargo, la caída había provocado gravedad. Con su cosmos cerraba las llagas que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, el ardor que le provocaba lo conocía bien desde pequeño, estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que le era necesario el dolor a veces. Y en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que su mano no fue la única en recibir rasguños, el resto del cuerpo también presentaba pequeñas e insignificantes marcas, las que ignoró por completo. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió hasta la cabeza, las hebras lilas danzaban lentas en el agua esparciéndose libres. No podía ver nada, estaba todo tan oscuro que la sensación de vacío e inquietud se apoderó de su pecho, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, así como la sensación de cansancio físico, sentía que se alimentaban de su energía, por muy loco que sonara. Mantuvo la vista por largo rato en la nada dejándose llevar, la sensación de flotar en un lugar inmenso, con los parpados cansados que amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento, por más que intentara mantenerlos abiertos.

Y en esa absoluta oscuridad, a punto de caer rendido, dos esferas brillantes se asomaban iluminando lo suficiente para despertarlo de golpe, Mu dejó salir el aire que resguardaban sus pulmones en grandes burbujas sorprendido, volviendo rápidamente a la superficie.

Se apoyó de donde pudo intentando recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido con el cabello pegado a su cara estilando las gotitas que resbalaban, con un millón de preguntas en su mente. Volvió a tomar aire sumergiéndose nuevamente, utilizó su cosmos para iluminar el lugar, recorrió el pequeño lugar con los ojos apenas cabían allí unas ocho personas, la sensación de vacío desapareció, el lugar le pareció de lo más simple e inofensivo. Finalmente, y ya exhausto emergió para salir por completo del río. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se cambió por unas prendas secas mientras estrujaba su cabello.

Se alejó del lugar en busca de Géminis, aún sorprendido e intrigado cada vez más con los terrenos de este lugar. Le dio un último vistazo por sobre su hombro, mañana mismo investigaría ese sitio, con o sin la ayuda de Saga.

* * *

Que el mayor haya encontrado una cabaña abandonada a mitad del bosque podía tomarse de varias formas, una fortuna, sospechoso o peligroso. De cierta forma ambos sentían que era un tipo de juego que los hacían ir en círculos, las presencias extrañas que emergían de repente eran pequeñas migajas que seguían fielmente, pero que no eran constantes. La tierra seguía remeciéndose asiduamente, algo poco normal, pues parecía ser un patrón que se repetía cada vez que se acercaban a las montañas. Y, por último, no había ni un alma que recorrieran esos sitos, cuando por lo general eran ellos quienes esquivaban a los alpinistas del lugar, llevaban días rodeados solo por basta vegetación y animales salvajes.

Mu agradecía internamente que el mayor haya dejado de lado su temperamento hostil, desde el derrumbe lo había notado diferente, no intentaba separarse de él y lo acompañaba en sus caminatas por las montañas. En definitiva, estos últimos cuatro días podían llevar una mejor convivencia que lo mantenía tranquilo y porque no decir feliz.

El mayor de los dos se levantó de su sitio y acomodó un trozo de madera en la chimenea para avivar un poco más el fuego, de reojo podía ver por completo la figura del ariano sentado a tan solo unos pasos de él, contemplando con paciencia el bailoteo de las llamas consumir los tablones con el chapoteo de algunas cenizas. Lo contempló de pie a cabeza, de ida y vuelta, y notó que en su mirada algo faltaba, ese brillo particular de sus ojos, sentía su cosmos débil, aunque se esmeraba en ocultarlo. No pudo evitar preocuparse por eso, era raro en alguien como él, pero nada podía parecerle extraño en estos momentos y en este lugar, habían sentido cosas extrañas y no había explicación para muchas dudas. Él podía sentir también como su energía era consumida muy lentamente, y podía sentir que la de Mu disminuía también.

Se sentó a unos cuantos centímetros de él sin quitarle la vista de encima en completo silencio. Tenía la necesidad de contarle lo que estaba pasando con él, pero su boca no quería cooperar, quedaban solo las ganas de hacerlo.

-Todo esto… - comenzó una voz a su lado sacándolo de sus propios enredos – es extraño, ¿no te parece? – Saga giró su cabeza en dirección del ariano quien no quitaba la vista de las llamas.

-Parece una trampa – respondió, mirando también la madera consumirse. Ambos trataban de decir cosas, pero por alguna razón costaba sacarlo de sus bocas – Están jugando con nosotros.

\- ¿Están? – pregunta Mu, le costaba creer que habría terceros involucrados en esto, pero dejó que el mayor se explicara sin criticar.

Saga se pasa una mano por los cabellos, todo este tema era confuso – dudo que sea solo idea de una sola persona o cosa, intentan aislarnos – dice finalmente.

-No nos han atacado, no presiento a otras personas… - se calló de repente, estaban tan en paz que no quería que se arruinara y terminaran en una discusión como la última vez.

El silencio duró bastante, más de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Al parecer ambos querían evitar una discusión innecesaria, por lo que siguieron así mirando al fuego. Mu estiró su mano para lanzar otro trozo de madera y Saga notó algo en ella. La tomó con gentileza y la jaló hacia él. La sostuvo en frente y pasó el dedo pulgar por el dorso, se veía claramente tres marcas rojizas. La cicatriz era medianamente gruesa.

Las mejillas se le coloreo ante tal inesperado acercamiento, no esperaba que el gemelo se fijara en la cicatriz de su mano. El rose de sus dedos, sentía la piel erizarse, había olvidado por un momento lo que el simple toque de él le provoca. Siente la mirada interrogante sobre sí, y en lo único que piensa en esos momentos es que no note el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No es nada – dice – sanará en un par de días –

-Esto te lo hiciste hace seis días – responde el gemelo – esto no debería estar así – el silencio en el menor continuo. Saga nota que no quiere decir lo que está pasando en verdad. Es tan testarudo.

»No intentes ocultarlo, eh sentido tu cosmos disminuir, por eso no puedes sanarte por completo – le increpa, Mu desvía la vista lejos de los verdes ojos que lo miraban con insistencia – No eres el único que se ha visto afectado. – lo que dice lo suelta como una confesión, el ariano vuelve a mirarlo, pero esta vez con preocupación. El sonrojo en sus mejillas ha desaparecido.

-Saga… - no sabía que decir en verdad. No quería verse débil ante el gemelo, no quería que lo viera como una carga. Sin embargo, esto era algo que no le afectaba solo a él y se sintió mal al no notar antes el ligero cansancio que se apoderaba de su compañero. Si no hacían algo esto terminaría con ellos.

-Esta noche no saldremos, nos quedaremos a recuperar energías. – Saga suelta suavemente la pálida mano y nota la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del menor – Mañana seguiremos -

* * *

 **N/a:** ¡Hola a todos! espero que la explicación anterior no los haya confundido :P hay veces que ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

Debo decirles que me está costando cada vez más actualizar este fic, no saben lo mucho que eh tenido que editar este capítulo y el anterior, que pensé que no terminaría jamás XD

Bueno espero que le guste como se está dando la historia, de verdad cuando encuentro algo que no anda bien, me quedará eso en la cabeza hasta que no lo arregle, por eso la modificación del cap. 6

Así que espero de corazón les guste, responderé cualquier duda :D

 **Pd:** no se si alguien ya lo ha notado, que soy terrible para los multichapter de romance XD. A veces siento que sirvo solo para hacer One Shot XD.

Bueno, Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea antes de fin de año ;)

 **PD2:** está horrible, me cuesta un mundo grabar el capítulo (?)


	8. VIII

**Santos con derechos**  
 **VIII**

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me entretengo fantaseando con sus personajes._

* * *

La cabaña no contaba con muchos muebles, al llegar solo encontraron la chimenea, una vieja mesa y un armario que contaba con lo justo para mantener el descanso; algunas cobijas, velas, platos y tazones. La casa parecía abandonada estaba con una capa de polvo que daba una apariencia gris en cada esquina. Había marcas también en las paredes, y en la mesa, vándalos quizás, turistas o grupos de alpinistas, los cuales hacía tiempo no colocaban un pie en el lugar, hasta que llegaron ellos.

La temperatura disminuía y ambos se quedaron frente al fuego como otras tantas veces, cubriéndose con aquellas mantas viejas a una distancia prudente del otro. La luz que iluminaba la cabaña era tenue a falta de madera que consumir, pero mantenía un calor agradable para pasar las horas hasta el amanecer. Mu había conciliado el sueño casi de inmediato, el cansancio por rastrear la armadura y su cosmos debilitándose poco a poco habían provocado que fuera el primero en descansar, aunque la superficie no fuera del todo cómoda. Saga tardó un poco más pero no quería decir que estuviera menos agotado, al contrario, pero lo que le ocurría a su compañero era algo que no podía simplemente dejar pasar y rondaba por su cabeza constantemente.

Mu poseía una capacidad regenerativa bastante más avanzada que otros caballeros, por lo que un simple rasguño no haya cerrado en estos días era algo para preocuparse. El mayor dejó salir un quejido, esta misión se les estaba yendo de las manos, estaban demorando más de lo predicho y eso no era bueno. Curioso, caminó donde se encontraba su compañero, se arrodilló para contemplarlo mejor, parecía más pálido de lo habitual e incluso su temperatura corporal estaba un poco más baja que lo que él recordaba. No pudo evitar torcer sus labios en una sonrisa ladina a sabiendas del porque conocía tan bien la calidez de esa piel. Un leve murmullo lo sacó de todos pensamientos aterrizándolo a la realidad, Mu se removía en el suelo aún con los ojos cerrados con una expresión de tristeza y dolor, posiblemente siendo causa de una pesadilla.

Como detestaba esa expresión en su rostro, no traía buenos recuerdos a su cabeza, siendo que él mismo hace algunos años había sido el principal responsable de esos mismos sentimientos, tristeza y dolor. Acercó su mano para separar unos tercos mechones de su cara y bordeó el rostro con tal delicadeza que parecía calmar sus gestos hasta depositar la palma en la nívea mejilla, acariciando lo que podía con su pulgar, manteniendo el contacto unos cuantos minutos sin dejar de observarlo desde su lugar. Poco a poco los movimientos fueron cesando relajando su rostro hasta que esta demostrara paz, y parecía disfrutarlo. Saga sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con ternura, le gustaba esa expresión serena, la respiración pausada, las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos. Y en un acto de reflejo retiró su mano como si de agua hirviendo se tratara, sin que su compañero se percatase siquiera, alertado de lo que esto podría significar. Caminó hacia su antiguo lugar y se recostó para descansar, se miró la palma que había estado acariciando al ariano la cual mantenía aun la sensación sobre ella.

Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, algo dentro de él se removía y no quería que esto pudiera llegar más lejos, debía hacer algo pronto, parar cuanto antes, de ser así la misión no sería lo único que se le escapara de las manos.

Saga cerró el puño con fuerza, girándose para darle la espalda al fuego con mil ideas circulando por su mente, viendo las sombras que proyectaba su cuerpo, esperando ser vencido por el sueño.

 **oOo**

Mu despertó un poco antes de que los primeros rayos del sol pudiesen traspasar la frondosa barrera natural. El fuego se había apagado por completo y por lo que pudo apreciar eso había sido hace unas cuantas horas. Se sentó primeramente recordando todo lo que había estado soñando anoche, había sido un sueño extraño, no eran como sus pesadillas. No, no soñó con Jamir, ni siquiera con él, en cambio soñó con un sitio oscuro, frio y solitario, uno donde lo único que podía escuchar eran ruidos de animales y la brisa helada colándose por su espalda, y en esa absoluta oscuridad, en el interior de aquel frio y sombrío sitio, distinguió un par de intensas luces amarillas que brillaban en lo más profundo, muy, muy parecido a los que había visto esa vez en la pequeña laguna. En su sueño estaba totalmente solo a pesar del ruido y veía como poco a poco las brillantes luces se acercaban sin cambiar mucho su tamaño, como si fueran un par de ojos de alguna bestia. Se sentía observado, no podía moverse y esa cosa se dirigía directo a él como un depredador a su presa.

En un momento, que le pareció condenadamente eterno y agobiante, las luces al frente de él se detuvieron sin siquiera extinguirse, pero la sensación de sentirse observado y con miedo seguía presente, solo lo miraba. De pronto las vio titilar, asegurando que sea lo que estuviese allí trataba de decirle algo, como cuando estas enfrascado en una gran conversación y tus ojos vibran ante la emoción. ¿Sería que ese algo estuviera tratando de comunicarse con él en realidad?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿quién era? y ¿por qué?. Se llevó una mano a su cara, una sensación de tranquilidad y consuelo que se apoderó inmediatamente de él, era como una cálida caricia que lo reconfortaba dentro de esa oscuridad, una que se le hacía bastante familiar para después esfumarse y traerlo a la realidad.

Llevó su vista a su compañero que aún dormía un poco más allá, preguntándose si se debió a él la caricia tan familiar. Despejó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza, ya que cada vez que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas su corazón se removía inquieto por varios minutos. Se levantó y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudo antes de que ideas extrañas volvieran a invadir su mente, lo que menos quería ahora era turbarse metiéndose más problemas en la cabeza de las que ya tenía de por sí, se daría un baño y retomaría su búsqueda lo antes posible, no pretendía quedarse ahí con él y más aún con lo que fuera que estuviese absorbiendo parte de su cosmoenergía.

Dejó sus ropas en la orilla de la laguna, sobre una roca para evitar que esta se mojara metiéndose por completo, hacía frío y su piel se erizó ante el contacto con las aguas, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la laguna pensativo, todo esto debía tener una explicación, un motivo. Era obvio que la armadura estaba por estos lados, y se reusaba a que la encontraran, tal pareciera que les ponía trampas por todas partes donde ellos iban. Sonrió de medio lado con algo de tristeza, él había hecho lo mismo hacía algunos años, desde que habría llegado a Jamir él se había mantenido oculto, solo y hacía lo que fuera para mantener a todos lejos para resguardar la torre y también para que nadie más le hiciera daño, utilizaba los cadáveres de los soldados para ahuyentar a todo ser que se atreviera pasar los límites permitidos.

Mu dio un respingo por el recuerdo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Se está defendiendo —comentó en un murmullo asegurando su hipótesis y casi al instante otra suposición llegó a su cabeza de golpe. Si la armadura se mantenía oculta en el lugar y a su vez provocaba aquellos cambios físicos, entonces ¿De dónde sacaba la energía suficiente para hacerlo?, Shion le había advertido que si no se apresuraban la armadura moriría, ¿Cómo había podido entonces mantenerlos alejados por tantos días sin dejarse mostrar en ningún momento?. El ariano se quedó de piedra, había solo una forma y era que esta ocupara la energía de Saga y la de él, ahora entendía todo, por eso se sentía tan débil. Se dio un vistazo rápido a la marca aún levantada— Debo ir con Saga cuanto antes.

Salió del agua tan rápido como le dejaron sus piernas, en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba vestido y corría en dirección a la cabaña. Abrió la puerta agitado, Saga se encontraba colocando un tronco en la chimenea, caminó decidido hacia él, ya era hora de que se pusieran en marcha y terminaran con este juego.

—¿Ocurre algo Aries? —pregunta el mayor al ver a su compañero de pie a su lado. Se veía agitado y serio, algo verdaderamente fuera de él. Se levantó para hacerle frente y Mu comprobó la atención que el gemelo le colocaba.

—Es la armadura —dice finalmente, pausado, pero con una seriedad en sus facciones— es ella la que se esconde, nos mantiene alejados de ella —hizo una ligera pausa—. Ha estado provocando los temblores, además estoy casi seguro de que es ella quien ha estado quitando parte de nuestro cosmos.

Saga por su lado se mantenía estoico, con el ceño fruncido y en silencio, analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por el más joven. No era algo descabezado si se pensaba fríamente, él haría lo mismo si estuviese herido, como el felino salvaje de unos días, buscaría la cueva más oculta y oscura para resguardarse y asegurarse de que nadie iría a incomodarlo.

Para Saga eso debió haber sido suficiente para aclarar la situación y tener una pista para empezar a buscar.

—La montaña del derrumbe —dijo de inmediato— debe estar escondida en ese lugar, es el único sitio donde los cambios fueron más intensos.

Vio al muchacho a su lado asentir lentamente sin que ninguna palabra escapara de sus labios. Si lo expuesto por Mu era cierto tendrían que partir ahora mismo, no era conveniente seguir alargando esta misión, el fracaso no estaba contemplado dentro de sus opciones y dudaba que estuvieran dentro de la lista del ariano, por lo que más pronto que tarde ambos tomaron sus cosas, las armaduras y partieron lo más rápido hacia aquel lugar.

Eran aproximadamente tres kilómetros los que debían recorrer y a cada paso que daban las imágenes de lo que había sido aquel bosque no eran ni una pisca de lo que demostraba, la fuerza del fuerte estremecimiento había dejado irreconocible el lugar, así como también los senderos que se habían marcado a través de los años.

Poco a poco la tensión se hacía presente con más fuerza, el ambiente pesado y la sensación desagradable de la escasez de oxigeno aumentaban en conjunto. Las aves y el resto de los animales salvajes habían desaparecido tan solo a unos cuantos metros atrás, habían entrado ya al campo de la armadura y debían estar atentos a cualquier tipo de ataques, la armadura no se andaría con rodeos y espantarlos como lo había hecho anteriormente no sería una opción.

Saga estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el crujido de un árbol a sus espaldas lo hizo desistir y moverse rápidamente unos metros más atrás. Mu se giró buscando a Saga en la espesura del bosque, la luz tenue no era de mucha ayuda y como si se tratara de fichas de dominó el resto de los arboles alrededor comenzaron a crujir y caer uno seguido de otro sobre ellos. Ambos caballeros esquivaban con gran agilidad los troncos que se amontonaban para cerrarles el paso.

Por su parte, una "explosión de galaxias" seguido por la "extinción estelar" resonaron por todo el lugar desintegrando y destruyendo los arboles al su alrededor. Sin embargo, eso no detenía por completo a la fuerza que tenía toda la intención de liquidarlos. Y sobre uno de los altos arboles una sombra oscura translucida se movía rápidamente. Mu pudo verlo desaparecer con gran velocidad y aparecer unos cuantos metros sobre otro árbol, ahora podía sentir la presencia cósmica en movimiento. Intentó detenerla con otro de sus ataques, pero esta desapareció del campo de visión del lemuriano.

—¡Esta aquí! —le gritó a su compañero quien miraba hacía la dirección que Mu había atacado. El mayor intentó agudizar su vista en ese sombrío lugar, pero se encontraba débil— ¿Estás bien? ¿Saga? —preguntó llegando hasta donde su compañero quien se veía exhausto, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho del griego que subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—No te preocupes —dice jadeando, llevó su mano hacía la más pequeña que se hallaba apoyada sobre él alejándola con cuidado— ¿puedes verlo? —preguntó.

—No, —dice sin separarse— solo puedo ver una sombra que aparece y desaparece rápidamente —murmura, el silencio se había apoderado del lugar, pero la sensación de pesadez seguía insistentemente ahí.

—¿Se teletransporta? —cuestiona curioso, si aquella cosa tiene los mismos poderes telequineticos de Mu, estarían perdidos, sus fuerzas no durarían mucho.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro —Mu parecía dudar, Saga lo miró con la misma curiosidad, que parecía haberse quedado tatuada en su cara— Siento su cosmoenergía aún, pero es tan difusa que es imposible saber en qué dirección está —hizo pausa un momento para mirar hacia ambos lados y continuó— Su cosmos no desaparece cuando este lo hace, es como si fuera...

—Invisible —terminó su oración y el menor solo asintió. Saga frunció el ceño, esa cosa estaba jugando con ellos, los estaba asechando para atacar apenas y bajaran un poco la guardia.

El silencio era tal que podían escuchar el ruido de su propia respiración. Otro árbol cayó en dirección a ellos, Mu pudo bloquearlo rápidamente con su muro de cristal, y a través de este pudo ver a la misma sombra saltar de un árbol a otro apareciendo y desapareciendo por uno de sus costados.

—¡Saga a tu izquierda! —gritó al saberlo lo suficientemente cerca para atacarlos. Saga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atacó con su explosión de galaxias hacia esa dirección y tal como Mu le había dicho una sombra translucida salía impactada por su ataque unos cuantos metros más allá. A los pocos segundos esa misma sombra desaparecía dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección, alejándose rápidamente del campo de batalla.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron de pie mirando hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido. Saga sin pensarlo descolgó de sus hombros a Géminis que durante todo este momento había permanecido guardada en la urna esperando para proteger a su portador, hasta ahora que fue liberada para acoplarse a la anatomía del tercer guardián.

—Ponte tu armadura —ordenó el gemelo, era ahora que podían verle es que podían colocarle fin a esta ridícula persecución.

 **oOo**

Siguieron a toda velocidad por la dirección donde esta había desaparecido y reconocieron enseguida que era el lugar del derrumbe, ahí estaban las mismas montañas frías, la tierra y los arboles habían cambiado un poco su apariencia a lo que era cuando habían llegado, pero era imposible no reconocer aquellos rascacielos naturales semi nevados en el pico de la montaña. El ambiente era sin duda más pesado y espeso que antes, por lo que no estaban muy lejos. Ambos dorados avanzaron por la tierra removida, subiendo por la dichosa montaña atentos a cualquier ataque que pudieran recibir. A estas alturas y por lo que se podía apreciar sobre los montes eran esa característica tonalidad anaranjada que suele pintarse en el cielo cuando el sol decide partir de su lado del mundo, dejando las horas contadas a la noche y con ello el frío que aumentaba en el lugar a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

Un paso tras otro y la cosmoenergía presidía de ese lugar, sin dejarse localizar del todo. Había un silencio entre ambos que reinaba y que hacía juego con el silencio y frio del lugar, cada uno sumidos en sus concentraciones y pensamientos. A pesar de estar tan cerca ninguno de los dos podía decir a ciencia cierta a quién se estaban enfrentando, podía ser cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso era eso lo que mantenía oculta la armadura? Y si así era, ¿qué debían hacer? ¿Podrían recuperarla si derrotaban al dichoso guardián? Hasta ahora lo pensaban para ser sinceros, así que de aquí en adelante todo era incierto.

Llegaron hasta la mitad de la montaña con un poco de dificultad, el oxígeno escaseaba y el frio incrementaba. De pronto un sentimiento de dejavu los invadió por completo, un sonido se escuchaba como si viniera desde lo más profundo de la montaña, el cual iba creciendo acompasado de una sacudida tan fuerte que les costaba mantenerse a sí mismos de pie. Muy, muy parecido hace unos días atrás. El cielo que antes maravillaba con sus tonos naranjas, ahora lucía un azul oscuro con algunas estrellas brillando en él. Ambos caballeros esquivaron el desplome de tierras y rocas que venían en picada, buscando a la dichosa sombra amorfa para detener esta catástrofe. Aguantaron pacientes ante todo el alboroto, esperaban que aparecería si ejercían resistencia, y la verdad esperaban que fuera antes de que la montaña se viniera completa sobre ellos.

—¡Esto no está funcionando! —gritaba Saga hastiado.

—¡Cuidado! —Le alertó su compañero quién utilizó su muro de cristal para evitar que la sombra atacara directamente a Saga. El ser sin forma definida salió expulsado gracias al muro, pero eso no lo detuvo para volver a atacar a sus indeseados visitantes.

Sin embargo, algo extraño aparecía en esa cosa, un par de círculos brillantes como ojos que los veía fijamente y brillaban fulgorosas. Mu se detuvo por un momento recordando aquel brillo que estaba seguro eran los de sus sueños, al tiempo que Saga atacaba para detenerla, pero esta desaparecía y aparecía en un lugar diferente, escapando y perdiéndose entre las quebradas de dos montañas.

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo, siguiéndole el paso inmediatamente. Dieron varios saltos largos, el movimiento debajo de sus pies no había parado en ningún momento, tampoco el alud que arrastraba más rocas cada vez. Al llegar al lugar identificaron una especie de cueva, ambos dudaron un poco en entrar, pero al ver que la entrada se estaba obstruyendo por las piedras no lo pensaron dos veces.

Estuvieron a punto de no conseguirlo, pues la entrada fue bloqueada por toneladas de tierra y rocas. Ahí en completa y absoluta oscuridad ambos atenienses jadeaban para poder recuperar algo de oxígeno. Las sacudidas parecían perder su potencia inicial, disminuyendo lentamente hasta dejar la tierra sumida en una profunda tranquilidad.

—Ya es hora de terminar con esto —dice Mu en voz alta. Apenas había dado un paso hacia adelante cuando siente que algo oprime su brazo reteniéndolo. Se sorprende un poco por el repentino agarre y agradeció estar a oscuras, bien podía sentir el intenso calor envolver sus mejillas. La mano que impidió descaradamente su marcha ahora descendía por el metal de la armadura hasta llegar a su mano, para luego ser aprisionada con fuerza. Ahora no eran solos sus mejillas las que se veían afectadas, algo dentro de su pecho se movía rápidamente. El contacto no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para expresarle sin palabras que se cuidara.

—Vámonos —Se escuchó la voz grave de Saga haciendo eco por el lugar, tiempo después de soltarlo.

Cuando reaccionó su compañero le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja, suspiró botando el aire que había reprimido inconscientemente. Sin más demora apresuro su andar negando con la cabeza para quitar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera meterlo en algún aprieto a él o a Saga.

Aquella cueva parecía ser más bien un túnel de alguna vieja mina que una simple cueva, intentó medir el ancho y era lo bastante amplia como para caber dos personas con los brazos abiertos y en altura podría decirse que medía dos veces el mismo; podía, además, escuchar claramente el eco que hacía la armadura de géminis resonar perfectamente. Lo difícil era poder caminar sin chocar en algún momento con alguna pared de tierra y piedras a cada cierto tramo del túnel, cuando este daba un desvío ya sea a la izquierda o a la derecha, cuando con suerte podía ver la silueta de su mano a unos centímetros de su cara.

El ruido de la armadura de Saga dejó de oírse, unos cuantos pasos más al frente, pudo sentir por su cosmos que se encontraba a muy poca distancia de él y no se detuvo a preguntar el por qué había dejado de caminar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pero la pregunta quedó en el aire, casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el ambiente volvía a tornarse pesado y ahora una especie de calor invadía el lugar, y estaba completamente seguro que no habían caminado tanto como para estar debajo de la corteza superior de la tierra.

—Está allí —comentó Saga después. Mu llevó su vista donde se encontraba la silueta del mayor, suspiró deseando que todo esto terminara pronto.

Avanzaron apurando el paso para encontrarse no muy lejos que la cueva comenzaba a alumbrarse con una tenue luz purpura, ambos se miraron y se apresuraron en seguir el camino que mostraba ahora dicha luz. Pronto las paredes mostraban una textura diferente, tenían un cierto brillo que se notaba en conjunto con la luz que iluminaba mejor el lugar. El menor se acercó a inspeccionar, conocía perfectamente que clase de material era el que estaba presente en las rocas y comenzó a atar cabos sueltos en su mente, tomando un poco de esa piedra brillante.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al final de aquel túnel que parecía ser interminable ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ahí, frente a ellos una figura muy parecida a un animal se hallaba posando sobre lo que parecía ser un montón de piedras brillantes, su estructura era muy parecida a las armaduras que ellos llevaban puestas, pero de un color negro tan intenso como la noche.

—Eso es ¿una armadura? —preguntó Saga.

—Lo es —le responde—, esta es la armadura que estamos buscando.

Saga se aproxima a pasos decididos, inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de lo que fuese que estuviera protegiéndola.

—No hay rastros de… ¡Agh! —haberse aproximado demasiado había sido un error, por unos momentos la armadura emanó un aura púrpura y salió expulsado hacia atrás.

—¡Saga!, ¿estás bien? —Algo en el pecho se le estrujó en un sentimiento de angustia, se acercó a su compañero inspeccionando que el ataque no haya sido demasiado.

El griego se incorporó cuando Mu llegó a su lado, no había estado preparado para ese ataque, aun así, ese golpe no detendría a Saga de Géminis. Se puso de pie casi enseguida y atacó apenas si estuvo con sus dos pies firmes sobre la tierra, allí frente a él la armadura que parecía tener una figura de un felino oscuro parecía tener vida propia, con movimientos articulados avanzando en zigzag intentando esquivar el ataque del santo dorado. El impacto llegó de todos modos, el lugar en donde estaban era medianamente grande, pero seguía siendo pequeño para el ataque que propinaba Saga.

—¡Saga detente! —Gritó Mu a sus espaldas— ¡Esta montaña caerá sobre nosotros si seguimos atacando! —Cuando terminó de temblar un sonido crujiente se escuchó por todas partes, la montaña estaba inestable con la cantidad de túneles que tenía y no soportaría más ataques, si seguían de esa forma no solo la armadura quedaría enterrada, sino que también ellos pasarían a perecer junto con ella debajo de toneladas y toneladas de tierra.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo en voz baja, Mu tenía razón, no podía seguir atacando, pero la armadura allí en frente parecía no estar dispuesto tampoco a perder la batalla.

Se escuchaba el sonido del metal a cada movimiento que hacía la coraza para cambiar su posición, se movía lento, tenía en su superficie además las marcas del combate, unas nuevas y otras muy antiguas y si se observaba bien el aura púrpura que despedía se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Rápidamente la armadura arremetió contra Saga quien esperaba paciente por algún movimiento, analizando la situación y la forma de poder conseguir que se debilitara sin tener que atacarla directamente. Saga la esquivó de un salto para llegar al otro extremo sin antes darle un golpe con sus puños en pleno salto, deteniéndola en pleno ataque, pero no alcanzó a estrellarse en ninguna parte cayendo al piso arrastrándose y rasgando el suelo con sus garras.

Otro salto se dirigía al santo dorado cegado a acabarlo, pero el ataque quedó paralizado suspendido en el aire mientras Saga esperaba para asestarle otro golpe. Saga giró su rostro en dirección a su compañero quien en ese momento mantenía los ojos cerrados. Había visto esa técnica antes, con Shion, en el santuario, lo había utilizado precisamente para inmovilizar a Mu.

El felino de metal descendió lentamente hasta quedar inmóvil en el suelo, mientras que el tibetano se acercaba a pasos tranquilos a una distancia prudente. La armadura hacía intentos por moverse sin conseguir ningún resultado, temblando por el esfuerzo, haciendo crujir el metal. El otro dorado se hincó para quedar a una altura medianamente similar. Encendió su cosmos expandiéndolo hasta llegar a ella.

* * *

Estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para percatarse de que una persona muy conocida para él entraba en el templo. Se encontraba en la salida del templo, donde su jardín se hace más grande y frondoso. Tomó entre sus manos una rosa blanca y la inspeccionó con cuidado, recorriéndola con sus dedos desde el tallo, pasando por las espinas que hacían leves heridas hasta llegar a los suaves pétalos que adornaban la belleza de aquella inmaculada flor. Frunció el ceño y cortó la flor lanzándola sobre las rosas rojas que se encontraban al fondo para ver como esta lentamente se disolvía en el veneno de las rosas malditas.

Inspeccionó con sumo cuidado otra rosa blanca, siguiendo estrictamente el mismo ritual que con la anterior, pero en comparación con la primera esta no fue arrancada, en cambio, rodeo el tallo con su mano incrustándose varias espinas en la palma. La rosa poco a poco iba cambiando su color, dejando atrás el delicado color blanco para tornándose gradualmente a un tono carmesí. Afrodita la dejó en paz una vez que esta cambió totalmente, pasando a la siguiente rosa a tan solo unos centímetros de la otra para seguir con la misma labor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Afrodita? —la voz hizo eco en su templo, y aunque lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa no se lo demostraría, sabía que en cualquier momento vendría hasta él. Siempre lo hacía.

—Estoy preparando mis rosas —dice evitando la verdadera pregunta—. Se llama proceso de transición, y es algo muy delicado —responde.

—¡Hmnp! —resopla a sus espaldas— ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! —Los pasos del sujeto se acercan mucho más y Afrodita lo sabe, se acerca una pelea, como tantas otras veces— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—¿Conmigo? —repite volteándose elegantemente, sin siquiera elevar un poco el tono neutral de su voz— Nada, obviamente el que tiene algo eres tú, DeathMask —Le dio una mirada de superioridad para voltearse con la misma elegancia. Afrodita podía ser bastante arrogante si se lo proponía y esta vez con creces.

—¡Mírame de una vez! —el italiano indignado estira la mano y lo gira con fuerza haciendo que el cabello celeste del pisciano se meciera rápidamente— ¿Qué ocurre contigo y Saga?

El sueco guardó silencio por varios segundos, unos que parecen molestar a DeathMask.

—Nada —responde finalmente tras un parpadeo suave.

—¿Nada? —la expresión de enfado se apoderaba en su totalidad del peliazul, quien frunce el ceño y mantiene una batalla de miradas con el duodécimo guardián— ¿Te vieron salir de su templo?

—Somos compañeros es normal que pase por su templo algunas veces —dice como si fuera lo más normal. DeathMask muestra una sonrisa sardónica que se tuerce a un lado.

—¿Al caer la noche?, ¡vamos Afrodita!, no eres capaz de salir de este templo a no ser que fuera para combatir con alguien o tener sexo conmigo —Afrodita no estaba de humor para esto, de hecho, su humor cambiaba siempre cuando el santo de cáncer estaba cerca desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Muy bien, tienes razón, intento tener algo con Saga —suelta con sinceridad, el santo de cáncer lo mira desde su altura, la que sobrepasa al sueco con una frialdad característica—. Aún no ha pasado nada por si tienes curiosidad, además creo recordar que entre tú y yo ya no existe nada, por lo que veo innecesaria esta conversación.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único que sale de la boca del peliazul, su compañero duda si contarle o no, pero sabe que si sigue reprimiendo lo que siente terminaría por acriminarse con su compañero. Habían terminado una miserable relación hace pocos días y el santo seguía empecinado en seguirle los pasos.

—Porque ya no siento nada por ti —responde con franqueza, una que suena atronadora, una que llevaba oprimiéndole desde hace meses— porque no me provocas nada.

—¿Y crees que provocarás algo en Saga? —pregunta con acidez, y le molesta como no tiene idea— ¿Crees que se quedará contigo por tus sentimientos? —Los ojos de Afrodita brillaban de furia, DeathMask se acercó lo suficiente para decirle lo último sobre su oído— Di lo quieras, pero soy el único capaz de soportar tu venenosa persona —Se marchó después de eso.

Afrodita se volteo rápidamente, había mandado al carajo la elegancia cerrando los ojos indignado, había intentado remover lo que fuera que tuviese en el pecho, pero nada, parecía que DeathMask jamás cambiaría y él tampoco esperaba quedarse se brazos cruzados esperando que el otro asentara cabeza.

Su cosmos emanaba agresivo, tanto así que los nuevos brotes de rosas se secaron al instante. Ahora seguiría con su plan, ya no por DeathMask, sino por él y Saga era la única persona que podría sacar de su cabeza al cangrejo, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Lo que intentaba era bastante simple, lo calmaría. de todos los años que estuvo reparando y estudiando las armaduras lo que podía llamar como esencial o base es que para que una se deje manipular lo primero que se debe hacer es hacer una conexión, en el caso de ellas una de confianza y al parecer la armadura lo que menos tenía hacia Saga era confianza, muy al contrario, era una amenaza. No le quedaba de otra opción intentar él en hacer esa conexión.

Su cosmos parecía no incomodarle, podía ver que este absorbía parte de él, lo veía en como su aura se incrementaba poco a poco. Mu lo miró fijo y en medio de lo que fuera la cabeza del felino dos luces amarillas brillaban y algo se remeció su cosmos, de pronto todo sentimiento, todo dolor, toda decepción le era totalmente claro en la mente del ariano, podía sentir todo lo que sentía la armadura, todas las vivencias a través de los siglos, en como los humanos no valoraban la vida, se mataban unos a otros, eliminaban lo que podían y a quienes podían, podía sentir el odio hacia la humanidad.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —habla por fin, la armadura parece vibrar—, pero no sacarás nada quedándote sola en este lugar —Mu intenta convencerlo, solo que debe tener tacto, mucho, mucho tacto—. Confía en mí, si vienes conmigo te podré ayudar y no tendrás que usar este lugar para mantenerte con vida.

Intentó alcanzarlo para acariciar la superficie y poder hacer la conexión, pero como lo había hecho anteriormente acumuló su cosmos y expulsó una gran cantidad de energía en dirección al ariano. Estaba tan cerca y fue tan inesperado que lo único que atinó fue cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos para ver qué había pasado y vio a Saga recibiendo el ataque y cayendo sobre él. Mu sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y se apresuró en tomarlo antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

—¡Saga! —Lo acomodó entre sus brazos e inspeccionó las heridas, no era nada grave, pero géminis mostraba fracturas en la zona del pecho. Saga se quejó e intentó incorporarse —No te muevas —dice con dulzura acariciando su rostro. Esa punzada se esfumó apenas vio que se encontraba bien.

—Te descuidaste —la voz le salía algo pastosa y el ariano no pudo más que susurrarle una disculpa.

Una luz púrpura se acumulaba ahora más intensa que en las otras ocasiones, estada dispuesta en perder la vida en acabar con las amenazas que tenía en frente. Un último ataque y esta se esfumaría en paz.

—¡No lo hagas! —grita Mu— ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte!, ¡Te prometo que volverás a este lugar! ¡No es necesario que pierdas la vida! —la armadura pareció dudar, eran solo unos humanos más, unos que odiaba desde hace muchos años, los odiaba a todos. Pero veía algo en ellos y a pesar de que no confiara la duda aparecía en su esencia, ¿De verdad podría vivir por más tiempo en ese lugar? ¿para siempre, quizás?—. Confía en mi —dice Mu, mirándolo con intensidad.

La luz creció aún más iluminando por completo el túnel, ambos se prepararon para lo que venía, rogándole a Athena salir con vida de ese lugar. Poco a poco la luz comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar iluminada tenuemente por la ligera luz púrpura que desprendía la armadura. Saga y Mu se miraron, el menor se levantó, ayudando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo con algo de dolor. Se acercó lentamente tanteando el terreno, tragó grueso, podría ser una trampa como la de hace unos minutos atrás. Se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la superficie y para esta vez no había ocurrido nada. Mu suspiró, la armadura de Cait Sith le daba la confianza.

 **oOo**

Salieron del túnel ya pasado un poco la media noche, ambos salieron respirando la tranquilidad que tanto habían deseado. Mu cargaba la urna de la sapuri, volverían a la cabaña y descansaría para mañana encargarse de lo básico en la armadura. Saga si bien se mantenía adolorido, pero ya no había nada que estuviera absorbiendo su cosmos por lo que en unas horas estaría de maravilla.

La cabaña apareció tras esos árboles, la pequeña piscina seguía intacta tal vez por muchos días más. Ambos dejaron las armaduras en sus urnas sobre la vieja mesa de madera junto con la sapuri que no parecía tramar nada, estaba tan en calma como un gatito doméstico. Encendieron la chimenea y acomodaron las viejas mantas en el suelo para después cada uno dirigirse hacia un sitio diferente. Mu salía hacia el bosque, seguramente para darse un baño; Saga en cambio estaba recostado sobre una de las mantas llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. No iba a demostrarlo, pero estaba feliz de que esta situación se terminara y pudiera volver por fin a Grecia, extrañaba el calor de su país. Le extrañaba el hecho de que en ambos países estén en la misma estación del año y Alemania fuera más fría en esta zona.

Les echó un vistazo a las armaduras sobre la mesa. "¿Quién diría que esta armadura fuera la que les había causado tantos problemas?" pensó. Y sí, no era una conocida por él, pero solo por su aspecto no demostrara que causara más que daños leves, aquí es donde entra el dicho que el veneno viene en frasco pequeño. El griego desvió su mirada a las brasas que se consumían lentamente, aún no podía creer como en estos días sentía que habían pasado tantas cosas y a la vez nada. Pensó en Mu, en lo que le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en él, en como reaccionaba ante su cercanía, en lo mucho que le preocupaba su bienestar.

Se levantó de golpe revolviendo su cabello, llevando luego las manos a la cara para restregarlas agotado, como si así eliminara cada una de las sensaciones nuevas hacia el tibetano. Exhaló con fuerza, Mu se estaba metiendo en su vida mucho más de lo que él había permitido y no era algo bueno, no quería tener una relación, su vida personal ya era demasiado caótica y ya una vez fue dependiente de un ser metido en su cabeza, como para ahora estar dependiendo de alguien más, otra vez. Aunque inconscientemente fuera un poco dependiente con Kanon y Aioros.

No quería hacerle daño a Mu, había aprendido a tenerle algo más que mera estima. Por lo que lo más sensato de su parte era terminar con esto y escapar ahora que tenía algo de tiempo. Decidido se puso de pie y caminó hacia fuera de la cabaña en una dirección fija.

Afuera cerca del pequeño estanque apoyado contra el tronco de un robusto pino se encontraba la causa de sus recientes problemas, su cabello ya suelto y húmedo era acariciado desenredándolo con esos delgados dedos, la luna resplandecía en el cielo, por ese pequeño espacio que le regalaba la naturaleza.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Mu sin verlo, pasando aún sus dedos por su lacio cabello. Saga sólo se acercó al ariano tomando asiento al lado de él apoyándose también en el tronco.

—No soy tan débil —le respondió arrastrando las palabras con su voz grave, pero que no llegaban a ser molestas.

—Lo sé —una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del menor, quien agachaba la cabeza— No quise ofenderte, yo solo… —giró su rostro hacia Saga mirándole directamente a los ojos y las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Estaba ahí, a su lado mirándole fijamente, su cabello azul revuelto, su camiseta medio abierta, desvió la vista de inmediato, Saga lo estaba descolando.

—Deberías estar descansando, mañana ya nos iremos de este lugar —no volvió a mirarlo sino hasta un rato más, parecía que la maleza tenía algo muy curioso que ver.

—Lo mismo va para ti —murmura Saga, carraspea un poco, en realidad quiere la total atención de Mu—. Desde mañana tendrás mucho trabajo.

—Es verdad, pero necesitaba pensar… —Mu se removió con incomodidad abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, el cabello le caía a medio secar por la espalda y su flequillo tapaba parte de su rostro. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de erguirse y voltearse a ver a su compañero— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Los irises verdes se encontraron y un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del peliazul.

—Seguro —dice sin muchas ganas de responder nada, pero la curiosidad por saber lo que inquietaba al ariano era mucho más fuerte. Lo escuchó inhalar profundo para tomarse su tiempo en hablar.

—Cuando salimos del Santuario, estabas molesto conmigo, ¿Por qué? —Los grandes ojos jade ahora lo miran con total atención esperando ansiosos por una respuesta. Saga desvía la mirada hacia la oscuridad de los árboles que están en frente, dudando si responderle con la verdad o con una mentira piadosa.

—Porque vi algo que no me agradó —eso era cierto, en parte.

—Con algo te refieres… ¿En el templo de Leo? —inconscientemente Mu se había acercado unos milímetros más al griego ansioso, muy ansioso, Mientras el mayor cerraba sus ojos restándole importancia.

—Así es —Esto también era cierto, totalmente—. Hubieras sido sincero conmigo, si ibas a tener algo con Aioria tendrías que habérmelo dicho. No me gustaría que llegara un día a mi templo furioso por un ataque de celos —Bien, esto no lo era.

Aquella respuesta hizo latir el corazón de su compañero, en su pecho crecía un poco de esperanza, casi podía sentir como las mejillas se le encendían poco a poco, cosa que se le estaba haciendo demasiada costumbre a su cuerpo, ya que cada vez que lo miraba fijamente o cuando tenía arranques cariñosos se sonrojaba sin poder controlarlo.

—¿Tan promiscuo me crees? —pregunta haciéndose el ofendido, aunque a esta altura esperaba que Saga supiera que clase de persona era, aunque ser amigos con derechos no ayudaba mucho—Aioria es mi compañero de armas y un muy buen amigo —pausó un momento discutiéndose a sí mismo si debía darle explicaciones o no, esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente para que quedara claro que no tendría nada con el santo de Leo, ni con ninguno—Y créeme que cuando me interese por alguien, te lo haré saber para evitarte incomodidades —Mu deseaba con todo su corazón que el mayor captara la indirecta.

Saga no sabía por qué, pero esa molestia que sintió en el templo de Leo le molestaba ahora mismo. Sonrió mostrando esa magnífica dentadura blanca, arrastrando con ella un poco de malicia de la manera más sutil que pudo, dejando para mañana la conversación que tenía pendiente. Se acomodó de tal modo que pudo acercarse para besar el cuello de su compañero aprovechando la escasa separación entre ambos, calmaría de inmediato esa molestia. Las hábiles manos del griego se metían por debajo de la blusa acariciando el abdomen, el que empezaba a tensarse a cada toque.

—No me interesa saber si son los mejor amigos o no —Un beso tras otro cortaban las frases—, de todas formas, tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana —continua mientras muerde suavemente el lóbulo del oído izquierdo provocando las primeras sensaciones de la noche en el pelilila—… con quien te dé la gana —finalizó entre más besos. El menor suspiró con fastidio de que su propio cuerpo estuviera sucumbiendo tan rápidamente a las caricias que el griego le proponía tan gratuitamente.

—Bueno, no era... necesario insinuar que... estaba con alguien más —no sólo la boca del griego estaba haciendo estragos irremediables en su piel y en su habilidad para mantener la cordura, sino que estropeaba la capacidad que tenía para comunicarse, pues la oración se acortaba en su boca a cada beso impaciente que recibía de Saga, perturbándolo más de lo que él era capaz de soportar— Si no te conociera... diría que estas... celoso —Saga sonrió con perversidad ante esa posible afirmación, con un movimiento ágil tomó al ariano sentándolo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras él se apoyaba de nuevo en el árbol contemplando persona que tenía en frente a él, admirando como los colores se le subían al rostro y se quedaban en sus mejillas. Los cabellos lila tan suaves caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada hasta perderse por lo bajo, sin duda encantador.

Mu quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques repentinos del mayor solo se dejó llevar, le era excitante que él fuera tan arrebatado y brusco sin llegar a ser violento. Se quitó la parte superior de su ropa lentamente dejándola caer a un lado con un toque de sensualidad mal disimulada sin dejar de mirar los brillantes jades de su espectador, la prenda quedó olvidada en un lugar donde no estorbase al tiempo que se quitaba el cabello de encima, Saga agradeció mentalmente el mini espectáculo y aprovechó la remoción de la prenda para seguir con una ronda de besos en el cuello del menor con claras intenciones de llegar a perderse más abajo, Mu estiraba su cuello para que el peliazul hiciera cuánto quisiera en ese sector, llevó sus manos a la cabellera azul directo hacía la nuca enredando sus dedos con los rebeldes cabellos guiando un poco al geminiano con sus caricias al compás de unos leves gemidos. Se inclinó hacia el frente para dejar al ariano en el césped, acomodándose entre sus piernas y así seguir con su travesía por el resto del torso, parte por parte, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, descendiendo, subiendo, enfocándose hábilmente en sus pezones, mientras sus manos apretaban cuanto podía, masajeaban su espalda, sus hombros, sus costados y su trasero sin dejar ningún sitio de esa espectacular anatomía sin atención.

Mu estaba ido con las caricias del mayor, y aunque tratara de acallar los gemidos pocas veces lograba hacerlo.

Saga se detuvo para observarlo y él lo miró con reproche, no quería que se detuviera, y no solo eso, no quería verlo con ropa mientras él estaba a medio vestir. Tomó el borde de la camiseta aprovechando la distancia y la alzó lentamente deleitándose con lo que tenía frente a él, lanzó la prenda sin mirar contemplando la maravilla que había hecho los años de entrenamiento, poniendo total atención en el torso desnudo del griego. No podía negar que era hermoso, se inclinó para llenar de besos lo que podía; parte del pecho, los hombros y el cuello deleitándose con esa bronceada piel de la manera más sensual, más lenta y más suave posible, contradiciendo a las frenéticas y desesperadas que le ofrecía Saga.

El calor en su cuerpo se incrementaba rápidamente, gruñó al sentir como el santo de Aries mordía y succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que cierta parte empezara a cobrar vida propia, verlo actuar de esa manera sólo conseguía que quisiera hacerlo suyo y poder descargar toda esa montaña de sensaciones electrizantes que surcaban por todo su cuerpo. Los labios delgados del menor ahora hacían y deshacían en el cuello del griego, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo intentaba pegarse al cuerpo bronceado y acalorado de Saga; moviéndose y frotándose contra sus caderas sintiendo el ya despertado miembro de su compañero.

— Saga, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Mu contrariado cuando este lo apartó abruptamente, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo para no desplomarse en la tierra mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma agitada.

Los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas brillantes y la piel perlada, era una combinación difícil de ignorar, una que le costaba muchísimo ignorar, en ese momento algo cruzó por la mente del santo de géminis, había una sola cosa que podía cancelar su acuerdo, una que podía liberarlo o amarrarlo aún más y mentiría si no había deseado haberlo hecho antes, no por romper su acuerdo, sino por ganas de saborear más a fondo lo que Aries podría brindar. Ya estaba decidido esta sería la última vez que tendría al ariano en sus brazos y lo haría como corresponde.

Se acercó hasta la altura de su rostro y llevando una mano a cabellos lilas por detrás de la cabeza del menor uniendo sus labios con los del otro en un beso apasionado. Mu no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, jamás espero que Saga lo besara, menos cuando tenían un acuerdo y esto lo confundía aún más.

—¿Qué haces? —esperaba que con esto Saga cayera en cuenta lo que había hecho y se detuviera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la lengua traviesa de mayor se adentrara para explorar a su antojo. Mu intentaba detenerlo, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se hacían nada ante la insistencia del santo, encontrándose respondiendo al ímpetu más pronto de lo que pensaba, moviendo sus labios, atrapando y succionando los del otro con una necesidad compartida.

Saga hizo que su compañero descansara por completo en suelo a la vez que sentía como su cabeza era invadida por unos dedos quienes lo jalaron hacia abajo para profundizar el beso. Se soltó como pudo trasladando los besos hacia abajo, para llevar esto hacia otro nivel, la mano detrás de su cabeza ahora lo agarraban por el cabello, escuchando los leves gemidos salir de la boca del ariano. Rodó los besos en línea recta por el estómago, dejando mordiscos en ciertas partes hasta llegar a la barrera de tela que cubrían las caderas y algo más. Liberó los pantalones deslizándolos hasta que estos salieron volando, así como lo había hecho su camiseta hace un momento, para volver a su sitio y atender cierto órgano despierto, se llevó el miembro del santo de Aries a la boca y lo introducía de manera lenta haciendo que los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del menor fueran más sonoros. Aumento la velocidad y la profundidad cuando unas manos volvieron a hacerse de su cabello, succionando la punta de vez en cuando solo para ver como este se arqueaba de placer.

—¡Saga detente! —dijo Mu jadeando, jalándolo del cabello para que acabara con su tarea antes de que él lo hiciera dentro de su boca. Saga sonrió con malicia devolviéndose por el mismo lugar pasando su lengua desde el estómago hasta el mentón para aprisionar los labios del menor nuevamente compartiendo un sabor particular, las manos del ariano no perdieron el tiempo durante los hambrientos besos, desatando los pantalones del griego deslizándolos con sus mismas piernas hasta despojarlo totalmente. Ahora podía sentir por completo el cuerpo firme y candente del mayor, uno que había echado de menos esos días. Le gustaba como se acoplaban al momento de hacer el amor, como ambos vibraban antes las caricias del otro, lo sentía también en Saga, había algo más profundo que un simple trato.

Sin más, el griego tomó las piernas del menor y las rodeo a su cintura, tomando firmemente al ariano para levantar a ambos del suelo, rompiendo el beso, pero cuidando que no se separan demasiado, el menor llevó sus manos detrás de su cuello acercando sus rostros de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban de vez en cuando, ambos podían leer perfectamente los deseos del otro. Géminis recargó la espalda de Mu en el árbol donde antes estuvieron los dos y presionó su cuerpo contra el pelilila.

—Ya no aguanto —dijo el griego susurrándole al oído. Los choques de ambos sexos avivaban las brasas que ardían en cada porción de piel, tomó ambas muñecas del ariano y las alzó sobre la cabellera lila, mirando detenidamente la hermosura hecha hombre frente a él, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, la majestuosidad de sus finas facciones bañadas en pasión, esos labios delgados, entreabiertos al compás de inhalaciones y exhalaciones agitadas causadas por ellos mismos. Contemplarlo cada vez que intimaban era de sus acciones favoritas, las que al comienzo hacía sin que el menor se diera cuenta de ello, en cambio ahora era descaradamente en cualquier momento hasta en algunas ocasiones fuera de la intimidad, un quejido de reproche llamó su atención volviéndolo a la realidad mientras sujetaba las manos del carnero sólo con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

Besó con ahínco el borde de su cara, bajando a su cuello, el pecho de Mu subía y bajaba agitado. Saga llevó su mano libre al miembro ya erecto del pelilila y lo tomó aprisionándolo suavemente, logrando emitir un gemido ahogado al menor al tocar esa zona tan erógena suya, subió y bajó su mano lentamente llevándole descargas eléctricas tan placenteras a todo el cuerpo, provocándole los gemidos cada vez más sonoros al pelilila y haciendo que su espalda se curvara, el griego se apegó más a él sin dejar de besar su cuello en ningún momento y sintió perfectamente cómo algo palpitaba agitado en el pecho del menor, igual de agitado que su respiración junto con unos gemidos entrecortados gracias a la excitación del momento, Saga no paraba de atender su intimidad aumentando sus movimientos de vez en cuando, se separó un poco para observarle mejor, su piel cubierta de sudor, sus mejillas rojas y brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, y sus ojos brillando de placer.

Toda esa electricidad que Saga le proporcionaba con su mano pronto fue acumulándose exquisitamente en la parte baja de su abdomen, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior sabiendo ya lo que venía poco a poco, un cosquilleo mezclado con un calor incontenible se acumuló en su sexo sintiendo que explotaría pronto.

La imagen ante sus ojos era hermosa, a Mu delirando por él. La sinfonía de sus gemidos manejados por el vaivén de su mano eran el mejor estimulante que podían llegar sonoramente a sus oídos, sentía la pasión que desbordaba el menor, poniéndolo entre seguir dándole más placer con su mano o adentrarse en su privada cavidad para fundirse ambos en el candor que solo el sexo te puede brindar.

Mu se quejó cuando dejó se sentir a Saga estimulándolo, lo cual no duró mucho al sentir la intromisión de un dedo dentro suyo moviéndolo de forma lenta, dilatándolo y provocándole devuelta los gemidos en el proceso, la intrusión de otro le hizo arquear la espalda suspirando complacido, los curiosos entraban y salían lentamente, de forma circular con la intención de añadir uno y aumentar los gemidos mucho más. El tercero se adentró con un poco de dificultad, se mordió el labio inferior ante el placer de sentir los tres dedos dentro, los que ya no se movieron tan inocente, sino que aumentaron el ritmo saliendo y entrado con velocidad, el calor en el cuerpo se incrementaba nuevamente, se sentía arder.

Los traviesos dedos que habían vuelto agitar al pelilila salieron en su totalidad para llevar su miembro hacia la entrada de Mu. Embistió con fuerza introduciendo la mitad en él, Saga gruñó sobre el hombro más blanco y su dueño emitió un pequeño grito ahogado, causado por la presión exquisita ejercida por las candentes paredes de su dueño, liberando los brazos del menor quien no tardó en llevar sus manos a la firme y bronceada espalda, aferrándose a la protección cálida que le brindaba el cuerpo del griego.

Saga tragó casi en seco era una sensación tan placentera al sentirse cubierto por las paredes angostas de aquella anatomía, cuando Mu empezó a mover sus caderas fue lo único que necesitó para continuar su labor, embistiendo de forma suave y lenta introduciendo su miembro por completo haciendo gemir a ambos. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, acostumbrándose al espacio, aumentando poco a poco los movimientos, volviéndose rápidas y constantes, escuchándose gemidos sonoros que se perdían en la soledad del bosque. Su corazón late con fuerza y la piel se le eriza cada vez que Mu bajaba sus manos por su espalda, apretando zonas tan sensibles y estimulantes, enterrando sus pequeñas uñas con desesperación a cada estocada profunda.

Recargó su frente en el hombro del griego, quien se mantenía celosamente pegado a él, tratando de controlar su inquieta respiración en un abrazo desesperado.

—¡Saga! —gritó el pelilila con la voz agitada. El griego sonrió aún sobre el hombro del menor embistiendo más rápido y fuerte aumentando la fuerza del agarre de las piernas de Mu alrededor de su cintura.

—Aguanta —La voz entrecortada de él mismo llegó a los oídos del menor, quien inconscientemente se agarró de los cabellos rebeldes de Saga a la espera de lo que venía, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todos los sensuales movimientos—... yo también estoy al límite.

El calor y el cosquilleo volvió a hacerse presente con mayor fuerza llenando la parte baja de ambos advirtiéndoles lo que venía, Saga se apresuró un poco y fue Mu el primero en llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo, temblando y expulsando todo entre ambos haciéndosele imposible controlar ni un segundo más los impulsos de su cuerpo, apretando así sus músculos con Saga aun moviéndose dentro de él. El mayor sintió la presión y ante un arranque inducido por el estímulo del repentino apretón mordió el hombro de Mu provocando que un pequeño alarido saliera de sus labios. Un gemido doloroso pero placentero se escuchó finalmente, estremeciéndolo e indicando el culmine del mayor dentro del pelilila, dando unas ultimas estocadas lentas y profundas.

Ambos descansaron llenado pulmones del fresco aire que apareció para calmar sus pulsos enloquecidos, Mu no rompió jamás aquel agarre de sus brazos, ni el abrazo de sus piernas. El griego salió despacio y cansado, dejando un beso en el hombro, como si con eso eliminara el ardor y la marca que ambos sabían quedaría ahí por unos cuantos días. Se separó un poco observando la cara sonrosada del menor, con unas gotas perladas de sudor que hacían que el lacio cabello se pegara a ella, para terminar, perdiéndose en aquella mirada felina tan sensual. Apoyó su frente sobre la del menor, este le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos parpadeando lentamente, los labios entreabiertos todavía botaban unos cuantos suspiros. Con una mano acarició la aun sonrojada mejilla, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior provocando que esos ojos se cerraran, rozando con su pulgar el límite de sus labios entreabiertos, se acercó despacio hasta su boca tomando esos labios delgados con los suyos en un beso delicado, suave y cálido, moviéndolos lentamente y succionando de vez en cuando.

Por un momento pensó que Mu lo rechazaría, pero sus suposiciones fueron enviados lejos cuando el menor respondía con la misma lentitud, levando ese ritmo por unos segundos más. Saga enredó sus dedos en el lacio cabello lila profundizando el beso, introduciendo su lengua y volviéndose cada vez más pasional. Los jadeos y suspiros se escapaban cada vez que podían.

—Ni siquiera una batalla puede contigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó entre jadeos sobre los ansiosos labios del mayor.

—Eso ya lo sabes —volviendo a besar al ariano, sin intenciones de separarse hasta un buen rato.

Saga sin romper la unión de sus labios ni el de su cuerpo, tomó de la cintura al pelilila y lo llevó a la pequeña laguna. El agua estaba fría, pero eso no menguaba el calor que estaba volviendo a renacer desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, se sumergieron hasta el cuello limpiándose parte del sudor que había en sus cuerpos, mientras seguían explorándose el uno al otro ya de una manera diferente, separándose sólo para respirar y luego volver a buscar sus labios.

Un sentimiento inquietante invadió el corazón de Mu, uno que aparece cuando está a punto de suceder algo malo, más los expertos labios del griego borraban cualquier duda en su mente, ahora sólo queda disfrutar el momento, tal vez nada cambiaría y sólo era una tontería aferrarse a una estúpida regla.

* * *

N/a: Hola Querubines!, que tal están?.  
Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que espero no se hayan desilusionado con la armadura, en realidad no quería colocar a ninguna muy conocida, y bueno con esta podía jugar un poco con las características de combate. Y por lo del Lemon, emm bueno espero no me maten, no estoy acostumbrada, creo que es mi segundo intento después de muchos años, por lo que está medio raro.

Les tengo que contar una cosa y es si con el capitulo anterior hubo cambios en este practicamente lo modifiqué entero y más de una vez, no terminaba por convencerme nada de lo que escribía y por eso me demoré tanto en subirlo DX

Bueno, quiero saber su opinión, ¿Les gustó que fuera Caith Sith la armadura rebelde? ¿Qué armadura esperabas que fuera?  
Sinceramente espero publicar el proximo capitulo pronto, siempre y cuando no me dé por modificarlo XD

Creo que eso es todo, saludos y abrazos a todos los lectores que aún siguen este fic que está yendo a pasitos de tortuga. Los adoro.


End file.
